Miel Salada DOS
by Azul Grandchester
Summary: Terryfic. Leer únicamente si ya se ha leído Miel Salada UNO , se encuentra en mi perfil. Ambos fics son para adultos.
1. Chapter 1

**MIEL SALADA II**

"Cuando el sexo y el amor se encuentran"

**Por **

**Lady Fabiola & Lady Josie**

En exclusiva para el Yahoo Group

Ángeles Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester

ART-G

Terryfic para público adulto y de amplio criterio

**Capítulo I**

Por Lady Josie

"_Quiero hacerte el amor, llenarte de besos,_

_Soltar mis sentimientos de amor, sobre cada parte de tu cuerpo_

_Con un beso... Hacerte mi mundo, despojar mi pecho ... sobre tu pecho...__"_

_Graci_

17:20 hrs.

El avión llego al aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle de la ciudad de París con retraso a causa de la lluvia.

Era pleno otoño en la parte norte del orbe, así que no debía quejarse por el tiempo, a pesar de que venía haciendo escala de El Cairo, un lugar eternamente caluroso, donde había pasado una larga estancia, buscando algo que no podía encontrar y que al mismo tiempo no podía palpar, ni sentir, ni respirar, pero que al final lo había llenado de sabiduría y lo había hecho enfrentarse a sí mismo.

Con un gesto de hastío el hombre recogió su equipaje de la banda trasbordadora y se dirigió a la salida deseando que nadie de los ahí presentes gritara su nombre al reconocerlo, a pesar de su barba de días sin rasurar y los lentes oscuros que hacia unas horas lo habían protegido de los inclementes rayos del sol, pero que en ese momento sobraban como accesorio.

Pero no se iba a arriesgar.

Con paso decidido cruzo aquella terminal aérea hasta llegar a la acera. Con un solo movimiento, lleno de seguridad llamó la atención de un hombre que recostado sobre el cofre de su automóvil esperaba ansioso la llegada de un cliente.

Y fue así, que en muy poco tiempo se interno en la ciudad luz a bordo de un vehículo de alquiler con destino a un hotel céntrico.

Solo tenía 12 horas para arreglar un asunto que tenía pendiente y después volaría a los Estados Unidos a reiniciar el proyecto que por tanto tiempo le había absorbido y que ahora lo llenaría de satisfacción siempre y cuando lograra conseguir la autorización para utilizar un guión en una miniserie que estaba preparando para la televisión.

Pero no era fácil. El escritor se había negado en un principio a ceder los derechos a una productora norteamericana y más aun sí está estaba comenzando en el mundo del espectáculo y no tenía varios proyectos que avalaran la calidad de sus producciones.

Pero ese día era diferente. Por fin, el escritor comenzaba a ceder y sí él podía manejar la situación con maestría podría conseguir aquella firma tan anhelada.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en el rostro del hombre mientras observaba las calles lluviosas de la ciudad a través de la ventanilla del vehículo de alquiler.

Sabía que sí hacía bien las cosas, su recién creada productora televisiva lograría ganar un EMMY con toda seguridad en la edición del año siguiente, la cual era su próxima meta a conseguir.

Porque en ese momento, podía jactarse de ya tener un OSCAR al mejor actor masculino protagónico en su curriculum, pero deseaba más y sabía que podía lograrlo.

Pero la diferencia estaba dentro de él. El mundo de las candilejas había perdido su brillo hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que se había enfrascado al trabajo detrás de cámaras guiado por su amigo Marcus.

- ¿Qu'est-ce que nomme d'hotel a été celui qui a dite?

La voz rasposa del chofer lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Rápidamente su mente tradujo ¿qué nombre del hotel fue que dijo? Por lo que respondió sin vacilar.

- La Ville des Roses – el hotel era un pequeño oasis en aquella urbe de acero y que se encontraba oculto a solo unas cuadras de los Domaines Eliseos, del cual podía jactarse de ser un agradable descubrimiento realizado en uno de sus múltiples viajes.

El hombre que habló primero, asintió y en la siguiente calle torció a la derecha.

Pronto, el recién llegado se vio caminando a través de un pequeño pasillo del hotel en dirección a la habitación que había reservado con horas de antelación, después de haberse registrado con en la recepción del mismo, llevando consigo su única maleta. En los últimos años había aprendido a viajar ligero y ese momento no era la excepción a su gusto, por lo que no fue necesario contratar a un botones para que lo ayudara.

Observó la decoración mientras caminaba con paso decidido, tomando nota de que no había cambiado en nada desde su última estancia ahí. Aquel sitió le gustaba y a pesar de que solo permanecería esa noche, sabía que lograría la paz que deseaba.

Dejo su maleta sin abrir sobre la cama y se interno dentro del pequeño cuarto de baño. Cuando salió solo una pequeña toalla rodeaba sus caderas y el cabello corto, que en ese momento usaba así aun estaba mojado por efecto de la regadera. Se había rasurado.

Tomo varias prendas de su equipaje y se vistió de prisa. Sí sabía administrar el poco tiempo libre que poseía antes de la cita con el escurridizo escritor francés, podría pasar una velada placentera en el bar del hotel y sí tenía un poco de suerte hasta tocar el piano que arriba de un escenario siempre estaba dispuesto a ambientar el bar.

Silbando, salió de la habitación y con una mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón se dirigió a la escalinata más próxima. Aquel edificio antiguo no tenía elevador y agradecía que el restaurador del mismo hubiese respetado la arquitectura de la construcción.

Llegó a la barra y pidió un whisky doble, el cual le fue servido casi inmediatamente por un barman francés entrado en años. Dando la espalda a la enorme barra que databa de más de un siglo, escudriño el pequeño salón. Varias mesas se encontraban esparcidas alrededor de un pequeño escenario, donde se encontraba el piano, la principal atracción del lugar y que en ese momento se encontraba en silencio.

Varias parejas charlaban sin prestar atención a quién entraba en el bar. La oscuridad ganaba batalla sobre los tenues rayos de sol que entraban por los ventanales emplomados y una ligera lluvia se hacía presencia en ellos, reflejando pequeños prismas de colores sobre las mesas desnudas, apenas decoradas con un pequeño florero y una rosa roja dentro de ellos.

Tomando un sorbo a su bebida, se dirigió al pequeño escenario y tomó asiento en el pequeño banco dispuesto frente al piano. Con conocimiento de causa, sabía que el músico contratado para amenizar el salón llegaría poco después de las 8 de la noche, así que tendría tiempo de sobra para disfrutar de unas cuantas melodías provenientes de su mente.

Dejo el vaso sobre el piano y sus dedos comenzaron a tocar algunas notas aisladas, sopesando el sonido. Después, sus dedos dieron las primeras notas de una melodía desconocida para los presentes pero no para él, quién la había creado en su mente hacía tres años en una playa lejana, mientras observaba el amanecer junto a una joven rubia. Llena de belleza en su interior.

Una mujer que su consciente se había resistido a olvidar y que su subconsciente se había empeñado en compararla con las mujeres que desfilaron en su vida desde hacía tres años, cuando la dejo marchar en aquel autobús con destino a Los Ángeles.

Pero todas las mujeres habían sido opacadas por su recuerdo.

En contra de los pronósticos del tiempo se había revelado esa mañana y para su desgracia ella había perdido en la batalla.

Esquivando varios charcos de agua, que la lluvia había creado a lo largo de las calles de París, una joven rubia corría deseando llegar a techo seguro antes de que las nubes sobre su cabeza decidieran darle un buen chapuzón.

Varias personas con sus impermeables caminaban en sentido contrario al de ella, por lo que era necesario hacerse un lado para hacerlas pasar y después continuar con su carrera contra el mal tiempo.

Claro, había decidido que ese día no llovería y se había llevado un fiasco al descubrir, después de salir del museo donde había estado haciendo su pasantía en la maestría de Restauración de Obras de Arte durante los últimos meses; que se había equivocado garrafalmente, equiparándose con algún turista recién llegado a Francia y que no estaba acostumbrado al clima otoñal de la ciudad, muy al contrario de alguien que había vivido el último año y medio ahí, dejando de ser una turista más y convirtiéndose en otra habitante anónima de aquel lugar tan hermoso, lleno de cultura, arte y literatura.

Pero las largas horas encerradas dentro de las paredes del museo no la habían preparado para ese día en particular. Parecía que Francia se despedía de ella en su última noche en el territorio gales, porque mañana estaría viajando de vuelta a su país y con el título de maestría bajo el brazo.

Tratando que las insipientes gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a mojar su cabello, dejaran huella sobre su ligero maquillaje, aumento el ritmo de la carrera mientras escondía el delgado portafolio con el pergamino de su título bajo la ligera chaqueta de su atuendo.

Su meta era llegar a La Ville des Roses, el pequeño hotel donde pernotaría esa última noche y le aguardaban sus escasas pertenencias después de abandonar el pequeño cuarto de alquiler donde había vivido el último año.

- Veillé! – gritó un francés a su paso, pero ella no hizo caso de la advertencia de que tuviera cuidado.

Estaba lo suficiente feliz como para ponerse a bailar bajo la lluvia igual que la película antigua de Gene Kelly, pero no lo haría sí deseaba poner a mejor resguardo su título que por tanto tiempo se había convertido en una obsesión para ella.

Como ese día había sido su despedida del museo, los compañeros con los que había convivido durante la pasantía le habían hecho una pequeña despedida y ella, suponiendo que habría una pequeña recepción se había vestido para la ocasión.

A pesar de que su traje sastre no era el adecuado para afrontar el clima, sus zapatillas de tacón no era impedimento para saltar pequeños charcos.

- Excusez! – gritó a un anciano que de pronto estorbó en su loca carrera, esquivándolo para no chocar contra él. Por poco no lograba su cometido. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa, siguió su camino pero esta vez a paso lento.

Sólo le faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a su hotel y si deseaba dar una buena impresión a la recepcionista, tendría que controlar su sonrojo y sobre todo su respiración agitada.

Parándose bajo una pequeña marquesina, observo su reflejo sobre el vidrio de un ventanal.

El dobladillo de su falta había subido varios centímetros por lo que tuvo que alisarla y bajarla. La blusa blanca bajo la chaqueta se había torcido un poco y la acomodo en su lugar junto con la misma y tomando el delgado portafolio donde llevaba el título con la mano, aprobó su nuevo reflejo. Parecía toda una ejecutiva y con una ligera sonrisa entro a la recepción del hotel disimulando su respiración entrecortada.

Cuando pidió la llave de la habitación, sus oídos escucharon una melodía proveniente del bar.

Algo dentro de ella y que estaba dormido desde hacía mucho tiempo se removió haciéndola estremecer involuntariamente.

Sin percatarse de que la recepcionista le extendió la llave, permaneció quieta en el lugar, petrificada por aquellas notas que llegaban a sus oídos.

Luchando contra sus recuerdos.

- Passe-t-il quelque chose?

"¿Le pasa algo?" le había preguntado la mujer que al otro lado del mostrador seguía esperando a que la joven recogiera su llave.

- Excusez. Je me suis distrait pour un moment.

"Disculpe. Me distraje por un momento" respondió en voz baja, tratando de disimular su estado nervioso, aunque su semblante reflejado en el espejo ubicado detrás de la empleada del hotel le indicó que su rostro había palidecido, dejando sobre su tez un tono mortecino.

Con mano temblorosa tomó las llaves que le ofrecían, al tiempo que su mente intensaba dejar de escuchar aquellas notas de piano.

"No, es imposible" – se dijo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Pero el deseo de saber quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta, pudo con ella.

Vacilante se dirigió hacia el salón donde provenía la música.

Abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos tardaron varios segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación.

Algunas parejas se encontraban observando hacia el escenario, pasando desapercibida para ellas la presencia de la joven junto a la puerta.

Entonces, lo vio.

Vio al hombre sentado frente al piano y a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que estuvo en sus brazos, a pesar de su cabello corto que en ese momento usaba como look, supo que era él.

Y un estremecimiento de reconocimiento, de deseo dormido, de pasión latente, de sueños olvidados, recorrió su cuerpo.

El protagonista de sus sueños inalcanzables estaba ante ella a pesar de que su mente insistía que era una visión.

Quiso tocarlo, saber que era en realidad él.

Como autómata caminó hasta el escenario, para detenerse a un par de metros de distancia.

Sus pulmones se negaban a soltar el aire contenido. Sus piernas temblaban con peligro de no sostenerla, aun así permaneció ahí escuchando las últimas notas de una melodía olvidada por los años y al mismo tiempo presente como parte de ella.

Entonces, él levanto la mirada y giró su cabeza, presintiendo que era observado.

La vio.

Y ella se perdió en la profundidad de su mirada.

* * *

><p>POR:<p>

**Jossie**

Escrito en agradecimiento a todas aquellas que leyeron la primera parte y pidieron una continuación. En agradecimiento a sus mensajes, sus palabras de ánimo, su tiempo y sus espíritus campañezcos. Sus reviews, sus palabras, su amistad y su cariño. No tenemos mucho para darles en agradecimiento, pero les damos esta continuación esperando les guste.

Para todas ustedes, gracias por leernos!

Jossie & Fabiola

* * *

><p>Nota: Estaremos publicando Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes :D<p>

Para las que leyeron la versión pasada, no se pierdan el capítulo extra nuevo, escrito por Jossie con la voz de Terry XD!

Gracias por comentar!


	2. Chapter 2

**MIEL SALADA II**

"Cuando el sexo y el amor siempre van de la mano"

**Por **

**Lady Fabiola & Lady Josie**

En exclusiva para el Yahoo Group

Ángeles Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester

ART-G

Terryfic para público adulto y de amplio criterio

**Capítulo II**

Por Lady Josie

_"…__y absorber tu calor, por mi vientre hasta perder la razón._

_Quiero hacerte el amor, acariciarte sin medida, _

_y sentir, como mis dedos vibran al tocar tu piel,_

_tan amado por mi corazón que palpita junto con el tuyo, excitados los dos..."_

_Graci_

19:00 hrs.

La vi y por un momento creí que mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada. Cerré los ojos por un instante y al abrirlos, ella seguía ahí, en el mismo lugar. Parada, observándome.

No había cambiado. Seguía siendo la misma joven que conocí tres años antes, con excepción de su vestuario un poco formal y su cabello recogido en un moño junto a su nuca.

Pero seguía siendo ella.

Sin dejar de observarla, mis manos continuaron moviéndose sobre el piano reproduciendo la melodía que tantas veces torturo mi mente en las noches solitarias que me infligía.

Percibí como sus ojos me miraban sorprendidos, sin creer lo que veían. Mi estado era igual, aun así no me levante de mi lugar para ir hacia ella, oh no. Quería que ella escuchara la melodía completa.

Y así lo hizo.

Desde el escenario seguí sus movimientos para buscar un lugar disponible frente a mí.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios cuando, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos tomo asiento a un metro de distancia, después colocó un delgado portafolio sobre la mesa con cuidado.

Inmediatamente después, recibí de su rostro pálido una sonrisa que hizo que mi pecho contuviera el aire.

¡Qué juego tan macabro del destino!

Cuando pensé que al fin estaba a punto de sacarla de mi mente, el destino volvía a ponerla frente a mí y quizá por esta ocasión no permitiría que saliera de mi vida de nuevo.

Haciendo un movimiento de cabeza llamé la atención de un mesero. Él hombre se acercó a mí por detrás del escenario y se inclino lo suficiente para poder escuchar mi petición. Segundos después el empleado se alejo con mi consigna y un brillo se satisfacción cruzó mi mirada al notar que se acercaba a la joven.

Vi como él le murmuraba al oído las mismas palabras que yo le había dicho y quise ser él por un segundo.

Pero no tenía derecho. Hacía tres años había perdido ese derecho.

Recordé nuestro adiós y el deseo imperioso de detenerla. Pero no lo hice. Ella tenía que seguir su camino y yo el mío.

Después de un par de segundos, los ojos verdes volvieron a clavarse en mi persona.

Ella levantó una ceja en forma de interrogación y yo asentí.

Lo demás corría por cuenta de ella.

Observé un pequeño titubeo en su semblante y después un brillo de determinación en su mira. Se levantó y subió el par de escalones que nos separaban para inmediatamente después sentarse a mí lado, frente al piano.

- ¡Jamás pensé encontrarte aquí! – me dijo al oído con la firme intensión de que yo escuchara.

Su voz melodiosa retumbo en mi mente, llevándome por unos instantes a momentos vividos donde ambos habíamos tenido nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

El calor de su cuerpo se hizo presente con la misma intensidad que antes.

- Ni yo tampoco – respondí lo más tranquilo que pude. No deseaba que se diera cuenta de mi poco autocontrol.

Mis manos seguían moviéndose sobre el piano.

A pesar de ser un momento embarazoso para ambos, percibíamos un mutuo entendimiento, posiblemente un rescoldo del pasado.

- Esta es la misma melodía que entonaste en la playa, ¿verdad? – preguntó a mi oído.

Me sorprendí que aun la recordara. Quizá aun había esperanza entre nosotros.

- Sí, la misma... – respondí mirándola al rostro y perdiéndome en la profundidad de sus ojos, color a pino.

- ¿Por qué decidiste tocarla esta noche? – volvió a preguntarme.

- Por nostalgia – conteste.

Ella bajo la mirada a mis manos para ver como estas se movían sobre las teclas del piano.

¿Estaría pensando lo mismo que yo? ¿Recordando como mis manos recorrieron y tocaron cada centímetro de su cuerpo?

Posiblemente sí. La relación que tuvimos dejo huella en ella, igual que en mí.

- Cuando dijiste que tocabas el piano, jamás creí que lo hicieras tan bien – comentó a la ligera, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que comenzaba a aflorar en ella.

Parecía que entre los dos jamás habían pasado los años. Ese momento se me antojaba una continuación a aquella noche en la playa.

- Nunca me gustó presumir mis habilidades y tú, Candy ¿qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?

Mis manos comenzaban a dar las últimas notas de la melodía.

Ella suspiró antes de responder.

- ¡Estoy en París! – levantó las manos al tiempo que dibujaba una enorme sonrisa.

- Siempre creí que lo lograrías – sonreí contagiado de su felicidad - ¿Maestría? – levante una ceja.

- Sí... hoy me dieron mi título – giró la cabeza para indicarme donde se encontraba el valioso documento. Sobre la mesa, guardado en el delgado portafolio que había observado con anterioridad – Por cierto, felicidades por tú Oscar...

Asentí sin decir palabra y deseando que no tocara el tema de nuevo. Sí un Oscar en mi curriculum, pero que me había dejado un amargo sabor de boca. Por qué precisamente la película que me hizo acreedor a él fue aquella por la que tuve que viajar al otro lado del mundo justo al día siguiente que vi a Candy subir al autobús.

La música cesó de golpe.

- Además muy bien merecido – completó, sorprendiéndome.

Nunca creí que ella la hubiese visto en el cine.

Tratando de disimular mi asombro, respondí con burla al tiempo que me levantaba y le tendía una mano para ayudarla hacer lo mismo:

- Esperó que tus calificaciones hayan sido las mejores de la generación.

Un ligero sonrojo cruzo el rostro de ella.

- No la mejor, pero sí entre las más altas – dijo con orgullo, cerrando su mano en la mía.

Sujetos así, nos dirigimos a la misma mesa donde ella había estado sentada.

Por caballerosidad, saqué la silla que le correspondía y esperé a que tomara asiento primero. Después hice lo mismo a su lado. Nuestros muslos se rozaron por accidente y un estremecimiento recorrió ambos cuerpos. Lo pude percibir a la perfección.

- ¿Gustas algo de beber? – pregunte, disimulando el efecto que ella causaba en mí.

Candy asintió.

- Cualquier cosa sin alcohol.

Siguiendo su instrucción, llamé al mismo mesero y pedí las bebidas. Mientras esperábamos, ella sacó su tan anhelado título para mostrármelo.

- ¿Qué te parece? – inquirió con ansiedad reflejada en su mirada.

Con precaución, tomé el pergamino y lo observé con detenimiento. Sabía el valor de aquel documento.

- Estoy feliz por ti – respondí sin mentir – No esperaba menos de ti.

Ella era una mujer admirable y mi actitud así lo dejó ver.

- Gracias por tus palabras.

Volvió a sonrojarse y ese gesto casi me vuelve loco. Dudando que mi voz sonara normal le entregue el título en silencio.

Segundos después volvió el mesero con nuestras bebidas y agradecí su interrupción. Me daba tiempo para reponerme.

- Sí hoy te lo han entregado, entonces merece una celebración – comenté a la ligera, con la esperanza de que ella aceptara mi oferta.

- Mañana parto en el avión de las 6 de la mañana – dijo después de unos segundos.

Supe que su mente había analizado la posibilidad de proporcionarme aquella información. La comprendía. Después de todo, seguíamos siendo desconocidos a pesar de haber mantenido una relación intima por varias semanas.

Por un instante me pregunte si ella había vuelto a vivir lo mismo con otro hombre que conmigo, claro mi lado machista se molesto un poco. Pero no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Ella era libre a fin de cuentas.

- Una lamentable noticia – respondí con seriedad, sin tener la intensión de decirle que yo también partía al día siguiente.

Posiblemente íbamos a ser compañeros de viaje, pero era muy pronto para compartir con ella ese dato. Quizá al final de la noche, cuando llegará el día sería el momento adecuado.

- Pero supongo que tendrás libre unas cuantas horas – volví a la carga. Mi consciente se negaba a recibir una respuesta negativa de parte de ella.

No sabía el por qué de mi actitud, solo sabía que ese encuentro que el destino había preparado para nosotros no debía... ni podía terminar tan pronto.

Sintiendo el nerviosismo de ella, esperé a escuchar su contestación la cual no tardo más de un minutos.

- Tengo disponible un par de horas – respondió en un susurró, haciendo que me inclinará hacia ella para escuchar a la perfección sus palabras. Ese movimiento causo que percibiera el aroma a rosas que mi mente tan bien recordaba.

Seguía oliendo igual.

Sintiendo un golpe a mis sentidos enderece mi espalda, dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Nuestro encuentro después de todo no sería corto.

Tomando sus manos entre las mías, le dije:

- No te vas a arrepentir. Te lo prometo.

Una risa nerviosa salió de su garganta.

- Ya lo estoy haciendo – contesto y para aclarar su comentario prosiguió – Hoy no ha sido un día tranquilo para mí... tuve que ir al museo a despedirme de mis compañeros, dejar todo el papeleo del taller en regla, tuve que recoger mi título y para colmó llovió...

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la lluvia en todo esto? – levanté la ceja, al tiempo que miraba a través de los ventanales del lugar como la lluvia volvía a hacerse presente en las calles de la ciudad.

Su risa fue más relajada que la anterior.

- Tuve que correr del museo al hotel...

- ¿Por qué no tomaste un taxi? – tardé comprendí que no debí haber hecho esa pregunta... un sonrojo lleno de vergüenza surco el rostro de Candy.

Estaba corta de dinero.

- Yo...

- No te preocupes... entiendo – palmee sus manos, tranquilizándola.

Me dije que era un sonso por haber olvidado ese detalle. A partir de ese momento tenía que volver a recordar que ella siempre había luchado y trabajado por lograr sus metas. Que su vida no había sido fácil en ningún momento, muy al contrario que la mía, donde las oportunidades estaban siempre esperándome.

- Gracias – dibujo una sonrisa torcida – El papeleo de titulación mermó mucho mis ahorros... – trató de aclarar, pero yo se lo impedí.

Soltando una de mis manos, posé un dedo sobre su boca para evitar que siguiera hablando de sus problemas económicos.

Ese gestó causo que los ojos de ella se abrieran como plato. Asombrada

Mientras que yo sentía su aliento sobre mi piel. Grosso error. Pero tarde para las lamentaciones.

Volviendo a fingir que no pasaba nada extraordinario entre nosotros, comencé hablar con normalidad.

- Te invitó a cenar... – viendo que ella seguía de sorpresa en sorpresa traté de que comprendiera que no había peligro en compartir la cena conmigo – Esta noche, dentro de un par de horas tengo que verme con un escritor para convencerlo de que me ceda los derechos para una miniserie...

- Y necesitas una compañera...

Su voz me pareció llena de desilusión.

- No... – negué con un movimiento de cabeza – En un principio me iba a presentar solo a la cena... – acepté – Pero ahora que el destino ha jugado para volvernos a encontrar, no quiero perder esta oportunidad...

- ¿Y después qué, Terry?

Contuve el aire antes de responder.

- El destinó lo dirá. Solo tenemos 11 horas para saber cuál es la treta que el destino tiene preparada para nosotros – respondí con toda la sinceridad que era posible plasmar en mis palabras.

Supe que ella estaba analizando mi respuesta y con el corazón en un puño espere.

- Está bien, Terry. Iré contigo a esa cena...

- ¡Perfecto! – no pude ocultar mi entusiasmo.

- Pero primero tengo que subir a mi habitación y arreglarme para estar presentable...

Viendo sus temores en su hermoso rostro añadí.

- Comprenderé, Candy si no abres la puerta de tu habitación cuando vaya a buscarte.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Escrito por Lady Jossie<p>

Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**MIEL SALADA II**

"Cuando el sexo y el amor se encuentran"

**Por **

**Lady Fabiola & Lady Josie**

En exclusiva para el Yahoo Group

Ángeles Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester

ART-G

Terryfic para público adulto y de amplio criterio

**Capítulo III**

Por Lady Josie

"_...__Deleitar mi lengua con tu sabor a fuego, que me quema por dentro,_

_Haciéndome temblar, reír y llorar de alegría, que me hace gemir de placer. _

_Rozando mis piernas con las tuyas, y entregarte... toda mi dulzura..." _

_Graci_

20:00 hrs.

Confiando que ella abriría la puerta cuando fuera a buscarla, la deje partir.

Mientras tanto, esperé en el bar tratando de nulificar mi nerviosismo en el fondo de mi bebida junto a los recuerdos que surgían en mi mente.

Mis manos recorriendo su ardiente piel, mis labios siguiendo el camino de mis dedos. Saboreando su miel, extasiado de su aroma.

El momento de la playa, congelado en mi memoria de forma indefinida.

Sus pechos cubiertos por mis manos. Los pezones erguidos a mi contacto.

Reconociendo que los recuerdos me llevaban por un sendero sin retorno, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro sacudiéndolos y alejándolos de ella.

Mirando el reloj de mi muñeca me di cuenta que ya era hora de ir por ella a su habitación.

Tome el resto de la bebida y en un solo movimiento saque varios billetes para depositarlos sobre la barra del bar.

Con paso decidido, salí de ahí. Por fortuna las pocas personas que encontré a mi paso hacia las escaleras iban tan inmersas en sus mentes, que no repararon en mí.

De dos en dos subí los escalones hasta llegar al primer piso, donde estaba la habitación que Candy había reservado para esa noche.

Recorrí el pasillo y me detuve justo a fuera de la puerta marcada con el número 14.

Contuve el aire en mis pulmones como reflejo de mi estado.

Por un instante, la incertidumbre se apoderó de mí y reconocía que no iba a saber cuál sería la decisión de ella hasta que no tocara la puerta. Como le había dicho con anterioridad, comprendería muy bien si ella no saldría, aunque una parte de mí hubiese deseado que así fuera.

Mis nudillos golpearon sin titubeo alguno la madera labrada.

Silencio.

Después escuche el pasador que era corrido.

Mi corazón estaba en un puño.

La puerta se abrió y entonces se asomo ella con los rizos sueltos enmarcando su rostro a través del delgado espacio entre la puerta y el marco.

- Aun no he terminado de arreglarme – se excusó con voz entrecortada y ligeramente sonrojada– Espero que mi tardanza no afecte con la puntualidad de la cita.

- No importa – señale, sacando el aire de mis pulmones – Esperaré aquí afuera.

Suponiendo que ella iba a cerrar la puerta, me asombre al ver como la abría para permitirme pasar.

- Puedes esperar adentro... por mí no hay problema – respondió nerviosa por su atrevimiento.

Asentí y una parte de mi mente me dijo que no jugara con mi autocontrol, aun así accedí a entrar en la habitación, la cual estaba decorada exactamente igual que la mía.

Traté de no ver a la joven mientras tomaba asiento en un diván cercano, pero el deseo de apreciar aunque fuera con la vista su figura pudo más que yo.

Observé como su delgado y bien torneado cuerpo cubierto por un vestido negro y de tirantes entraba al cuarto de baño. Desde ahí escuche su voz.

- Puedes servirte lo que desees del serví-bar – comentó, tratando de que su voz sonara normal.

- Así estoy bien – respondí con voz rasposa y me amoneste por no haber podido disimular el deseo que se despertó en mí al volverla a ver.

Sintiendo que necesitaba aire urgentemente, me olvide del sillón y me dirigí al ventanal. La noche se había hecho presente y la lluvia de ese día se había alejado de la ciudad. Miré mi reflejo sobre el cristal y después, más allá de él para enfocar las luces que comenzaban a iluminar la noche.

Mientras tanto, el sentido de mi oído escuchaba los sonidos provenientes del cuarto de baño.

Sabía que no estaba desnuda, aun así mi mente la imagino de esa forma. Una parte de mi anatomía reaccionó inmediata e irremediablemente.

Tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que ella no notara mi reacción cuando saliera del cuarto de baño.

- Ya estoy lista – escuché su voz detrás de mí.

Me giré.

Y la volví a ver, pero con otros ojos.

Parada frente a mí, estaba ella con su rostro bellamente maquillado y su cabello que en otro momento había estado suelto, ahora estaba sujeto en un chongo alto, cayendo sus rizos rubios despreocupadamente alrededor de su cara en forma de corazón. Sus manos estaban sosteniendo un pequeño bolso y por la forma en que lo hacía, me mostraba que estaba nerviosa.

Para tranquilizarla, sonreí con aprobación y orgullo. Más de un hombre me vería con envidia esa noche, por tenerla a mí lado.

- Estas guapísima – comenté sin dejar de observarla.

Sus dedos rozaron temblorosos parte del escote, que era discreto y al mismo tiempo dejaba correr la imaginación de un hombre.

- Gracias – respondió, tratando de no mirarme a la cara.

- Cuando gustes podremos marcharnos – dije al darme cuenta que aquel momento se estaba haciendo embarazoso para ambos.

Ella hermosa. Yo sediento. Solos en una habitación. Una enorme cama en el centro. En resumen... demasiado peligroso... para los dos.

Caminé hasta ella y le ofrecí mi brazo.

Ella lo tomó.

Sentí su calor... de nuevo y algo en mí se volvió a despertar.

Fingiendo que todo estaba bien dentro de mí, nos dirigimos a la puerta. Ella tropezó con una pequeña alfombra y para protegerla de la caída la sujete con la otra mano.

Pecho contra pecho... y no supe más de mí.

Sus labios me recibieron y percibí su anhelo en ellos. Probé su sabor y este me enloqueció. Mis manos cobraron vida propia y la atrajeron más a mí.

Ella no ofreció resistencia y me valí de eso para saciarme de mi sed.

En un segundo estábamos contra la puerta. Ambos hambrientos y desesperados. Deseándonos con locura. Cómo si los años que duramos alejados nunca hubiesen existido.

Mis manos tocaron la piel desnuda de sus piernas, subiendo hasta posarse en sus muslos. Un jadeo involuntario salió de mi garganta al sentir la delicada tela de su braga.

Podía haber parado, pero no lo hice. Pudo ella haberse separado de mí, pero no lo hizo.

Reconociendo su invitación a continuar sencillamente me olvide del último pensamiento racional que poseía por el deseo de poseerla ahí, en ese instante, en esa fracción de tiempo y que el destino me entregaba de nuevo.

Mis dedos encontraron su centro húmedo y comencé a jugar con él, mientras mis labios besaban, chupaban y mordían su boca. Introduje un dedo en su lugar secreto y su espalda se arqueo, ofreciéndome el largo de su cuello.

Mi boca comenzó a besar la piel nívea de sus hombros descubiertos y siguieron el camino de su pecho. Con mi otra mano baje un tirante y su seno quedo al descubierto, solo para mí y mi deseo de saborearlo.

Me apodere de su botón rosado y un sonido gutural escapo de su garganta. Sus manos se perdieron en mi cabello al tiempo que mordisqueaba y saboreaba su pezón erecto.

Mi otra mano, dejó de jugar con su centro íntimo y preparado para mí para bajar el otro tirante de su vestido.

Me separé de ella, solo para ver sus senos listos y excitados y mis manos los aprisionaron reclamando lo que era de ellas.

Percibía el oscurecimiento de su mirada y comprendí que deseaba la unión de nuestros cuerpos igual o más que yo.

Colocando mis manos sobre sus glúteos la elevé y se estremeció al notar mi erección cuando su cuerpo se pego al mío.

Ambos estábamos fuera de control.

Abrazándola la llevé hasta la cama que nos esperaba, lista para recibir nuestros cuerpos ardientes.

Con delicadeza la deje sobre la manta mientras, parado me quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata. Sus manos temblorosas atacaron los botones de mi camisa y le permití que me desnudara.

Glorioso, le mostré mi erección en todo su esplendor, después me incliné sobre ella y con una lentitud casi agonizante comencé a bajar el cierre de su vestido.

Sus zapatillas de tacón habían quedado olvidadas en alguna parte de la habitación y cuando vi su cuerpo apenas cubierto por un pequeño triángulo de encaje negro, me volví loco.

En un solo movimiento, quite el pedazo de tela que me estorbaba y ella gloriosa en su desnudes, me tomo de los hombros para no dejarme escapar.

Pero yo no quería hacerlo. Lo que me movía era hundirme dentro de su calor, perderme en su cuerpo. Dejarla sin una gota de su miel que tanto me desquiciaba y cuyo sabor había perseguido a través de los años.

Nuestros cuerpos se tocaron a lo largo y a lo ancho. Nuestras piernas se entrelazaron en aquel juego amoroso mientras las bocas jugaban a un solo ritmo, el dar y el recibir placer. Las manos temblorosas de ambos recorrieron las pieles sudorosas de nuestras anatomías hasta que no pudimos postergar por más tiempo lo inevitable.

Me coloqué frente a ella y temblado abrí sus glúteos para ubicarme en medio de ellos. Mi virilidad se detuvo justo en la entrada de su centro húmedo y tan anhelado por mí.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. No percibí ningún temor ni titubeo de parte de ella, así que proseguí con suavidad y delicadeza.

Sentí una ligera resistencia por parte de su cuerpo y comprendí que solo estaba lista para mí y no para otro hombre. Su cuerpo había revelado su más íntimo secreto y era solo mío.

Nadie más la había tocado. Sólo yo, durante las noches de locura que vivimos hacía tres años.

Entré en ella y un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Por un instante quede estático, percibiendo con todos los sentidos lo que ella me ofrecía, entonces me incline y la bese con ansiedad y hambre consiguiendo una respuesta embriagadora.

Comencé a moverme dentro de ella. Cada vez más rápido... cada vez más profundo. Atrayéndola hacia mí con ayuda de mis brazos. Envolviendo sus piernas a mi cadera. Absorbiendo su aroma, invadiendo mis sentidos. Inmortalizando ese momento en mi mente, en mi memoria.

De pronto la sentí rígida y una exclamación proveniente de su garganta me dio a entender que había alcanzado el orgasmo.

Entonces, estuve listo para ella.

Tensando todos mis músculos explote, expulsando y derramando mi semilla dentro del cuerpo femenino que seguía estremeciéndose entre mis brazos y por unos segundos nuestras miradas se encontraron, perdiéndonos en la profundidad de ellas y alargando ese momento sublime.

Permanecimos así por varios minutos hasta que las respiraciones agitadas regresaron a la normalidad y los corazones latieron a un nuevo ritmo. Las piernas entrelazadas. Piel contra piel. Desnudos.

El deseo dentro de un letargo.

Ella trato de moverse. Se lo impedí. Necesitaba seguirla sintiendo bajo mi cuerpo y al mismo tiempo clarificar mis ideas, buscarlas y encontrarlas en el lugar donde se perdieron dentro de mi mente.

Con voz ronca, causa de la pasión hablé.

- Esto no debió suceder... – vi en su rostro un aire de pesar y me apresuré a continuar, sujetándole el rostro para que me viera directamente a los ojos y así viera la sinceridad de mis palabras – Mi intensión cuando te encontré frente a mí hace unas horas no era llevarte a la cama... al contrario, quería hacer bien las cosas...

- No te preocupes... comprendo... – dijo en un susurro.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

- No lo haces... porque ni yo mismo me entiendo. Cuando te vi comprendí que el destino estaba jugando con nosotros y ahora está claro que la pasión y el deseo sigue latiendo igual o con mayor intensidad que hace tres años... pero mi intensión era por esta noche respetarte y descubrir porque el destino volvió a reunirnos.

Por varios segundos ella analizo mis palabras.

- Tú no eres el único culpable por no detenerte. Yo también tengo responsabilidad en esto. Sí hubiese querido hacerlo, habría dicho no... pero no lo hice Terry, porque de igual forma que tú deseaba que esto volviera a pasar.

El aire en mis pulmones se detuvo. Las miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Pose los labios en su boca y por unos instantes nos perdimos en las sensaciones que nos proporcionaba aquel beso.

- Te deseo, Candy. Te deseo más que a nada en el mundo... – me separé de ella sentándome en la orilla de la cama – Y mi sentido común me dice que no es solo el placer de tenerte en mis brazos.

Los brazos femeninos envolvieron mi cuerpo.

- Entonces vayamos a descubrir cuál es la treta que el destino nos tiene preparado para esta ocasión – susurró a mi oído.

Me gire y colocando las manos en su cintura la levanté y la coloque sobre las piernas. Con delicadeza parte algunos rizos que se pegaban en su rostro y absorbí cada milímetro de su rostro.

- ¿Estás segura de eso es lo que quieres? – pregunte para darle oportunidad de que se echara para atrás.

- Después de todo, solo nos quedan 10 horas – sonrió.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Escrito por Lady Jossie<p>

Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**MIEL SALADA II**

"Cuando el sexo y el amor se encuentran"

**Por **

**Lady Fabiola & Lady Josie**

En exclusiva para el Yahoo Group

Ángeles Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester

ART-G

Terryfic para público adulto y de amplio criterio

**Capítulo IV**

Por Lady Josie

"_Con un beso en tu frente, que se desliza hasta tu vientre. _

_Goloseando tan delicioso manjar sin dejar una pulgada sin explorar._

_Quiero llenarme de ti, y sentir el cantar de tu amar._

_Recorrer mis caderas, como electrizantes corrientes _

_Recorriendo por mis venas, embriagando mis sentidos..."_

_Graci_

21:00 hrs.

Al escuchar sus palabras, supe que estaba solo en nosotros hacer de aquellas horas algo inolvidable. Y con la intensión de que eso sucediera, le permití partir hacia el cuarto de baño al tiempo que iba recogiendo sus ropas regadas por la habitación, para que se aseara.

Mientras ella cerraba la puerta tras de sí, me incliné hacia la mesita de noche y tome el teléfono. Pedí una llamada al exterior. En un par de minutos tenía arreglada una pequeña sorpresa para la mujer que había devuelto el sentido a mi vida.

Me vestí y esperé sentado en el diván después de arreglar la cama, testigo del reencuentro de nuestros cuerpos.

Cuando salió del baño, quedé sin aliento. A pesar de ir vestida exactamente igual que la vez anterior, había un extraño brillo en su mirada que me dejo sin el vital aire en mis pulmones.

La satisfacción masculina se hizo presente en mi interior al saber yo había sido el causante de ello. Por extraño que pareciera me gustaba sentir ese calor invadir mi pecho.

Con caballerosidad me acerqué a ella y le planté un beso en sus labios color rubí, mientras mis manos tocaron la piel de sus brazos.

- ¡Estás fantástica! – externe tratando de absorber el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

Asintió.

- Sí no nos damos prisa, perderás la cena – balbuceó nerviosa.

Comprendí que ella tenía razón, así que me separé de su cuerpo y le ofrecí mi brazo para salir de ahí. Su cálida mano se posó sobre la tela del saco y en ese momento pude sacar el aire que había contenido en mis pulmones en un reflejo causado por contemplarla.

- ¡Mi abrigo! – exclamó cuando nos dirigíamos a la puerta.

La liberé de mi amarré y permití que saliera en busca del abrigo que la protegería del fresco viento de la ciudad. Mientras iba en busca de él, mis ojos se posaron en el movimiento sensual de sus carderas.

Una sensación comparada a oro líquido recorrió mis extremedidades. "Sí..." pensé "la llama sigue viva igual o mayor. Sólo está en mí que no vuelva a escaparse de entre mis manos".

Cuando volvió a mi lado, le dirigí una sonrisa. Feliz me sentía al tenerla de compañía esa noche, lo que causo que me preguntara "¿Sería así siempre?".

Por supuesto no sabía la respuesta, porque de lo único que tenía seguridad era que esa noche sería inolvidable. Así tendría que ser.

Tomados de las manos como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, salimos del hotel con el tiempo justo para llegar al restaurant, dónde quizá un escritor francés estaría furioso por mi falta de profesionalidad.

A pesar de mis sentidos exaltados por la premura del tiempo, me sentía diferente. Algo en mi reconocía lo mismo en Candy, quién a mi lado y con el rostro arrebolado seguía el mismo ritmo de mis pasos.

Recorrimos la corta distancia a bordo de un taxi y cuando arribamos a nuestro destino le ofrecí mi brazo para que se apoyara en él a la hora abandonar el auto de alquiler.

En un par de minutos, fuimos conducidos a un privado del establecimiento, donde un anciano ataviado con un atuendo del siglo pasado nos esperaba. Un par de ojos oscuros detrás de unas gafas de fondo de botella, nos observo de forma inquisitiva.

Por un momento creí que Candy saldría corriendo del lugar por la fuerza de la mirada del anciano. Con un apretón de mi brazo le indiqué que no temiera.

Realice las presentaciones pertinentes y ayude a la rubia a tomar asiento cerca de mí. No se me antojaba otro lugar de la mesa.

Nuestras rodillas se rozaron por debajo de la mesa y con seguridad puedo decir que amos sentimos esa corriente eléctrica que ataco nuestros cuerpos con sorpresa.

A pesar que la deseaba con la misma intensidad guardada durante tres años, tenía la firme convicción que no debería volver a suceder lo de la habitación hasta que no estuviera seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero no pude evitar que mi rodilla siguiera rozando su pierna.

Me gustaba esa tortura y las sensaciones que despertaba en mí. Me gustaba la travesura de tocarnos bajo el mantel, alejados de las miradas interrogantes de los demás asistentes, de nuestro interlocutor, de los meseros, del maître.

Así que posé la mano sobre su pierna. Ella disimulo la sorpresa muy bien, puesto que no separo los ojos del anciano.

- Qu'est-ce que juge de l'amour, Monsieur Grandchester? – atacó en francés Bertrand Tréguier mientras el mesero se acercaba con el menú.

Aunque no sabía a dónde deseaba llegar el anciano haciendo una pregunta acerca de cuál era la opinión que tenía del amor, agradecí la interrupción del mesero. Así me daba oportunidad de pensar en una respuesta, aunque la mirada de Candy escudriñaba mi semblante con seriedad.

Cuando se marcho el mesero con el pedido de las bebidas, llene mis pulmones de aire y respondí, sabiendo que entendería el escritor en mi idioma, pero sin alejar mi mano de la pierna de la chica.

- Opino que el amor es un arte... – miré a los ojos a Candy mientras hablaba – que se aprende en la madurez de todo ser humano, que implica humildad hacia la persona que se ama. Confianza para entregarle el corazón. Sabiduría para seguir creciendo con esa persona. Voluntad para entregar lo mejor de ti. Pasión para crear un sentimiento de unidad e intimidad indescriptibles... – conforme hablaba, notaba como el pecho de ella contenía el aire – Deseo de seguir hasta el final de los tiempos con esa persona. Felicidad acompañada de alegrías, tristezas, comprensión, conocimiento, humor... y dolor para aceptar cuando los momentos regalados por Dios terminan.

No sabía de que parte de mi mente o de mi corazón salieron esas palabras, aun así las sentía sinceras. Quería que fueran sinceras.

El francés asintió y con un claro acento comentó.

- Par Dieu! Es usted un joven muy listo... – y miró con detenimiento a Candy – Debe estar usted orgullosa por tener un hombre así a su lado.

Invariablemente el rostro de la rubia enrojeció y sentí en ese momento que deseaba estrecharla entre mis brazos... de nuevo.

Esperé la respuesta de ella, con ansia avasalladora.

- Merci, Monsieur Tréguier. Aunque difiero un poco en la definición que Terry ha externado.

Una ceja canosa se arqueó de forma interrogativa, instándola a que prosiguiera.

- El amor no es un arte, es una fuerza que tiene movimiento, causante de la unión de dos almas... es el acto más generoso del que somos capaces de realizar en la vida, que implica un auto-sacrificio y una elección. Que tiene como base el afecto, la confianza, el conocimiento íntimo mutuo, la lealtad y el respeto, acompañado de la firme convicción de que esa es la persona con la que deseas pasar el resto de tu vida...

Mientras Candy hablaba observé cómo las esmeraldas de los ojos se posaron sobre su regazo, en donde se encontraban las manos entrelazadas. Por algún motivo ella no había deseado mirarme directamente a mi rostro y entendí con claridad el por qué.

Lo que habíamos vivido con anterioridad no implicó jamás el amor. Solo fuimos dos cuerpos y dos mentes separadas, unidas únicamente por el gozo del sexo. Envueltas en una emoción salvaje mitificada en las mentes febriles que dominaron los sentidos.

Tratando de borrar ese recuerdo de su mente, tome su mano y la protegí con la mía. Ese gesto no paso desapercibido por el escritor.

- Charmeur! – Dijo con claro beneplácito – A pesar de ser una pareja joven saben el sentido de la vida.

A partir de ese momento, la frialdad entre nosotros desapareció y el resto de la cena fue abordado con tranquilidad por encima de la mesa, ya que debajo del mantel las caricias estaban a fuego vivo.

Mi mano había subido la barrera de la tela y bajo las yemas de los dedos sentía la suavidad de la piel femenina junto al calor que emanaba.

Mis dedos hacían círculos, torturándola, torturándome. Me sentía un adolescente por mi comportamiento. Pero no me importaba, un instinto que rayaba en lo salvaje me dominaba por completo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abalanzarme sobre ella y hacerle ahí mismo el amor.

Pero no era posible hacer eso, mucho menos con testigos y con el anciano que tenía una opinión sublime del amor.

- L'amour mueve montañas... – comenzó hablar de nuevo el escritor en una clara mezcla de idiomas.

A pesar de que me había relajado durante los últimos minutos, su comentario causo que me pusiera en guardia y que mi mano se detuviera en las caricias que provocaba sobre la piel de la rubia.

- ¿Para usted que significa L'amour? – le dirigí una sonrisa.

- Mí mujer... – un brillo en sus ojos oscuros me indicó que su mente se ubicaba en el pasado – Ella lleno mi vida de... lumiére... luz, durante los 49 años que duró nuestro matrimonio.

- Siento mucho su pérdida – respondió Candy anticipándose a mi comentario y dirigiéndome una sonrisa condescendiente.

- Natalie fue mi ancla durante mis momentos de loca inspiración – concluyo con un aire de tristeza. Después con el tenedor en la mano arrugada por el paso del tiempo, me señalo – Usted ha demostrado ser un hombre cabal...

Ahora fue mi turno de asentir y de estremecerme cuando la mano de Candy se poso sobre mi pierna. Un calor abrasador cruzo la tela del pantalón, internándose en mi ingle.

- ... que conoce el sentido de la vida... – blandeó el tenedor – Y usted jovencita tiene una gran labor para evitar que sus pies despeguen del suelo.

El rostro de Candy enrojeció visiblemente.

- Le agradezco su comentario – respondió con ella con cautela, sin revelar la naturaleza de nuestra relación.

Pero sí alguien se hubiese fijado por debajo de la mesa, se habría dado cuenta de la real naturaleza que nos unía.

- Un hombre debe tener una familia... hijos... para que sea más productivo... – siguió hablando el francés sin tomar en cuenta que la tensión en mí crecía – Los sueños giran alrededor del bienestar personal y el ser humano necesita estar siempre acompañado... – cortó una parte de su platillo para llevárselo a la boca.

- Entendemos con claridad su punto de vista – comenté al considerar que no estaba demás intervenir en aquel monólogo – Usted tuvo sus años más productivos en compañía de su señora esposa.

El hombre asintió, después se limpió las comisuras de la boca con una servilleta.

- No dudo que usted hará un buen trabajo con mí guión. Creo que su compañía productora es la mejor opción para plasmar L'amour con el que hice mi escrito.

Al escuchar sus palabras, una sensación de satisfacción se apoderó de mí ser, mezclada por la satisfacción que la mano de Candy provocaba sobre mí cuerpo.

- Estoy honrado por su elección, Monsieur Tréguier – sonreí, fingiendo que no pasaba nada en mi.

- Estoy segura que usted jamás se arrepentirá.

El júbilo con el que se expresó Candy llego al centro de mi pecho. Agradecí mentalmente el apoyo y la confianza que con su comentario depositaba en mí.

- No se hable más, señor Grandchester – el anciano hablo con decisión – Puede enviar mañana mismo a su abogado para firmar la sucesión de derechos... Sé que usted tendrá la capacidad de respetar el guión tal y cómo fue escrito y eso... solo lo puede hacer una persona que conoce el amor en cualquier de sus extensiones.

Sus últimas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente febril. "¿Qué conocía el amor?" Estuve a punto de mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro, negando, pero una nueva pregunta se fijo en mi pensamiento confuso "¿Para mí que era el amor? ¿Quién podía hacer aflorar en mí la intensidad que con anterioridad le había descrito al escritor?" pero mis ojos tomaron la dirección hacia la mujer que a mi lado estaba.

Eso me dio la respuesta que necesitaba en ese momento.

Candy.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

**Escrito por Lady Jossie**

Gracias por leer! mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia, esperamos hayan tenido unas fantásticas vacaciones de semana santa, y aquí estamos con el cap de Lunes, nos vemos el miercoles :D

ya pronto viene el punto de vista de Candy ;) qué estará pensando durante este reencuentro en paris? jajajaja

gracias a todas por su amistad y apoyo!

saludos desde Terryland!

fabs


	5. Chapter 5

**MIEL SALADA II**

"Cuando el sexo y el amor siempre van de la mano"

**Por **

**Lady Fabiola & Lady Josie**

En exclusiva para el Yahoo Group

Ángeles Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester

ART-G

Terryfic para público adulto y de amplio criterio

**Capítulo V**

Por Lady Josie

"_Al golpe de nuestros cuerpos, despertando en su vaivén,_

_Nuestro sueño guardado para este tiempo con una explosión_

_De fuego, amor, ternura, deseo y pasión... Hacerte mi mujer._

_Mi amor, mi amante, dueña y señora de mi cuerpo, de mi amor..._

_Rendirme totalmente a ti en una sumisa entrega._

_¡Amor! ... ¡amor! ... ¡amor! ..._

_Yo quiero... hacerte el amor..."_

_Graci_

22:00 hrs.

La revelación me dejo por completo sin otro pensamiento que el nombre de Candy repitiéndose dentro de mi cabeza.

"¿Sería posible que ella fuera la clave de mi descontento durante los últimos tres años? ¿La causante de mis noches solitarias y el haberme sentido poco atraído por las mujeres que entraron a mi vida y que no dejaron huella en ningún sitió?"

La realidad de esos años en soledad era la más clara de las respuestas. Sin habérmelo propuesto, permití que ella entrara en mí igual que la humedad, en silencio hasta llenar todo mi ser.

Me había enamorado hacia tres años, por eso la desesperación que me invadió cuando la vi marcharse en el autobús.

Y ahora el mismo destino se había encargado de reunirnos a miles de kilómetros de donde nos encontramos por vez primera. Con una nueva oportunidad para los dos.

- Me marcho, Monsier Grandchester – habló el anciano, sacándome de mis pensamientos – Aunque mi querida Nataly ya no está conmigo sé que no me perdonará que me desvele esta noche – el cuerpo encorvado y cansado por el paso del tiempo se levantó de la silla.

Me vi en la necesidad de hacer lo mismo para despedirme de él. Candy siguió mi acción y con agradecimiento ella se despidió del francés, después yo extendí mi mano en gesto de despedida.

- Muchas gracias, Monsier Tréguier. No se va arrepentir de la decisión tomada – respondí con seriedad cuando nuestras manos se separaron.

- Lo sé... – miró a Candy – Esperó, Mademoiselle White que siga mis consejos.

- Los tomaré siempre en cuenta – la voz de Candy llegó a mi envuelta en una promesa.

Y el anciano asintió, avanzando con paso cansado y lleno de sabiduría robada a los años de experiencia, salió de ahí. Dejándonos solos.

En ese momento me gire y la vi con detenimiento. Mis ojos se clavaron en el rostro hermoso de ella. Por unos segundos permanecimos así. Sin hablar. Sin externar lo que había pasado durante esa hora.

Por un instante pensé que el manto místico extendido por el anciano aun nos rodeaba.

- ¡Felicidades, Terry! – exclamó ella, rompiendo la magia del lugar – Conseguiste lo que más deseabas.

Yo, aturdido moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No. Aun no he conseguido lo que más deseo en la vida.

Percibí como el labio inferior de ella temblaba y desee atraparlos con mi boca, pero había hecho la promesa de no dejarme llevar por mis instintos descontrolados. Así que no tuve más remedio que cumplirla.

- ¿Entonces...? – la voz de ella sonó confusa.

Y rodeándole los hombros con mi brazo explique:

- Al final de la noche, sabrás lo que quise decir... Ahora debo cumplir con la promesa que te hice...

A pesar de la tranquilidad de mi semblante, temblaba por dentro. La noche aun era joven y todo podía suceder durante las horas que nos restaban, por lo que no me sentía seguro de la respuesta de ella cuando viera mí primera sorpresa.

Sentí como su espalda se envaraba ante el contacto de mi brazo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió con sospecha.

La solté y me alejé de ella unos pasos para observar su rostro y descubrir sus pensamientos.

Pero ninguno me fue velado.

- No te preocupes, Candy. No voy a pedirte nada que no desees, ni obligarte hacerlo... Recuerda que te dije que hoy íbamos a celebrar la obtención de tú título y eso vamos hacer – me encogí de hombros esperando su respuesta.

- Yo... sí, lo siento. Se me fue la cabeza por un momento – contestó contrariada.

Trate de sonreír para llenarla de tranquilidad.

- Te entiendo y solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de compensar los esfuerzos que has hecho durante un gran periodo de tu vida.

La figura femenina se relajo ante mis ojos y una sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios.

- Te agradezco mucho la intensión que tienes... ¿pero cuáles son los planes que has ideado o no hay planes para festejar?

Al ver el brillo en su mirada, comprendí que había derrumbado la muralla que por momentos ella erigía para protegerse.

Solté una carcajada.

- Definitivamente tengo planes... pero serán revelados conforme pasen las horas y en primer lugar, debemos salir de aquí antes que la noche nos coma y no alcancemos hacer nada de lo que nos espera.

Después de que llegamos a un entendimiento mutuo, salimos del restaurante con nuestros cuerpos juntos, disfrutando de la cercanía, del reencuentro, de lo que nos esperaba, de lo que despertábamos el uno por el otro.

Ansiosos por recorrer el camino que nos estábamos trazando.

Su brazo envolviendo mi cintura, mi brazo envolviendo sus hombros cubiertos por la tela del abrigo, protegiéndola de la inclemencia del tiempo.

Así avanzamos por las aceras plagadas de franceses y turistas. Caminando al encuentro de nuestro destino.

Llegamos a una pequeña plaza, rodeada de edificios altos y antiguos. La llevé a una banca y con un pañuelo que saque de uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, limpie las gotas depositadas por la lluvia sobre el hierro forjado de la banca.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer aquí? – preguntó ella, tomando el asiento que le ofrecía.

- Tenemos que esperar solo unos momentos – comenté disimulando la sensación de nerviosismo que comenzaba a dominarme.

En pocos minutos sería velada la primera sorpresa que había preparado para Candy.

Ella se removió de forma inquieta sobre la banca y palmeo el lugar al lado de ella.

- No me gusta que estés de pie. Lo que sea que debamos esperar merece que tomes asiento.

Limpie el sitió que ella me indico con el pañuelo y me senté junto a ella.

Por un instante, creí que permaneceríamos los dos callados, a la expectativa, pero ella tomo la iniciativa al iniciar la conversación.

- ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?

Su voz llegó hasta mí como olas con sabor a sal.

"¿Realmente sentía una curiosidad genuina por saber de mi vida durante los últimos tres años? ¿O su pregunta fue hecha con el claro propósito de juzgar mis acciones cometidas en todo ese tiempo?

Tomé aire para poder hablar, aunque lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue hacerle una pregunta con el mismo sentido que la de ella.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en los últimos años, Candy?

Los ojos verdes se detuvieron en un punto lejano de la plaza.

- Te hice primero la pregunta y creo que por derecho de antigüedad merezco que la respondas primero – la voz femenina cargada de seriedad se internó en mis oídos, como si fuera una caricia – Lo único que supe de ti fue que ganaste el Oscar el año pasado por la película que filmaste en Bombay y para serte franca la vi... porque deseaba hacerlo.

Ante la sinceridad de sus palabras no tuve más remedio que responder.

- Después de que terminé la película, regrese a la nación que me vio crecer...

- ¿A Inglaterra? – inquirió con curiosidad.

- Sí. Necesita alejarme de Los Ángeles. Ya no me sentía cómodo ahí, ni mucho menos en el ambiente de Hollywood.

- ¿Qué te paso? – su preocupación me conmovió.

Dibuje una sonrisa torcida en mis labios.

- Lo que menos te imaginas... – a ver como centraba su mirada en mí, añadí – La filmación no fue un lecho de rosas. La pobreza extrema de los ciudadanos de Bombay fue el marco extra de la película, aunado a las exigencias de mi personaje... creo que sencillamente me cansé del mundo superfluo de Hollywood y por eso regresé a Londres... al lugar donde me sentía más cómodo en ese momento.

Sabía que cada palabra pronunciada fue analizada por ella, buscando un sentido a lo que externaba.

- ¿Cuándo te llegó el ansia de volver?

- Al comprender que lo que faltaba en mi interior no podía encontrarlo ahí.

Ante el misterio de mis palabras, una ceja rubia se arqueó en forma interrogativa.

- Necesitaba ir por mi sueño... el crear la productora era mi meta en ese momento.

- Y lo lograste – una mano femenina se coló en mi pierna.

Asentí.

- Sólo en cierta medida porque no fue fácil hacer el cambio del cine a la televisión. El ambiente farandulero me lo impidió en un principio así que tuve que llamar a Marcus para que me guiara en los pasos que requería hacer para no errar en mi propósito.

Al escuchar el nombre de mi amigo y director, Candy preguntó por él.

- Está excelente. Después del estreno del documental su carrera dio un giro de 180° grados y ahora se dedica hacer documentales culturales.

Sus ojos no disimularon la sorpresa que se reflejo en ellos.

- ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto. Con la llegada de su hijo se dio cuenta que necesitaba hacer un cambio...

- Y lo hizo...

- Así es – sonreí – Y más, porque el documental que hicimos llego a la estratosfera aunado al misterio de quiénes eran los actores que participaron en él.

El rostro de la rubia se sonrojo.

- Me... alegro por Marcus – balbuceó.

- ¿Lo has visto?

- ¿A quién? ¿A Marcus? – inquirió sin comprender.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

- El documental – aclaré.

Candy lo negó.

- No... es algo que he querido borrar de mi mente...

Sus palabras se clavaron en el centro de mi pecho. Posiblemente la sensación que sentí en ese momento se reflejo en mi rostro, porque ella se apresuro a comentar.

- No me refiero a olvidar lo que tú y yo vivimos cuando lo filmábamos, sino que simplemente he tratado de no recordar que hice la película – y en son de broma añadió – y no es serio añadirla en mi curriculum y menos cuando una de las clausulas exigía el anonimato de sus autores.

Solté una carcajada.

- Tienes razón.

Por unos segundos las miradas se encontraron, envolviéndonos en medio de la plaza. Aislados de lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor.

- Te extrañe – dije en un momento de debilidad – En estos tres años te extrañe – por fin pude externar lo que sentía y eso me trajo una paz extraña en mi sentir.

Nunca se lo había dicho a una mujer y eso me daba la convicción de que estaba haciendo lo correcto en ese momento. Realmente había extrañado su presencia durante los años de soledad sufridos y autoinflijidos en los que se sumió mi existencia

Candy contuvo el aire de sus pulmones.

- Es... maravilloso lo que has dicho... yo no pensé que eso sucedería.

Envolví su mano con la mía y la apreté en un intento de que sintiera con mi contacto lo que mi cuerpo deseaba transmitirle.

- Hasta que no volví a encontrarme frente a frente contigo, comprendí que te había extrañado de una forma...

- Shh... detente – coloco un dedo de su mano liberada en la comisura de mi boca – No sigas, por favor.

Su demanda me tomo por sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté porque quería escuchar sus razones.

"¿Cuáles eran sus motivos para pedirme que me detuviera? ¿Lo vivido no había significado nada para ella, a pesar de haberme entregado su virginidad en un momento de locura exquisita?"

Traté de comprender sus razones, pero nada coherente se me ocurría.

Solo estaba en ella externar sus sentimientos y no en mí interpretarlos.

- No quiero que al final de la noche haya una despedida – me respondió con tranquilidad, alejando su dedo de mi boca.

- ¿Quién dijo que va haber una despedida? – pregunte sin reflejar mi desesperación.

- ¿Recuerdas que esta mañana regreso a Estados Unidos? Hay un trabajo que me espera en Los Ángeles.

Trató de darme calma en una sonrisa, pero fue un intento fallido.

- No subas al avión – demandé, poniéndome de pie frente a ella.

Candy movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No sé si pueda cumplirlo – respondió.

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de pesar y no pasaron desapercibidas para mí.

Para mi desgracia, los pasos de una persona que comenzaba a acercarse me hicieron detenerme en mi plan de convencerla para que no se fuera de la ciudad.

Necesitaba más tiempo con ella y precisamente tiempo era el que no teníamos.

- ¿Monsieur Grandchester?

Escuche la voz de un hombre a mis espaldas. Me gire y quede frente a frente un individuo ataviado con un traje oscuro.

- Oui, je suis – confirme su pregunta.

Los ojos de Candy nos observaban como plato. En un reflejo, ella también se paró de la banca.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó con nerviosismo.

- No, nada – respondí con suavidad.

En ese momento sabía que era mejor no mostrar las sensaciones de vacío que atizaban en mi pecho, así que sonreí para tranquilizarla.

- Espera unos momentos.

Al ver que asentía, aleje al recién llegado de ahí hasta lograr una distancia prudente y necesaria para que ella no escuchara lo que íbamos a decir.

- ¿Trajo mi encargo? – pregunte en francés.

- Oui, Monsieur Grandchester – contesto – Necesito ver primero sus credenciales.

En un par de segundos saque el pasaporte y la tarjeta de identidad.

El hombre cotejo las fotografías con mi rostro y las regresó a mis manos.

- Tiene un cargamento valioso en sus manos. Solo tenga cuidado de no extraviarlo – aconsejo antes de entregarme una serie de cajitas envueltas en terciopelo negro.

- No tenga cuidado. Lo haré.

Cuando el recién llegado se alejo, me volví hacia Candy. Para ese momento, las cajitas estaban guardadas dentro de los bolsillos de mi saco, con excepción de una, la cual me indico el hombre antes de irse que esa tenía la sorpresa inicial. Por lo que la separé del resto.

Caminé hacia ella, actuando lleno de tranquilidad.

- ¿Está todo bien? – inquirió con voz entrecortada.

- ¡Perfecto! – respondí sin revelar nada de la sorpresa que le esperaba.

- ¿Quién era esa persona?

Comprendí que no podía fingir más ante ella. Candy demandaba respuestas, así que era el momento para dárselas.

- Un enviado...

- ¿De quién? ¿De dónde?

Cerré mis manos con las suyas y la miré a los ojos directamente, tratando de descubrir un brillo que me indicara que estaba en lo correcto al dar el siguiente paso.

En ellos percibí perplejidad, preocupación, nerviosismo.

Tomando el aire necesario, entendí que no podía postergar más el momento.

- Deseo entregarte esto... – saque del bolsillo la primera caja de terciopelo.

Candy miró primero la cajita en medio de mis manos y después fijo sus ojos en mi rostro.

- ¿De... qué se trata todo esto? – tartamudeo.

- Sólo ábrelo, por favor – suplique con el corazón en un puño.

Su mano se extendió para tomar la cajita y note un perceptible temblor en ella.

- ¿Terry? – preguntó nerviosa.

- Sólo ábrelo – repetí.

Al fin, sus dedos alcanzaron la cajita y conteniendo la respiración observé como la abría.

Sus ojos brillaron por la sorpresa.

- ¿Diamantes? – inquirió trémula.

Asentí para darme tiempo de recuperarme.

- Uno por cada hora que llevamos juntos – dije en voz baja, apenas perceptible para ella.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significan? ¿Qué quieres lograr con ellos?

Sus preguntas taladraron mi consciencia.

¿Podría responderlas sin revelar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella?

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

**Escrito por Lady Jossie**

Gracias por leer! mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia, el próximo cap viene el viernes y ya será con el punto de vista de Candy y escrito por mi :D esperamos les guste!

saludos desde Terryland!

fabs


	6. Chapter 6

**MIEL SALADA II**

"Cuando el sexo y el amor se encuentran"

**Por **

**Lady Fabiola & Lady Josie**

En exclusiva para el Yahoo Group

Ángeles Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester

ART-G

Terryfic para público adulto y de amplio criterio

**Capítulo VI**

Por Fabiola

"Arde el secreto de quererte; como el mismo fuego de amor que me quema, arde en mi pecho el susurro enamorado, que ansiando tocar tus labios, teme jamás alcanzarte."

23:00 hrs.

Tristemente me di cuenta de que no me conocía en absoluto.

- Es por cada hora juntos – explicó –, como un regalo especial.

Los cuatro diamantes en el interior de aquel estuche de terciopelo eran magníficos sin duda, y evidentemente de muy alto valor. Deseé que pudiese yo ser alguien que apreciara algo como esto.

- Están bonitos, gracias.

Cerré el estuche y lo extendí hacia él.

- Los puedes guardar por mi, por favor? No quisiera perderlos.

- Claro.

Su semblante se vio contrariado; pero intenté fingir normalidad.

Me levanté con lentitud de donde estaba sentada, al tiempo que él guardaba en el interior de su saco el ostentoso regalo. Sonreí con pesar en mi interior pensando que ése era el primer regalo entre nosotros, y que precisamente era el que demostraba lo poco que nos conocíamos.

Caminamos un momento por la acera de aquel parque solitario. Guardé en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta mis manos, temerosa de que me traicionaran y tuviera el impulso de abrazarlo de nuevo o de tomar su mano. Y también lo hice como un velado mensaje de que no intentara él hacerlo. No quería sentirlo cerca de mí.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Ese solo detalle me demostraba la estupidez tan grande que había cometido yo pensando que tal vez esta vez sería diferente; que quizás hoy tendríamos una oportunidad.

Volví a recriminarme haber sucumbido al deseo otra vez, me acusé a mi misma en lo profundo por el desliz, porque no podía culparlo a él.

Él era hoy el mismo caballero de siempre, y su único pecado era no conocerme en lo más mínimo; pero de eso Terrence Grandchester, el actor, no tenía la culpa. Ni de que fuésemos incompatibles, ni de no pertenecernos, ni de que yo lo amara.

Junto a mí caminaba él también silencioso. Me sentí mal por no agradecerle como debía el gesto, pero a final de cuentas tenía mis razones para haberle pedido que cuidara de esos diamantes, no pensaba quedármelos.

Así que después de todo, él podría devolverlos a la joyería o a donde sea que los hubiera conseguido. Como si dormir con él tuviera un precio, pagaba con piedras el peso de mi cuerpo. Me sentí muy ofendida, pero más que eso me sentí triste. Ojala él supiera que era otro tipo de intercambio el que yo ansiaba.

Recordé entonces estos tres años. Él fue escueto en su respuesta, quizás pensando que yo intentaba saber si había estado con alguien o no. Él no sabía que la primera en saber que yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, era yo.

Pero, aunque él respondió vagamente, en mi mente repasé lo sucedido en mi vida este tiempo.

No hubo mucho que recordar, al menos fuera del plano profesional. Me titulé pronto de la universidad, y obtuve la beca para la Sorbonne, y mientras hacía mi posgrado entré como pasante al Museo Du Louvre, en el departamento de restauración.

Profesionalmente me había superado, no eran muchos quienes podían jactarse de un posgrado como el mío en la universidad más importante, en cuanto a expresión artística se refiere, en el mundo; ni tampoco podrían decir como yo que trabajaron por dos años en el Museo con mayor historia del orbe.

Me había preparado profesionalmente en niveles que jamás imaginé, aunque siempre tuve en mente, como una meta a lograr; y al mismo tiempo había conocido muchas personas del medio, conectándome con las mejores oportunidades.

Había sido afortunada, al menos profesionalmente.

En el ámbito del amor era otra cosa, una muy distinta. Los hubo y no los hubo por períodos de tiempo imperceptibles. Tenía treinta años y no sentía el menor apuro por casarme. Lo que la sociedad promueva como estigma o cliché para las solteras de más de treinta es cosa que me tiene sin cuidado.

Además para ciertos círculos sociales, donde las mujeres preparadas e independientes se mueven, no existe tal cosa como una edad límite para casarse.

Lo que yo quería era amar. Así que hubo amigos que querían ser algo más, compañeros que pretendían mayor acercamiento; salí con muchos, cené con infinidad, paseé, conocí, conversé; tuve muchas oportunidades, pero nunca concreté nada con nadie.

El motivo para ello caminaba junto a mí esa noche bajo el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas de Paris. Alguien que borroso desapareció un día, pero que jamás por ello borroso se volvió su recuerdo en mi mente.

Al pensar en eso, mi corazón se estrujó de nuevo mientras caminábamos, pero intenté despejar mi mente y dedicarme a pensar en mis planes.

Un empleo en una galería muy importante me esperaba a mi regreso a mi país. Quizás no tenía ahorros, ni nada que pudiese llamar mío, pero no me importaba. La vida da muchas vueltas, y tener o no tener no da el valor de la misma.

Tenía mi plan trazado, a mi regreso a Los Ángeles tenía mi trabajo asegurado en una prestigiosa galería en Orange County; viviría un par de semanas en casa de Patty y Stear, que ya estaban casados.

Estaría con ellos hasta el día de mi primer sueldo, con él planeaba dar el adelanto para alquilar un departamento del cual ya me había informado desde aquí; y así iniciaría mi vida, poco a poco como siempre; lentamente, pero con paso seguro.

No necesitaba demasiado, pintar era mi alimento. Así que mientras tuviera algo que comer, un empleo que pague las cuentas y un lienzo blanco frente a mí; con eso era feliz.

Para mí las pertenencias carecían de valor más allá de lo indispensable. Si había estudiado era por mi afán de superarme y por el deseo de cumplir mi sueño; no para viajar por el mundo o tener dinero o joyas, como esos diamantes…

¿Diamantes? Pensé en mi interior. ¿Diamantes? ¿Por qué no otra cosa? ¿Por qué no una flor? ¿O una caricia que fuera más allá de lo meramente sexual o un beso? Un beso. Un beso de verdad como el que tanto he ansiado de sus labios, y no la locura apasionado en la que nos sucumbimos tan pronto nos vimos.

El motivo para no tener de él eso que yo tanto deseaba, era muy simple y lo entendí en un momento cuando abrí ese estuche: él no me amaba. Lo vi en esos diamantes.

Era yo una conquista más, una mujer que conseguir, un cuerpo bello y una cara hermosa, alguien para adornar, alguien para tener sexo con ella, pero nada más.

Evidentemente para él yo no era alguien para proteger entre los brazos, o susurrar cosas lindas, o para sentir por ella eso que tanto desearía obtener de él… amor.

Y mucho menos alguien por quien dejarse amar. ¡Con las ganas que tengo yo de quererlo!

Con las noches que me dormí llorando extrañándolo, soñando con él, cerrando los ojos a propósito pero deseando no dormir jamás, sólo cerrando los ojos para recordar sus ojos y su sonrisa, y el sonido de su voz. Concentrándome en mi sueño de que nos amaríamos un día y lo nuestro sería mucho más de lo que fue.

O al menos sería algo. Algo, lo que sea. Algo contra la nada que hubo y el vacío que quedó.

Se me rompió el corazón. Otra vez. De nuevo esta noche en Paris caminando, igual que hace tres años.

Entonces algo llamó su atención y volteó a su costado, al otro lado de mí, y aproveché para limpiar rápidamente mi mejilla. Estaba llorando.

Respiré profundamente dándome cuenta de que no podía llorar frente a él. No podía dejarme llevar por este dolor que quería salir y gritar y llorar a voz en cuello.

- Terry – intenté que mi voz sonara normal.

Lo sentí girar para verme al tiempo que caminábamos, pero no quise encontrar sus ojos con los míos, continué con la vista al frente.

- Lo estoy pasando muy bien – dije.

- Pero…?

Supo que había algo más.

- Es tarde – expliqué con voz pausada –, mi vuelo sale demasiado temprano en la mañana y hoy fue un día muy pesado. No sabes las ganas que tengo de dormir.

No mentía del todo, en verdad estaba muy agotada.

- Entiendo – susurró –. Volvemos al hotel?

- Por favor.

El centro de Paris esta lleno de callejuelas y por una de ellas, caminando casi como en un sueño, antes de darme cuenta, ya habíamos llegado cerca del hotel.

Antes de entrar quise aligerar un poco el ambiente, consciente de que él era todo lo amable que alguien puede ser y no merecía un desplante de mi parte.

- Quizás podamos vernos alguna vez en Los Ángeles.

Intenté bromear; y aunque conservaba las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, con un movimiento rocé con el codo su brazo.

- Digo – quise sonreír y me forcé a verlo –, esto no tiene que ser una despedida. Nos veremos allá.

- Claro, sí.

Él estaba de lo más pensativo y por el breve instante en que sus ojos se posaron en los míos, vi en ellos el deseo de aparentar normalidad, igual que yo.

- Claro – quise que mi voz sonara con alegría –, tomaremos un café, nos pondremos al día. Con más tiempo sabes?

- Claro, sí – respondió de nuevo –. Te llamaré.

Creo que él, al igual que yo, sabía ya que ese encuentro no sucedería jamás. Ni siquiera me había pedido mi número telefónico; y no podía imaginarse que yo conservaba, a pesar de no utilizarlo ya nunca en Paris, el mismo aparato con el mismo número que tenía hace tres años, y todo con la esperanza de que él llamaría un día.

Pero nunca lo hizo, así que jamás lo haría luego de esta noche, yo lo sabía. Había dicho momentos antes que me había extrañado, pero de ser eso cierto, por qué no me buscó? Por qué nunca me llamó?

Yo tenía ya otro aparato telefónico y el de hace tres años no lo usaba ya en absoluto, pero siempre lo tenía listo, en el cajón de mi buró, antes en Los Ángeles, luego en Paris, con la batería cargada y la señal correcta, porque él podría llamarme en cualquier momento.

Pero él, en tres años, no me llamó ni una sola vez. Jamás recibí ni tan solo una llamada que alguien cortara, como les pasa a las heroínas en las películas.

Él tenía mi número, siempre lo tuvo, siempre lo ha tenido, y nunca me llamó. Quién es la tonta ahora? Si te amara Candice, me decía a mí misma; si él te amara, te llamaría! Despierta! Pero jamás lo hizo.

Historias van y vienen de grandes gestos de amor y sacrificio, de un hombre que ama a una mujer hasta la locura, que no puede vivir sin ella, y hace hasta lo imposible por localizarla, y él tenía mi número! Tenía mi número! Y nunca jamás hizo una llamada! Duele tanto adentro, pero he de entenderlo de una vez! Él no me ama!

Cuántas veces pensé en buscarlo yo, pero él se había ido fuera del país y hablar con el actor Terrence Grandchester no es cosa fácil. Él no era alguien que salga en las páginas amarillas, y al _googlearlo_, porque lo hice millones de veces, obviamente jamás aparecía su número.

Sólo notas e imágenes, su cara en todas partes, luciendo cada vez más atractivo, rodeado de mujeres hermosas, fama, éxito, reflectores. Llegué a odiar tanto el internet que cancelé mi servicio.

Un par de meses después de la filmación, llamé a Marcus y le dije que había olvidado algo en la casa de la piscina, que me diera el número de Terrence para llamarle, en respuesta me llegó un paquete a mi casa con una bufanda que alguien había olvidado durante la filmación. Y no, no era mía. Y no, no me dio su teléfono.

Y ahí estaba otra cosa. Si Marcus conocía mi dirección, y él y Terrence eran amigos, no es cuestión de física espacial darse cuenta de que si no me contactaba era porque no quería.

Pero aún así, en otra ocasión, intenté ir a su casa, pero sin mi pase que me acreditaba como participante de filmación y sin aparecer mi nombre en la lista de visitantes registrados no pude pasar ni de la reja. El vigilante se negó incluso a dejarme pasar al interior del complejo habitacional. Así que ni a su puerta pude llegar.

Y ahora, el colmo de lo patético, como si no hubiese sido suficiente: En una ocasión hubo un concurso para fans de una de sus películas, los ganadores irían a la premier donde asistiría el elenco, por aburrimiento o por melancolía o por garrafal estupidez participé. Pensando que eso sí que habría sido un re-encuentro muy romántico; pero tampoco sucedió. Mandé mis respuestas, pero ganaron unas personas que ni supe de dónde son.

Así que al salir de la universidad y dirigirme a otro continente a una nueva vida, y aunque seguí conservando mi número, sólo por si acaso; me propuse olvidarme de él y dejar de ser la más humillante caricatura de mí misma. Pero aquí es donde me lo vine a encontrar, dos años después de dejar mi país. Tres años sin verlo.

Y esta noche nos estábamos despidiendo y prometió llamar, pero ni tan sólo pidió mi número. ¿Acaso necesito más señal? ¿Puede una mujer ser más tonta que yo?

Patty diría "No es ser tonta, es estar enamorada, el amor es así".

Pero amar como yo amo es tan doloroso, que es mejor enojarme conmigo mismo y tacharme de estúpida, que ponerme a llorar como magdalena, eso ya lo hice mucho. Y sabía que lo haría de nuevo tan pronto entrara a mi habitación esta noche.

Porque volvía a perderlo por segunda vez. Cosa curiosa, perder lo mismo dos veces, sin jamás haberlo tenido siquiera.

Él era un hombre maravilloso, caballeroso, atento, muy amable, tierno sin duda y único de muchas formas. Jamás me forzó a nada, ni se propasó de mis propios límites, ni me faltó al respeto, y a su manera ha querido halagarme.

Creo que suspiré deseando que algo hubiera de posibilidad entre nosotros. Él no tenía la culpa de no haberse enamorado de mí, ni de que fuesen nuestras vidas tan distintas.

Volteé a verlo un segundo, procurando que no lo notara. Si me permitiera soñar de nuevo, soñaría con poder entregarle mi corazón.

Este corazón que se sentía solo, tan solo desde que él llegó, y luego cuando se fue y me fui; y ahora desde que llegó de nuevo. Este corazón que habría de llorar lágrimas amargas en la madrugada cuando me despidiera de nuevo, y ni él ni yo hiciéramos nada para evitar partir a donde sea que nos dirigíamos, que no era el mismo lugar, sino dos muy distintos.

Y supe que volvería a llorarle. Más y más.

Así como le lloré semanas y meses enteros. Ansiando que mi teléfono sonara y que fuera su voz. Y entonces yo correría a verlo, y él me invitaría a platicar en la playa, y conversaríamos y nos conoceríamos y terminaríamos enamorados, como en esas películas rosas, donde se aman tanto que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

Lloraría de nuevo como le lloraba cuando soñaba que buscaba mi dirección, o que se aparecía de pronto en la universidad para decirme que me había buscado por mar y cielo hasta dar conmigo; y me tomaría en sus brazos y besaría mis labios, jurando jamás dejarme de nuevo.

Y volvería a buscarlo entre la gente, como por tres años lo busqué. Y lo sentiría llegar en todas partes, extrañándolo en cada lugar. Y lo vería en el rostro de todos los hombres, incapaz de entregarme a ninguno, porque ninguno es él.

Ninguno es él; lágrimas de mi corazón que anhela y que anhela tanto, tantísimo; y se rompe en mil pedazos, despojos de lo que quiso ser un día pero que jamás pasó; y ha de llorar, y llorar, y llorar mucho, porque ninguno es él. Ninguno es él!

Hacía tres años una herida en mi corazón se había abierto, jamás sanó, y mucho trabajo me costó aprender a vivir con ella. Esta noche se abría de nuevo, más dolorosa que nunca.

Caminando en silencio mis ojos ardían, sujetando estas lágrimas, pidiéndoles que esperen a estar sola, en mi habitación, porque no puedo llorar frente a él; para eso la soledad me espera.

Porque habría de llorarle esta noche y todas las noches, tocando el piano, como cuando aprendí sólo para recordarlo a él, porque a él le gustaba ese instrumento. Tocando sólo las melodías que lo trajeran de nuevo a mi mente.

Trozos de él, pedazos de sí mismo que dejó entretejidos en mi interior sin siquiera darse cuenta, sin saberlo jamás. Cuánto dolía todo esto.

Sí. Esta nueva despedida sería todavía más dolorosa que la anterior y yo habría de llorar y llorar, y llorar mucho, porque cuánto lo amaba.

Inexplicablemente me había enamorado de él, y creo que fue en ese amanecer en la playa o quizás antes, no lo sé. No supe cuándo el sueño de alguien se convirtió en sueño de él. Pero así había sido.

Porque este tiempo su recuerdo, que no se iba, me hizo darme cuenta de que lo amaba, de que lo adoraba.

Quería abrazarlo, verlo, hacerlo sonreír, cuidar de él, mimarlo en mis brazos. Llenarlo de toda la ternura que yo tenía en mi interior y que sólo él había despertado.

Yo tenía en mi corazón para él, toda la ternura del mundo para darle; y se me iba a morir adentro. Porque jamás se la entregaría.

Ni descubriría los secretos en sus ojos, o en sus gestos o sonrisas.

Ni lo besaría en las mañanas, ni conversaríamos cada día, ni sería yo compañera en sus alegrías y tristezas, ni los brazos que lo cobijen, ni el suspiro, ni el aliento, ni el palpitar, como él era el mío. Inexplicablemente y sin motivo, sin causa, sin juicio, sin que nada descifrara las razones, yo lo amaba.

No supe por qué, ni supe cómo, pero me había enamorado de él.

Y sí, hoy habría de llorarle otra vez, porque de nuevo mi sueño se rompió.

Pero no podía hacerlo, llorar, frente a él.

Otra vez, disimuladamente volteé a un costado y limpié mi rostro de estas lágrimas que amenazaban con convertirse en un huracán incontenible. Respiré profundamente, quise evadirme pensando en mil tonterías, todo con tal de no llorar frente a él.

Y así, caminando lado a lado, pero como si anduviéramos en los extremos opuestos de un acantilado, el silencio nos invadía. Llegamos al hotel y subimos en el elevador hasta mi piso, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

Una vez llegamos, salimos con paso lento por el pasillo caminando hasta mi puerta. Me paré de espaldas a ella para verlo a él de frente y despedirnos así.

Me hundí en sus ojos azules, tan hermosos que es muy difícil describirlos.

Hirió mucho la imposibilidad para tocarlo y dolieron mis manos que ansiaban acariciar sus mejillas, sentir su piel.

- Me dio mucho gusto volver a verte – le dije y no mentía.

- Te deseo todo lo mejor Candy.

A sus palabras, la herida en mi corazón sangró ardorosa y triste.

Sonrió ligeramente y entonces lo supe. Era definitivo, nos estábamos despidiendo.

Una vez más.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Escrito por Fabiola<strong>

Gracias por leer! por su apoyo y comentarios, gracias!

abrazo desde Terryland!

fabs


	7. Chapter 7

**MIEL SALADA II**

"**Cuando el sexo y el amor se encuentran"**

**Por**

**Lady Fabiola & Lady Josie**

En exclusiva para el Yahoo Group

Ángeles Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester

ART-G

Terryfic para público adulto y de amplio criterio

**Capítulo VII**

Por Fabiola

"En la hora cero, develo mis propios secretos, contra el corazón que oculta lo amado; y te descubro a ti, como nunca antes te vi, cuando el amor nos reclama lo que hemos callado."

00:00 hrs.

- Espera – dijo al tiempo que abría yo la puerta en mi habitación.

Giré para verlo y entonces habló muy despacio.

- Esto es tuyo.

Metió la mano en el interior de su saco; y, tomando la caja de terciopelo, con su regalo adentro, la extendió hacia mí.

No podía aceptar aquello y se lo hice saber.

- No puedo aceptarlo, Terry.

- Por qué no?

- Yo… no sé… es demasiado.

Rehusé tomarlo, pero él sujetó mis manos para que sostuviera la caja.

- Es un regalo para ti – dijo al tiempo que afirmaba mis manos alrededor del estuche de suave terciopelo –. Uno por cada hora que pasamos juntos hoy.

Solté las manos de su agarre y abrí la caja para ver el interior. Me sentí muy molesta de pronto; no supe qué se apoderó de mí, pero creo que por primera vez esa noche, tuve ganas de decir lo que en verdad pensaba; y lo hice sin que me importara nada.

- Y de los cuatro… – hablé con lentitud –. Cuál es el de la hora en la que tuvimos sexo?

- Cómo dices?

Cerré la caja en un rápido movimiento; y lo miré a los ojos retándolo a darme la respuesta que exigía.

- Que si he de conservarlos – hablé –, merezco saber cuál paga mis servicios y tus manos en mi cuerpo.

- Eso crees?

Sacudí la cabeza. Inútil era esto, me di cuenta.

- Olvídalo no importa. No puedo aceptarlos y punto.

Aproveché que se veía confundido y coloqué el presente en sus manos.

Estaba yo de pie bajo el marco de la puerta y él a dos pasos frente a mí, hice un movimiento para entrar en mi habitación, pero su llamado no me lo permitió, me quedé estática de nuevo.

- Te equivocas – dijo.

Lo miré de frente. Estaba él muy pensativo, pensé que lo había ofendido y que no se lo merecía. Arrepentida de mis palabras, quise resarcir el daño.

- Discúlpame, por favor. No debí decir nada.

- Al contrario, ojala dijeras lo que en realidad estás pensando. De verdad crees que esto es un pago?

Hablé entonces con voz muy lenta y pausada.

- Como me gustaría que para variar un poco, en vez de hacer preguntas, las respondieras tú.

- Qué quieres saber? – retó.

- No lo sé… no lo sé Terry. Nada, supongo.

- No te entiendo, Candy.

Sacudí la cabeza.

- Extraño sería que lo hicieras, cuando ni yo misma me entiendo.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que no es un pago, por favor, entiende eso.

- Entendido.

- Los conservarás entonces?

- No.

- Por qué?

Empezaba a desesperarme lentamente. Y sabía bien que cuando perdía el control en mi temple, por lo general hablaba de más y siempre la verdad. Y había en mí una verdad que no podía hacerle saber a él.

Quise controlarme lo más que pude y hablar despacio.

- Porque verlos me recordará esto toda la vida – dije.

- Y eso qué?

- Para ti quizás es fácil.

- Qué cosa?

- Recordar – respondí –. O quizás no recuerdas nunca.

- Por supuesto que lo hago, Candy, claro que recuerdo.

- Una cama, un deseo, el sexo – palabras nada fáciles, pero que resumían fácil nuestra extraña relación, que ni siquiera era una relación.

- Eso no es todo. Es eso lo único que tú recuerdas?

Más preguntas de su parte y menos paciencia de la mía.

- No importa Terry. Nada importa. No somos nada. Demos la vuelta y sigamos con nuestra vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Eso quieres?

Se me iba la paciencia cada vez más rápido.

- Qué quieres que te diga Terry?

- De verdad crees que nada pasó?

Entonces la perdí por completo, la paciencia, así como el control en mis actos y palabras.

Alcé la voz agitando las manos en el aire.

- Acaso pasó algo? Acaso esto es algo? O el significado de algo? Algo más que el deseo, la pasión, dos personas que no conocen límites? Una mujer que se entrega porque sí, con la facilidad de una cualquiera.

- Candy, no digas eso.

- Digo en voz alta lo que cualquiera pensaría si supiera nuestra historia.

- Tú no eres así.

- Si camina como un pato, si habla como un pato, si luce como un pato…

- Acaso – dudó –, has vivido esto con alguien más?

- Te importa? – guardó silencio a mi pregunta –. Te molesta? Tienes derecho siquiera a preguntármelo?

- No, no lo tengo.

- Pero lo piensas. Eso crees, no? Crees que he dormido con cuantos hombres he conocido.

- No lo pienso.

- Mal haces. Yo lo pensaría.

- Eres tan dura…

- Soy dura porque digo lo que te callas.

Entonces él perdió la serenidad y habló tan alto como yo.

- Y por qué no hablas al fin lo que estás tú callando?

- Nada me callo.

- Dime por qué terminar la noche aquí. Dime por qué no has cumplido tu promesa de esperar esta noche un poco…

- Esperar a qué? – se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

El enojo se esfumó y a sus palabras quiso brotar mi dolor por los ojos.

Habló ignorante de la herida en mi pecho.

- Esperar a que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

- Lo único que va a pasar es que en la mañana nos despediremos. Sólo estamos viviendo en adelantado lo que ha de venir con seguridad.

- Y por qué no esperar a que suceda? – preguntó.

Callé, contiendo las lágrimas en mis ojos.

- Por qué no esperar a ver qué sucede en la mañana?

Seguía muda. La herida de mi corazón ardía dolorosa temblando en mi pecho.

- Y si hemos de despedirnos pues que así sea.

Algo se atoró en mi garganta. Sollocé por dentro. Qué fácil sonaba en sus labios aquello.

- Si hemos de despedirnos, lo hacemos y ya punto.

Se burla de la cicatriz el que jamás ha sido herido. *

- Por qué no ver qué nos tiene deparado el destino?

El huracán en mi interior gritaba con fuerza, atorándose en mi garganta.

- Por qué no?

Negué con la cabeza, muda, incapaz de hablar por temor a dejar salir la tormenta en mi interior.

- Dime Candy. Dime por qué no? Por qué no?

Entonces estalló.

- Porque duele mucho!

El huracán de mi dolor salió con fuerza violenta y entonces empecé a llorar frente a él.

- Porque duele! – grité – Duele mucho! Y tú no lo sabes y nunca lo supiste, pero duele mucho!

Se veía contrariado por mi exabrupto, pero yo no podía parar la explosión de llanto por mis ojos, ni la angustia de tres años de dolor que me tenían ahogada.

- Duele y dolerá! Y te irás y yo me iré! Y entonces nada!

- Nada de qué? Qué más quieres de mí?

- No lo sé! – grité mintiendo, porque sí lo sabía.

- No te entiendo, Candy.

Lloraba frente a él lágrimas de dolor lacerante en mi pecho. El corazón se me desgarraba, y mientras él más hablaba, más se abría la carne viva de mi herida.

- Esta bien – sollocé –, no me entiendas, entonces ya déjame en paz. Déjame entrar a mi cuarto y encerrarme ahí y no volver a verte, ni a pensar en ti. Déjame empezar a olvidarte como tantas ganas tengo de hacerlo.

- Eso quieres? Olvidarme?

Recliné la cabeza frente a él, no podía verlo a los ojos. Tomé mi rostro con las manos, y sentía mi cuerpo convulsionándose de tantos sollozos y de tanto llanto que este sufrimiento de él me provocaba.

- No es eso lo que debo hacer? – hablé con dificultad entre mi llanto a raudales –. Acaso no es eso, olvidarte, lo que debo hacer? Hoy? Mañana? Hace tres años?

- Lo lograste?

- Tú qué crees?

Levanté la cara y lo vi de frente. Quise que viera mis ojos, y que viera el mar de lágrimas que mojaba mi cara.

- Qué crees tú? – pregunté sin dejar de llorar –. Lo logré? Mírame bien y responde tu pregunta. Lo logré?

Me tomó por los hombros y quiso besarme, pero rehusé sus labios, no los quería en mí.

Él era quien me había olvidado, él era el que no había sentido por mí nada más que pasión de la carne y deseo del cuerpo.

- Candy por qué estás llorando?

La misma pregunta de hace tres años y le di la misma respuesta de entonces.

- No lo sé.

Pero esta vez, contrario a entonces; sí lo sabía.

Lloraba porque lo amaba, porque seguramente no había nadie en este mundo que lo hubiera extrañado como yo, deseado como yo, amado como yo.

- Piensa en esto – habló viéndome a los ojos –, no te alejes otra vez así. Por favor, no te vayas en silencio de nuevo, como hace tres años.

No di crédito a lo que escuchaba. Limpié mi rostro, pero seguía llorando.

- En silencio? – sollocé –. Me fui en silencio?

Recordé sus palabras en ese libro y me sentí con la misma angustia de entonces y de siempre. Él escribió que yo me iba en silencio. Imposible es para el que no ama, escuchar lo que aunque la boca sea incapaz de expresar, el corazón está gritando a voz en cuello.

Porque todo en mí gritaba que lo amaba, pero él jamás lo escuchó.

Acaso no había él visto lo que yo sentía? Que no le había sido evidente en mi llanto, en mis besos, en mis caricias esa última noche? Que no era a todas luces obvio que yo quería más de él y él fue el que no quiso apostarlo? Yo le dije que quería más para mi vida y fue él quien dijo que sólo me quería como su amante.

Y me ofrecía unos boletos de avión; volar por quince horas, estar un rato con él, en la cama, y regresar de nuevo. Llegar, entregármele y marcharme! Y yo lo hubiera hecho, contra todo, contra mí misma lo hubiera hecho. Si él hubiera ofrecido una sola palabra.

Recordé lo humillante que era salir de su cama y recorrer a la medianoche el camino a mi casa, como una mujerzuela que ofrece su cuerpo y luego se marcha. Caminando por horas y luego en un autobús, oliendo todavía a él. Para llegar a casa al amanecer y regresar de inmediato, escondiendo ante todos lo que pasaba. Porque era vergonzoso! Porque sólo había sexo! Sexo y nada más! Y lo peor de todo era que nunca me obligó! Yo lo deseaba! Por eso me odiaba a mí misma, y aunque lo amaba, odiaba amarlo!

- Háblame por favor – pidió.

No. No había mucho que decir. Pero seguía llorando. No podía decirle lo que sentía por él, para qué?

Tomé de nuevo mi cara con las manos, me apenaba tanto llorar frente a él de esta forma.

- Háblame.

- No sé qué quieres que te diga Terry – hablé entre mis sollozos con las manos en la cara.

Mis ojos ardían porque muchas lágrimas tristes derramaban esa noche. Que no era obvio? Y él aun quería que hablara? Que hable él. Aunque con ese regalo ya había dicho todo.

Lo sentí removerse y hacer el intento por darme de nuevo la caja con los diamantes esos.

- No los quiero.

- Son tuyos.

- No los quiero.

- Por qué?

Lloré más fuertemente todavía.

Entonces levanté el rostro para verlo y vi en sus ojos la sorpresa que le provocaba verme llorando cada vez con mayor intensidad.

- Acéptalos, por favor.

- No! – grité.

- Por qué?

Se lo dije. Tal cual lo sentía.

- Porque son la más clara señal de que no me conoces en absoluto! Que para ti no soy nada más que una mujer como cualquier otra, que conoces y conquistas y luego llevas a la cama, adornas con piedras valiosas como un cuadro en la pared. Yo no soy así!

- Ésa no fue mi intención.

- Pero así eres! Así eres tú y yo no soy así!

- Hablemos!

- Habla!

Esperé y él no dijo nada.

- Lo ves? – grité ante su silencio –. No hay nada que decir! Entre tú y yo no hay nada que decir. Jamás lo ha habido. Y no! No me fui en silencio! Me fui gritando! Gritaba muy alto pero tú nunca me escuchaste!

No me escuchaba porque él no sentía lo mismo.

- Qué querías que escuchara?

- Nada Terry! Nada!

Cómo decirle que quería que me amara? Es el amor algo que pueda pedirse?

- Hablemos por favor – dijo.

- No hay nada que hablar – sacudí la cabeza llorando todavía –. Déjame irme, déjame entrar en la habitación y olvidarme de ti. Acaba esta tortura de una vez te lo ruego.

- Candy…

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Me estremecí ante el contacto y la intensidad de su mirada en la mía.

Lo vi entre mis lágrimas respirar un par de veces, sin soltar mi cara.

- Suéltame! – grité.

Jalé con fuerza y me solté de su agarre.

- Jamás me buscaste!

El más grave error de mi vida fue reprochárselo, pero lo hice.

- Cómo?

- Dices que me extrañaste, pero tú nunca me buscaste!

Me di la media vuelta, pero entonces me jaló del brazo, me apretó a su cuerpo y grité ligeramente.

- Quiero que escuches esto que tengo que decirte, porque si algo sé es que no puedo dejarte ir de nuevo de la misma forma.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

POR:

**Fabiola**

Escrito en agradecimiento a todas aquellas que leyeron la primera parte y pidieron una continuación. En agradecimiento a sus mensajes, sus palabras de ánimo, su tiempo y sus espíritus campañezcos. Sus reviews en FF, sus palabras, su amistad y su cariño. No tenemos mucho para darles en agradecimiento, pero les damos esta continuación esperando les guste.

Para todas ustedes, gracias por leernos!

Jossie & Fabiola


	8. Chapter 8

**MIEL SALADA II**

"**Cuando el sexo y el amor se encuentran"**

**Por:**

**Lady Fabiola & Lady Jossie**

**En exclusiva para ART-G**

**Terryfic para público adulto y de muy amplio criterio**

**Capítulo VIII**

Por Fabiola

"Claramente te vi, cuando menos lo esperé; pero como ya me era esperado, con cada novedad de ti, amo un poco más tu divino ser."

01:00 hrs.

Me veía fijamente y contenía yo el aliento, esperando que hablara, pero no pudo hacerlo. El timbre de su celular nos hizo reaccionar.

Soltó mi rostro para ver quién llamaba.

- No conozco el número – dijo –. No responderé.

Respiré un poco más tranquila que momentos antes; y él también se veía algo más sereno, pero cuando quiso hablar, timbró de nuevo el aparato en su mano.

- Es el mismo número – habló con desgano –. Responderé o no nos dejarán en paz.

Afirmé lentamente y entonces respondió la llamada. Las frases que le escuché pronunciar no tuvieron mucho sentido para mí.

- Era mi padre – me dijo cuando colgó –. Debo ir a un lugar.

- A dónde?

- Al hospital.

- Cómo? Por qué?

- Largo de contar – noté mucho pesar en su voz y su rostro –. Debo ir, pero no quiero irme y dejar las cosas así contigo.

Sacudí la cabeza, nada de eso importaba.

- Por qué vas al hospital?

- Mi hermanastro.

Yo no sabía nada de eso, de su vida; ni qué tenía que hacer en un hospital de Paris a esta hora, pero lo que sí sabía es que no lo dejaría ir solo.

- Puedo ir contigo?

Sonrió un poco, aunque con algo de tristeza, y afirmó lentamente.

Cerré entonces de nuevo la puerta de mi cuarto y partimos juntos a donde le habían llamado. Una vez en el coche de alquiler, me explicó todo.

Richard Grandchester era el nombre de su padre, y portaba el título inglés de Duque de Grandchester.

Esta noche le había llamado, a pesar de no tener una buena relación con él, porque otro de sus hijos, un poco menor que Terry, y producto de un segundo matrimonio, había sufrido un grave accidente mientras viajaba con amigos.

Su padre voló de inmediato hasta Paris a ver a su hijo, pero nada podía hacer por él, el joven necesitaba una transfusión urgente de sangre y por el tipo de la misma, el abastecimiento en el hospital duraría tan solo unas horas más.

Temían necesitar más unidades durante la cirugía y no tenerla disponible; por eso su padre, aunque desconocía que Terry estuviera en Paris, se atrevió a llamar a todos sus conocidos para intentar localizarlo, dando así con su número telefónico.

- Son el mismo tipo, tú y tu hermano?

Noté que no se sentía del todo cómodo llamando así a uno de los otros hijos de su padre, pero afirmó explicándome que en la familia no había nadie más que ellos dos con ese tipo sanguíneo.

Él no tenía la menor relación ni trato, con su padre o hermanastros; y si hacía esto era sólo por nobleza, porque nada lo obligaba.

Su padre había abandonado a su madre cuando él era un niño y lo llevó con él, para luego internarlo en un colegio de varones a las afueras de Londres.

Luego se casó y tuvo más hijos y olvidó la existencia del mayor. Aunque se ocupaba de su manutención, no lo veía jamás, no lo procuraba y ciertamente jamás fue un padre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Terry creció solo, sin familia, rechazado por su padre y su nueva esposa y luego por sus medio hermanos; lejos de su madre, que murió al poco tiempo de que lo arrancaran de sus brazos.

Cuando tuvo la mayoría de edad, se alejó de ellos, mudándose a los Estados Unidos, para perseguir su sueño de ser actor. Ni de un lado ni de otro, se intentó jamás un acercamiento y tenían ya alrededor de veinte años de no verse, ni hablarse.

Y esta noche su padre lo había buscado por todas partes, moviendo sus influencias, recopilando información sobre su paradero y sus datos, sólo porque lo necesitaba para ayudar a su otro hijo.

Entendí mientras me contaba todo esto, lo solo que había crecido, lo mucho que había tenido que esforzarse para abrirse paso por sí mismo; y lo mucho que tendría derecho y motivos para negarse a lo que le habían pedido.

Seguramente para él era como si un maremoto llegara de pronto o una avalancha le cayera encima, removiendo el pasado y el dolor; sólo porque necesitaban de él.

Sí, creo que cualquiera habría entendido muy bien si se hubiera negado.

Pero no lo hizo, no se negó. Aceptó ir a dar de su propia sangre, gota a gota, para aquel que jamás lo vio ni lo trató como un hermano, y de quien era casi un desconocido. Y a petición de quien había sido muchas cosas, menos un padre.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, uno muy elegante, de administración inglesa, en el que se encontraban ellos, caminamos lentamente por los pasillos, hasta donde su padre le indicó que lo esperaría.

Mientras nos acercábamos al sitio, noté que se tensaba cada vez más; entendí que para él no era fácil este momento, así que tomé la mano en su costado con la mía, una forma quizás insignificante, pero la única que encontré para hacerle saber que no estaba solo.

Para mi sorpresa, apretó muy firmemente mi mano en la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Algo creció en mi interior, robándome el aliento un segundo.

Un hombre con porte muy elegante, estaba apoyado en la pared de un extremo de aquella sala de espera; y al vernos caminó hacia nosotros.

Era muy atractivo, a pesar de ser ya de edad madura; y noté de inmediato el enorme parecido que compartía con Terry.

Su inglés perfecto y refinado, con un tono de voz austero, y sí, de verdadera realeza, se dejó escuchar cuando estuvimos de frente.

- Hola Terrence – lo saludó.

Terry apretó mi mano y respondió, supe que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por verse tan sereno como su padre.

- Padre – ese fue todo su saludo.

Ni siquiera estrecharon las manos.

Entonces habló Terry de lo que nos llevaba hasta ahí.

- Llévame al lugar – pidió.

Supe que se refería al sitio para donadores.

- No me presentarás a tu amiga? Señorita – me miró –, Richard Grandchester, a sus pies, soy padre de Terrence.

- Ni ella es mi amiga, ni tú eres mi padre. Así que déjate de apariencias, que no estás a mitad de una asamblea. Acaso no me llamaste con carácter de urgencia?

- Terry… - susurré a mi lado, viéndolo.

No le hacía bien hablarle así, sólo se hacía más daño él mismo. Posó sus ojos azules en mí un momento, respiró profundamente y luego un poco más relajado, nos presentó.

- Candice White, mi padre, el Duque de Grandchester.

Extendí la mano para saludarle y la tomó entre las suyas, mientras hacía un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- Es tu novia? – preguntó.

Entonces Terry dijo algo que sonó como en un sueño.

- Es mi mujer; alguna otra pregunta?

La palabra se clavó en mi corazón muy profundamente.

Quise no prestar demasiada atención a ella, temerosa de envolverme de nuevo en mis propios deseos; así que controlé la expresión en mi rostro lo mejor que pude.

Luego de las presentaciones nos dirigimos a la sala donde Terry debía hacer la donación.

- Lo verás antes? – le preguntó su padre.

- No lo he visto en veinte años, no tiene caso hoy. Dile que le deseo lo mejor, que se restablezca pronto.

- Algo más?

- Nada.

El pequeño cuarto dedicado en aquel lugar para las donaciones estaba muy iluminado y ahí entró Terry. Me pidió que lo esperara en la pequeña sala de espera que estaba en el pasillo, pero no pude hacerlo.

- Señorita – le dije a la enfermera que preparaba todo mientras Terry se recostaba en el diván – puedo pasar? Puedo estar con él? No perturbaré, lo prometo.

La enfermera asintió y entonces entré y me acomodé en un pequeño banco de madera colocado junto al diván. Él se recostó y extendió su brazo al técnico para que hiciera su labor.

Yo estaba del otro lado al técnico y tomé la mano libre de Terry. La apreté entre las mías, intentando decirle en mudo gesto todo lo que sentía por él y que no me atrevía a explicar en palabras audibles.

Terry me sonrió en silencio, y luego cerró los ojos un segundo, creo que le había molestado la enorme aguja en su brazo. Entonces un contenedor plástico colgante empezó a teñirse de rojo.

Yo le temía a la sangre, no podía verla siquiera, y a las agujas, y a los hospitales y el olor en ellos; pero intenté estar serena, él me necesitaba, o al menos eso quise pensar.

- Terry – hablé y abrió los ojos para verme –, cuando salgamos de aquí me dejas llevarte a caminar por un lugar que me gusta mucho?

Quise hacerle algo de conversación para distraerlo y sonrió ligeramente.

- Claro – respondió.

- Lo conocí casi por error. Por lo general tiendo a perderme mucho, no me ubico bien en las ciudades nuevas, sabes? Y en una de tantas veces que me extravié, di con un sitio que me fascinó.

- Dónde está?

Quería entretenerlo así que empecé a hablar y hablar sin parar del lugar que había encontrado.

- Esta cerca de la Riviera, pero ya verás, no hay nadie nunca, está libre de turistas, pero te va a encantar, es un sitio muy tranquilo, a veces iba ahí a pensar un poco…

- Pensar? En qué?

Si tan sólo pudiera decirle que en él.

- Pensar, pensar en cosas – sonreí –, cosas de mujeres, ya sabes, qué esta de moda, qué nuevos zapatos comprarme, cosas así.

- Me parece que no eres del estilo, pecosa.

Mi sonrisa desapareció. Lo vi fijamente.

Largos segundos pasaron y no rompía el contacto visual con él.

Creo que mi corazón se decidió a dejarle ver en mis ojos, todo el amor que sentía por él.

- Sí lo soy – dije casi sin voz –. Podría serlo. Yo podría serlo.

Por él podría serlo. Si me lo pidiera yo sería así en un segundo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de agua, no era posible este nivel de adoración, era tan nuevo. Me hundí en sus ojos, quería decirle con los míos lo que sentía por él. Y lo hice.

Repetí en mi mente, en mi interior muchas veces, te amo, te amo. Ojala en mis ojos se vean las palabras. Ojala él lo entienda.

Estaba él también muy callado, viéndome fijamente y soñé que en sus ojos azules estaba la respuesta afirmativa a mis palabras sin voz y que él también me amaba.

Se veía tan desvalido ahí recostado, y lo hacía sin esperar nada, cuando muchos no lo hubieran hecho jamás.

Él estaba dando de su sangre a quienes jamás lo trataron bien, ni lo quisieron un poco. A quienes lo habían herido y hecho pasar la peor de las infancias.

Vi en sus ojos el dolor de aquellos días y me maravilló la nobleza de sus sentimientos que lo impulsaban a hacer algo así como esto.

Y entonces, mientras me hundía en su mirada, admirando el maravilloso ser que él era, creo que me enamoré un poco más. Otro poco y mi corazón cantaba.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que terminaron su labor y salió el personal del lugar.

- No te levantes aún – le dije al sentirlo removerse –. Quédate un momento así, puedes marearte.

Me hizo caso y sonreí para él, mientras se recostaba de nuevo. Acaricié su frente con mis dedos muy despacio. Me gustaba la sensación fresca y suave de su piel contra la mía.

Tomó entonces mi mano y besó el dorso de ella una vez muy lentamente. Creo que suspiré.

Cuando pasó un momento, se levantó por fin del lugar y salimos de nuevo. Su padre estaba en la sala de espera.

- Cómo sigue? – le preguntó Terry.

- El cirujano dice que todo va bien. Saldrá de esto.

- Me alegro.

- Gracias, Terrence.

Cerró Terry los ojos un instante, y luego se despidió tomándome de la mano.

- Hasta luego, padre.

Salimos del hospital y él ya no volteó atrás.

Cuando estuvimos en la calle, quería él caminar, pero me preocupó hacerlo luego de lo que había hecho.

- Tomemos un coche y vamos al hotel, debes tomar algo de líquido y creo que un poco de alimento no te caería mal.

- Vamos Candy – sonrió –, no pasa nada.

- Por favor – pedí viéndolo a los ojos.

- De acuerdo – sonrió.

Una vez dentro del coche de alquiler, recorrí el espacio que nos separaba y, sin pensar en nada más, lo abracé por la cintura.

Para mi gran alegría no me rehusó, rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y me apoyé en su pecho. Me gustó. Era muy bonito estar así con él. Se sentía muy bonito.

- Candy… – habló en un susurro.

Moví un poco la cabeza, instándole a hablar, pero renuente a dejar de abrazarlo o a removerme de donde estaba apoyada en su pecho. Con sus largos y fuertes brazos alrededor de mí, rodeándome de su aroma delicioso y su calidez maravillosa.

Besó mi frente y sentí que volaba entre las nubes. No me importaba pensar en nada que no fuera el latir de su corazón que escuchaba con los ojos cerrados abrazada por él, refugiada en sus brazos.

- Candy… – habló susurrando de nuevo.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré llena de todo él. Besó mi frente de nuevo y habló muy despacio contra mi piel.

- Quieres ser mi novia?

Sonreí y luego lloré, y luego lloré sonriendo, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Tan enamorada que apenas podía hablar.

- Sí. Sí quiero.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>POR:<p>

**Fabiola**

Escrito en agradecimiento a todas aquellas que leyeron la primera parte y pidieron una continuación. En agradecimiento a sus mensajes, sus palabras de ánimo, su tiempo y sus espíritus campañezcos. Y a todas las lectoras también de FanFiction que no dejan de comentar, gracias!

Para todas ustedes, gracias por leernos!

Fabiola & Jossie


	9. Chapter 9

**MIEL SALADA II**

"Cuando el sexo y el amor se encuentran"

**Por **

**Lady Fabiola & Lady Josie**

En exclusiva para el Yahoo Group

Ángeles Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester

ART-G

Terryfic para público adulto y de amplio criterio

**Capítulo IX**

Por Fabiola

"Faltan estrellas en el cielo, testigos callados del número de mis penas; faltan luces de ti en el firmamento, falta todo sin ti, sin ti han quedado despojos.

Porque, amor, hasta las estrellas en el cielo pocas son, y faltan muchas, para recordar tus ojos."

03:00 hrs.

Quizás era imposible de creer, inexplicable o hasta poco razonable, pero era cierto, amaba a Terrence Grandchester, y no era nuevo.

Lo amé durante tres años, callando siempre las voces en mi interior que gritaban su nombre, deseando que el tiempo apagara lo que se había encendido en mí, pero nunca lo logró.

El tiempo jamás logró borrar ese sentimiento en mi corazón que llenaba todo con su fuerza abrumadora.

Y no era sólo la evidente química entre nosotros, palpable casi desde el primer momento, o el deseo enloquecido que despertábamos uno en el otro. No era sólo eso, era algo más. Sólo deseo que él me ame a mí de la misma manera.

- Candy – habló de pronto –, no regresemos al hotel, te llevaré a un lugar, quieres?

Asentí todavía apoyada en su pecho. Seguía él con sus brazos alrededor de mí, sentados los dos en el asiento trasero de aquel coche de alquiler.

Jamás me había sentido tan cómoda en toda mi vida. Cómo desearía que este lugar me perteneciera para siempre.

Terry dio instrucciones al chofer y éste nos dejó pronto en un lugar muy iluminado.

A pesar de ser ya muy entrada la madrugada, en Paris siempre había personas en las calles, y muchos de los comercios y restaurantes acostumbraban cerrar una vez amanece, así que era casi como si la ciudad no durmiera en absoluto.

Bajó Terry del coche y luego extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar a mí, me gustó la sensación, era nueva.

Una vez estuve afuera se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor a pagar por los servicios, y luego de que lo hizo tomó mi mano para caminar juntos hacia el lugar que me llevaba.

Era un pequeño parque lleno de árboles y jardineras con flores por todas partes, con angostos senderos que comunicaban los espacios como en una red, dejando una zona, justo en el centro del parque, al aire libre.

Llegamos al lugar y entonces vi lo que ocupaba aquel espacio libre.

Era una pista de hielo, y justo en el centro de la pista había un enorme pino, como si fuera un gigantesco árbol navideño, que seguramente decorarían con luces de colores en aquellas festividades, pero por la fecha en que estábamos, sólo estaba adornado con pequeñas luces blancas luminosas.

A un extremo de la pista de patinaje vi un pequeño café estilo italiano, con mesas al exterior para los clientes y hacia ahí nos dirigimos.

En el café se encontraban sólo otros dos caballeros sentados en un extremo, y Terry y yo nos sentamos en la mesita más alejada a la construcción de la cafetería, pero que estaba más cerca de la pista de patinaje.

Él me había ayudado con la silla y luego se sentó en una junto a mí, pero me observó un momento.

- Qué pasa? – pregunté.

- Estas lejos – dijo –. No me gusta.

Entonces tomó mi silla firmemente y jaló hacia él. Separó las piernas para que mi silla quedara entre ellas y me abrazó. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y besó mi mejilla muy despacio.

Un mesero se acercó a nosotros y Terry ordenó en su perfecto francés un par de cafés americanos.

- Deberías pedir algo de comer – le dije –, para que te recuperes.

Pidió entonces un entremés sencillo, sólo para él porque yo no deseaba nada; y con la orden tomada el mesero nos dejó solos de nuevo.

Apoyados uno en el otro, con sus manos en mi cintura, observábamos al frente de nosotros la pista de hielo en donde unas pocas personas patinaban.

La vista era muy hermosa, una joven hacía elegantes figuras patinando lentamente alrededor del enorme pino al centro y se veía casi como una visión mágica, como un hada sobre el hielo.

- Me gusta aquí – susurré soltando un suspiro.

Escuché la voz de Terry muy cerca de mi oído hablando contra mi piel.

- A mí me gusta más aquí.

Posó sus labios en mi mejilla, sensuales y quietos en el mismo lugar por largo rato, como si saboreara. Cerré los ojos fascinada con la sensación.

Tenía mis manos en su pecho, tocando la tela de su camisa, bajo el abrigo, y entonces las recorrí hacia su cara. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la sensación de su cara en mis manos era refrescante y hacía mi corazón palpitar alegre.

Acerqué mis labios a su mejilla y lo besé yo también. A mí también me gustaba ahí.

Nos miramos entonces largamente, en completo silencio, disfrutando el aroma de los árboles que nos rodeaban y los bisbiseos aromáticos de café mezclados con la serenidad de una noche pacífica llena de estrellas.

Recorrí con mis dedos su mejilla, maravillada con el tacto sedoso de su piel; y él acarició también mi rostro muy delicada y serenamente.

Nada podía pasar en ese momento, el mundo se había detenido, había dejado de girar.

Lo único que escuchaba era el palpitar de mi propio corazón; muy despacio, muy lento, lleno de felicidad; y lo único que mi piel sentía era la tersura de la suya, la frescura de sus dedos en mis labios, la de su piel en mis dedos.

Sus ojos, que se veían más azules que nunca y profundos, me incitaban a sumergirme en ellos, como en una laguna adorable.

Azul oscuro, como el mar, con vetas grises, todas diferentes, todas hondas y secretas, todas llenas de luz. Todas y cada una amadas por mí.

De poder hacerlo, pasaría la eternidad entera, toda mi vida, admirando la profundidad de esos ojos que hoy me veían como ningunos jamás lo habían hecho.

Estaba muy enamorada, ya lo sabía, pero lo supe más; porque creo que con cada minuto junto a él, me enamoraba un poco más y cada vez más.

Era él el único que me había tocado, el único que había despertado a la mujer en mi interior, el único con el que me había sentido completa, y, al mismo tiempo, era el único que me hacía sentir estas ganas de abrazar y dejar que me abracen, quedarme quieta en sus brazos, rodeada por él.

Estas ganas de estar en silencio, porque no hay nada que decir; porque las palabras jamás podrán explicar, lo que sólo es posible decir con miradas.

Y por dentro me sentía feliz, quería reír y llorar de alegría porque estaba enamorada y mucho; y soñé y quise seguir soñando que él me amaba a mí también.

- Trajeron la orden – musité sin dejar de verlo.

Sonrió ligeramente y asintió sin dejar de verme él tampoco. Luego acercó mi cuerpo al suyo con sus manos en mi cintura y besó mi frente muy despacio y luego mi mejilla. Creo que suspiré.

Nos separamos un poco, quería dejarlo que comiera algo para que se recuperara y así lo hizo. Lo insté a beber jugo de naranja, algo había escuchado de que luego de una transfusión se deben beber líquidos; y él aceptó mi consejo sonriendo, creo que le gustaba que me preocupara por él, y a mí me gustaba preocuparme por él.

Bebió mucho jugo y siguió comiendo lentamente. Pero yo no comí nada, tenía el estómago inquieto, vibrando en mi interior, presa de las mariposas que sólo Terry, y nunca nadie más, me hacía sentir.

En ningún momento dejó de abrazarme mientras comía lentamente, estábamos muy callados observando en la pista de hielo el sereno movimiento del hada que flotaba alrededor del gigantesco pino decorado en luces blancas.

- No soy bueno hablando de lo que siento – habló de pronto.

Había terminado el entremés que había pedido, pero no dejaba de abrazarme, por lo que habló muy cerca de mí.

- Quisiera decirte con exactitud lo que siento, pero se me hace tan difícil.

Quise callar sus labios con mis dedos, pero no dejó que lo hiciera. Se irguió en su silla y me instó a que hiciera lo mismo para vernos de frente.

- Me es difícil – continuó sonriendo –, pero aún así he de intentarlo.

Sonreí levemente ante su mirada llena de ternura y el ligero temblor nervioso en su voz.

Me quedé en silencio y lo vi fruncir el ceño casi imperceptiblemente, como si buscara las palabras exactas. Al parecer no las encontró.

- No me sale nada – sonrió.

- No digas nada – me apoyé de nuevo en su pecho, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Pero él quería expresar algo, así que me abrazó un instante, pero luego me instó a erguirme otra vez en mi silla.

- Tengo que decirlo – se quedó callado un momento y luego habló con voz segura –, te pondré un ejemplo – sonrió.

- Te escucho – sonreí.

- Ves el cielo?

Giré un segundo la vista hacia arriba, sonriendo sin entender lo que intentaba decir.

- Lo veo – asentí.

- Ves las estrellas?

- Sí.

- Muchas no? Cuántas crees que sean?

Vi de nuevo el firmamento. Estaba poblado de estrellas luminosas, imposible contarlas.

- Infinidad – volví mis ojos a él.

- Así es – dijo.

Mi cara mostró mi confusión.

- Ese es el número – afirmó.

Sonreí sin entender.

Pero entonces él habló.

- No soy un poeta y mucho me cuesta explicar lo que me ahoga; pero te diré que cada una de las estrellas que ves en el firmamento esta noche representa cada una de las veces que pensé en ti en estos tres años. Que no había momento en el que no te recordara. Que no hubo un instante en el que no deseara escuchar tu voz, o sentir tus manos, o hundirme en tus ojos. Que cada luz en el cielo testifica las muchas veces que soñé contigo, con volver a verte. Cada uno de sus destellos habla de las veces que me arrepentí por no haberte detenido, por haberte dejado ir. Nunca, jamás pude superar lo nuestro. Porque siendo y sin ser, significando todo y a la vez con miras de nada, ese momento de ti en mi vida ha sido el todo para mí. Y fui un estúpido cuando te dejé partir, jamás me arrepentiré lo suficiente de haberlo hecho; y jamás podré pedirte perdón lo suficiente tampoco por lo poco que pude ofrecerte en ese momento. Pero debes saber que yo Candy, no recuerdo nada de mí antes de ese primer día en que te vi, y después, cuando desapareciste, cuando te fuiste y te dejé partir, nada hay digno de ser recordado tampoco. Sólo las estrellas, porque ellas son mudos testigos; y cada una guarda todos y cada uno de los besos que no te di. Y todas saben lo que he pensado en ti, porque más, mucho más que el número de ellas en el cielo, son los momentos que te recordé, los que inundaste mi mente. Y no quiero dejarte ir otra vez, quiero estar contigo, quiero que estemos juntos donde tú lo desees, juntos lado a lado, yo contigo y tú en mis brazos; porque estrellas en el cielo ya no bastan, faltan muchas; estrellas en el cielo me harán falta para extrañarte si te pierdo otra vez.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No te vayas mañana – pidió y su voz era como un ruego de ternura con sus hermosos ojos suplicantes.

Negué ligeramente profundamente emocionada.

- No me iré – casi no podía hablar.

- Quédate conmigo.

- Me quedo – sonreí con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Me quedaría con él, sin importarme nada.

- Tengo que volar yo también mañana a Los Ángeles – explicó –, pero me gustaría que lo hiciéramos juntos.

- De acuerdo.

- Pero después de algo – sonrió como si escondiera el plan de una travesura.

- De lo que tú quieras.

- No me preguntarás qué es?

- Confío en ti.

- Candy – dudó y luego meció la cabeza buscando quizás las palabras.

Habló luego de un momento. Fijó sus ojos en mí, más profundos que nunca.

- Yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Mis lágrimas se escaparon al fin y mojaron mis mejillas.

- De verdad? – limpié mi rostro.

Sonrió hermoso.

- Estoy enamorado de ti – afirmó, luego tomó mi rostro entre sus manos –. Tú podrías amarme un día?

Mi corazón brincó en mi pecho, gritando feliz a viva voz lo que más ansiaba decir.

- Lo he hecho desde hace tres años – respondí llorando quedamente.

- De verdad? – sus ojos azules se vieron llenos de emoción.

- Todos y cada uno de los días Terry.

Y era verdad, lo había amado cada día y cada noche, extrañando de él todo y muriendo de dolor y de pena al sentirlo tan lejos y tan inalcanzable.

Luego habló de nuevo, palabras dulces y llenas de ternura.

- Te amo – dijo.

Dos palabras que eran todo para mí.

Lo veía a los ojos entre mis lágrimas.

Limpié mi rostro lo mejor que pude, pero no podía dejar de llorar muy despacio.

Entonces hablé y dije lo que sentía.

- Yo también te amo Terry – como la gloria fue decirlo, y estaba segura de eso, de mi amor por él; de eso y de otra cosa –. Y yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir otra vez.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>POR:<p>

**Fabiola**

Escrito en agradecimiento a todas aquellas que leyeron la primera parte y pidieron una continuación. En agradecimiento a sus mensajes, sus palabras de ánimo, su tiempo y sus espíritus campañezcos.. ..

Promotoras de la Campaña "Endulcemos la Miel Salada":  
>Para todas ustedes!<p>

A las lectoras en FF, gracias por sus reviews, sus palabras, su amistad y su cariño. No tenemos mucho para darles en agradecimiento, pero les damos esta continuación esperando les guste.

Jossie, Fabs.


	10. Chapter 10

**MIEL SALADA II**

"Cuando el sexo y el amor se encuentran"

**Por **

**Lady Fabiola & Lady Josie**

En exclusiva para el Yahoo Group

Ángeles Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester

ART-G

Terryfic para público adulto y de amplio criterio

**Capítulo X**

Por Fabiola

"Se enreda en la vertiente de mi alma este amor tuyo que me ata; uniéndome fiero a tus labios; y al mismo tiempo, contradictoria pero complementariamente, haciéndome libre en tus brazos."

04:00 hrs.

Luego de estar un momento en el café junto a la pista de hielo, Terry recordó lo que yo le había mencionado en el hospital.

- Dijiste que me llevarías a un lugar.

Sonreí recordando yo también, entonces nos levantamos del sitio, luego de que pidiera la cuenta, para dirigirnos al lugar que quería yo mostrarle.

Fue necesario tomar un coche de alquiler, porque en ese momento estábamos en el barrio italiano y era necesario cruzar gran parte de la ciudad para llegar a nuestro destino. Al chofer sólo le indiqué que nos llevara a un crucero a un par de calles del río Sena y cuando llegamos Terry me ayudó a bajar.

- Vaya que es un lugar bonito – dijo Terry junto a mi –, no podíamos estar en Paris sin dar un paseo por el Sena.

- Eh… quizás tengas razón – sonreí –, pero no es ahí a donde vamos.

- Entonces?

- Ya lo verás.

Lo tomé de la mano para entrar en una pequeña calle que corría paralela al río, a unos cuantos metros de él.

Era un lugar bastante solitario y hasta un poco lúgubre, porque íbamos de espaldas a los comercios que ofrecían su fachada al río.

Cualquiera diría que lo romántico en Paris era del otro lado de donde caminábamos, por la vereda junto al río, poblada de rosas silvestres, en una alfombra de pasto colorido, con el río a un costado e innumerables cafes y restaurantes, todos con rincones románticos, grandes ventanales, velas en las mesas, música de fondo y una de las vistas más hermosas del mundo, el río Sena de Paris.

Pero no, a pesar de ser el destino por excelencia de todo turista, para mí había otro lugar que era miles de veces más romántico, más hermoso y mucho más memorable que cualquier otro en la que había sido mi ciudad de residencia por los últimos dos años.

Terry caminaba con su brazo en mi cintura, y yo a mi vez lo abrazaba también absolutamente feliz de tenerlo aquí conmigo esta noche.

Llegamos entonces a una escalinata a nuestra izquierda, y le indiqué que debíamos subir por ahí. Hizo un gesto como de sospecha mientras me veía sonriendo.

- Confía en mí – le dije –, no te arrepentirás.

Asintió entonces con gesto cómplice y me siguió escalinata arriba. Nuestra única iluminación en ese momento era la luna en su marco estrellado que me miraba tan ansiosa como mi acompañante.

La escalinata era de piedra y muy angosta, daba vueltas sobre su propio eje y nos llevó luego de un rato a una azotea.

- Aquí es – le dije.

Terry de mi mano hizo un gesto de admiración que aprecié con gusto.

- Qué lugar! – fue todo lo que dijo.

Caminamos juntos y entonces le expliqué lo que era aquello.

Estábamos tres pisos arriba, en la azotea de un lugar que ahora hacía las veces de restaurante. Pero que cincuenta años atrás fue la casa de un escritor inglés que en sus años de retiro había comprado la propiedad con el único propósito de envejecer viendo el Sena desde su ventana.

Cuando murió donó la propiedad de tres pisos de altura al gobierno de la ciudad, con la condición de que la azotea se convirtiera en parque público.

Así que estábamos en lo que muy posiblemente era el parque más pequeño de Paris, y el de ubicación más extraña. Y, a mi gusto, el más hermoso.

Por un tiempo el lugar era muy conocido entre los turistas, pero en la actualidad ya casi nadie lo visitaba, aunque el gobierno seguía manteniéndolo lleno de plantas y flores.

No tenía árboles, pero estaba poblado de grandes macetas llenas de lirios, rosas y violetas; todas ellas rodeando el pequeño lugar y en el centro una pequeña fuente que cantaba.

La belleza del sitio era innegable y con agrado vi que a Terry también le gustaba.

Nos paramos en el extremo que daba a la calle, tocando con las manos la pared a la altura de la cintura que habían erigido los constructores del diminuto parque, y apreciamos la vista estupenda.

Al frente de nosotros se extendía de izquierda a derecha el río, grueso y caudaloso, en ese momento de la noche parecía que los reflejos de las estrellas jugaban con los vaivenes líquidos sonriendo y danzando, como si las estrellas traviesas retaran al Sena a intentar alcanzarlas.

A un par de millas a la derecha se erige la torre Eiffel, no tan grande como se piensa cuando se le ve en imágenes, es un tanto más pequeña; pero no deja de ser imponente. Además, destino por excelencia de los enamorados. Proclamada por los parisinos como el monumento más hermoso del mundo.

Claro que cuando lo ensalzaban no mencionaban el dato de que la torre fue ideada y construida para funcionar primero como repetidor de señales radiofónicas, y después, cuando se le adecuó un mirador, era usada como faro vigía de aviones enemigos durante la guerra. De alguna manera quizás conocer el por qué de la torre le restaría algo de romanticismo.

En lo particular no me emocionaba demasiado la torre como tal, lo que me maravillaba era el escenario, el río, la ciudad, las interminables flores a uno y a otro costado, las estrellas en la noche. Y esta noche, otra cosa me maravillaba también, la compañía a mi lado.

Me parecía imposible que yo, Candy White, pudiera estar una maravillosa noche llena de estrellas en la ciudad más romántica del mundo, Paris, con nada más y nada menos que Terry.

Era algo con lo que ni siquiera me atrevía a soñar, pero hoy estaba pasando. Llené de aire mis pulmones y admiré la vista y el cielo, sintiéndome plena con el aroma fresco y liberador de una noche inolvidable.

Giré para verlo y estaba muy callado observando todo.

- Vaya lugar que encontraste – dijo sonriendo.

Giré del todo, dando la espalda al río y me apoyé con los brazos cruzados para admirarlo a él; en lo que a mí respecta, este lugar tiene una hermosura incomparable, pero él ofrece una mejor vista.

- Te gusta? – pregunté.

- En verdad es hermoso. Es curioso que dices que lo hicieron parque hace tantos años y sea tan solitario. Ofreciendo esta vista además.

- Creo que en un principio debió tener mucha popularidad, pero luego las personas lo olvidaron. Así pasa. Todo suele olvidarse.

- Difiero – sonrió.

Se acercó a mí, colocando ambos brazos a mis costados, viéndome muy de cerca.

- No todo suele olvidarse – explicó –. Hay algunas cosas que son inolvidables.

- Como qué? – sonreí.

- Como tú.

Besó mi frente y se acercó un poco más a mí.

- Yo soy inolvidable?

- Así es. Lo eres.

Hablaba tan cerca de mí que sentía su aliento delicioso en mis labios.

- Y por qué soy inolvidable? – pregunté sonriendo.

- Ah pues no lo sé – bromeó –. Deben ser esas pecas supongo.

- Te engaña la luz nocturna, yo no tengo pecas.

- Quizás, entonces que siga engañándome la vida entera, porque no hay nada más hermoso que yo haya visto.

Rozó con su nariz la mía sonriendo maravilloso.

- Mis pecas?

- Creí que no tenías.

- Las que tú proclamas que tengo.

- Tus pecas, tu nariz, tus labios, todo. Tú que eres artista debes estar más cerca de Dios que nadie, quizás tú lo comprendas.

Me sorprendió el giro en la plática.

- Por qué? – pregunté extrañada.

- Porque Él también es un artista como tú.

- Y eso por qué?

- Te hizo a ti. Y tú eres una obra de arte.

- Te lo parece?

- De principio a fin.

Me abrazó entonces con sus manos firmes en mi espalda y acercó más su rostro al mío. Supe que estaba por besarme y cerré los ojos.

- Primero algo – dijo.

Abrí los ojos extrañada.

- Qué pasa? – pregunté.

- Con quién venías aquí?

La expresión de sospecha en su rostro me pareció adorable. Intentaba sonar despreocupado y bromista, pero sus ojos lo delataban.

- Venías aquí con algún admirador? – insistió.

- Celos? – pregunté sonriendo.

- De ti? Siempre.

- No venía con nadie. Venía sola, a pensar en ti.

Era la verdad.

- Entonces ya estuve aquí antes de hoy.

- Siempre que yo misma venía, porque te tenía en el corazón.

Entonces me besó.

- Yo también te tengo en el corazón – habló entre mis labios –. Todo él es tuyo.

- Seguro?

- Yo soy tuyo entero.

Me jaló decidido para ajustarme contra su cuerpo, y tomó mis labios con los suyos con más fuerza todavía. Muchas veces me había besado antes, pero por alguna razón, éste se sentía como el primer beso.

Algo nuevo había en el sabor de sus labios, en la firmeza de sus brazos. Entendí lentamente que era esta nueva certeza de amarnos. Como si la electrizante química que ya compartíamos desde el momento en que nos vimos, hoy fuera sumergida en un sentimiento espeso y rotundo. Cierto, claro, eterno. Amor.

Amor, amor, amor. Amor mucho, amor hermoso, amor nuestro.

Con eso solamente en mi interior, abrí ampliamente ambos brazos, y rodeando sus hombros lo apreté contra mi misma, curvando mi cuerpo hacia atrás, quería que me besara más, más profundo, más pleno. Lo hizo.

Sentí su humedad en mi propia boca, su lengua lenta y sensual, sus labios firmes, entregados, posesivos y dadivosos, su aliento en mi piel, todo su cuerpo firme y recio sujetándome completa. Era maravilloso. Este beso era maravilloso. Él era maravilloso.

Ajusté aún más mis brazos alrededor de él, y él hizo lo mismo. Haciéndome suya con un beso como yo tantas veces lo soñé. Perdíamos el aliento, pero no hacía falta respirar, vivíamos en la boca del otro.

Te amo, susurró adentro de mi boca. Sentí algo temblar en mi interior. Te amo respondí yo en un susurro presa de sus besos.

Entonces profundizó aún más y todo mi cuerpo despertó entre sus brazos. Pasé la lengua por su labio inferior y mordí ligeramente, lo sentí estremecerse. Y este beso se volvió todavía más hondo y audaz de lo que ya era. Amor y deseo y ansias muchas, todo mezclado en la misma humedad que compartíamos.

Acaricié su cabello, con manos febriles y él recorrió las suyas hasta mis caderas. Di un pequeño grito placentero en su boca. Lo sentí presionar las manos en aquella parte de mi cuerpo, y sentí que estallaría de placer.

- Hazme el amor – supliqué.

Quería sentirlo dentro de mí.

- Hazme el amor – repetí –. Quiero ser tuya otra vez.

- Te haré mía para siempre.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>POR:<p>

**Fabiola**

Escrito en agradecimiento a todas aquellas que leyeron la primera parte y pidieron una continuación. En agradecimiento a sus mensajes, sus palabras de ánimo, su tiempo y sus espíritus campañezcos.. ..

Promotoras de la Campaña "Endulcemos la Miel Salada":  
>Para todas ustedes!<p>

A las lectoras en FF, gracias por sus reviews, sus palabras, su amistad y su cariño. No tenemos mucho para darles en agradecimiento, pero les damos esta continuación esperando les guste.

Y no se desconecten, después de este fic publicaremos "Escándalo", aquí en FF :D

besos!

Jossie, Fabs.


	11. Chapter 11

**MIEL SALADA II**

"Cuando el sexo y el amor se encuentran"

**Por **

**Lady Fabiola & Lady Josie**

En exclusiva para el Yahoo Group

Ángeles Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester

ART-G

Terryfic para público adulto y de amplio criterio

**Capítulo XI**

Por Fabiola

"Encuentra con tu mi amor mi deseo, encuéntrame el deseo con el alma, encontrémonos juntos al alba, sumando a la pasión el corazón.

Haz de mi cuerpo una extensión del tuyo, de mis labios, receptores de tus besos, de mis brazos ajuste de tu cuerpo, de mi interior caudal vivo de tu destino, hazme tuya y sé tú mío.

Y crucemos juntos los confines del cuerpo, llegando unidos muy lejos, siendo uno y siendo el mismo, la misma carne, el mismo suspiro, el mismo sentir del corazón, cuando el sexo por fin se encuentre con el amor."

05:00 hrs.

Llegamos al hotel y subimos en silencio al elevador para ir al piso de su habitación. Temblaba todo en mi interior anticipando lo que vendría. Su mano presionaba la mía y por un momento la imagen de él tocándome me robó el aliento.

Lo deseaba tanto, creo que más que nunca. Quería sentirlo tocándome, besándome, haciéndome su mujer como sólo él lo había hecho. Y yo también quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, amar su cuerpo lleno de virilidad, como él mismo me había enseñado.

No pudimos esperar demasiado. Tan pronto abrió la puerta de su habitación, colocó la mano en mi cintura y entonces giré hacia él y nos envolvimos en un abrazo ardoroso y febril.

Este deseo por él era consumidor, ardiente, arrebatado, yo misma me desnudé, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Aún de pie junto a la puerta nos encontramos desnudos.

Me jaló hacia él y besó de forma descontrolada, mordiendo, lamiendo, succionando; tomó mis caderas desnudas con las manos y en un rápido movimiento me levantó del suelo. Rodeé su cintura con las piernas, entonces acomodó las manos por debajo de mi, en mi derrière, y lo sentí estrujar el lugar, gemí en su boca.

Me atrapó entre él y la pared a un costado de la puerta, me levantó entonces en el aire un poco más y soltó mis labios para besar mis senos.

Dejé las manos en sus hombros, mientras él me volvía loca bebiéndome entera de aquel lugar. Deslizó una de las manos entre mis piernas, acariciando el interior de mis muslos, entonces introdujo sus dedos y gemí enloquecida de placer.

- Quiero hacerte el amor.

Habló entrecortadamente y me bajó un poco para besarme en los labios, aunque me mantenía levantada en vilo contra la pared.

- Candice White, cuánto te deseo.

Asentí entre sus labios, yo también lo deseaba febrilmente. Tanto que ardía la sangre en mis venas y temblaba todo mi cuerpo a la espera del de él.

- Ya – supliqué –, ya Terry.

Supo a lo que me refería, sonriendo contra mis labios me llevó cargando hasta la cama y se recostó sobre mí. El peso de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío fue un detonante angustioso para la marejada de placer que inundaba mi interior.

- Te amo – dijo en mis labios –. Te adoro.

- Y yo a ti.

Entre sus enloquecidos besos sentí su cuerpo firme a las puertas del mío y la ansiedad creció unida a un éxtasis que me enloquecía.

- A esta hora debería estar en el aeropuerto – susurré ahogando un gemido.

- Ni en esta ni en ninguna hora te separarás de mí jamás – mordisqueó mi mejilla.

Separó sus labios de los míos y a centímetros de mi rostro, entre la tenue luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, vi en sus ojos todo aquello que profesaba.

- Te amo – repitió viéndome a los ojos.

Asentí respirando con dificultad. Se acercó a mis labios y me besó suave y sereno largo rato.

- Te amo – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces entró en mí.

Lo sentí abrirse paso lentamente, tortuosamente, cariñosamente. Sensación ardiente y recia de él en mi interior. Me aferré a su cuerpo, incapaz de dejarlo ir jamás, y entonces empezó lo que habíamos vivido ya otras veces, pero nunca de esta forma.

Me hizo suya como prometió y como yo ansiaba. Con besos, con caricias, con susurros. Viéndome a los ojos, moviéndose en mí en una cadencia lenta y honda, apasionada, febril, fuerte, pero sobre todo llena de amor. Jamás habría imaginado yo que esto sería así. Que el amor sería así.

En un momento se sentó en la orilla de la cama llevándome con él. A horcajadas en sus piernas, me penetró de nuevo y sentí su avasalladora masculinidad hasta lo más profundo de mi cuerpo.

Mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, mis manos que lo acariciaban, mis labios que lo besaban, los suyos que me besaban a mí. Como hace tres años, igual que en aquella ocasión en esta misma posición, se me salieron las lágrimas. Pero a diferencia de entonces, no era confusión, o miedo, o culpa lo que sentía; sentía alegría, dicha, plenitud.

Lo abracé fuerte sentada con mis piernas a los lados de su cuerpo y lo vi a los ojos.

- Estamos haciendo el amor – susurré besando su mejilla.

Y era verdad. Se sentía como girar y girar hacia arriba, rodeados de rosas, violetas y brisas tranquilas, unidos entre los mismos brazos, el azul del cielo pleno y enorme, sólido y espeso, podría tocarlo con sólo elevar una mano. Porque él así me hacía sentir, como si flotara entre las nubes.

- Nunca ha habido otra – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Conmigo sentada a horcajadas, se movía lentamente en mi interior viéndome a los ojos.

- Después de ti nunca, ninguna otra.

Lo besé para decirle algo yo también, aunque apenas podía hablar.

- Nunca ha habido otro. Ni antes, ni después.

Quería que lo supiera, que él había sido el único.

- Eres el amor de mi vida – respondió.

- Tú el mío.

Se movió entonces con fuerza y grité de placer. Acabaron las palabras, porque el fuego las quemó en nuestros labios. Ardía por dentro a su toque, bajo sus manos, al contacto de sus labios, mientras me hacía toda suya, por dentro y por fuera.

Bebió de mis senos hasta saciarse, enrojeciendo mi piel, haciéndome delirar de placer y de gozo. Y entonces llegué muy alto, pero él no.

Me recostó en la cama, intentaba yo recuperar el aliento, y me acomodé boca abajo sobre las sábanas blancas.

Entonces lo sentí sobre mí.

Empezó a besar mi cuello, acomodado entre mis piernas, conmigo boca abajo, y mordí la sábana para no gritar.

- No – dijo –, me gusta oírte.

- Gritaré, lo sabes.

- Eso es lo que me gusta.

Recostada boca abajo, con su cuerpo sobre el mío, giré el rostro un poco para que alcanzara mis labios y me besó largamente. Entonces metió las manos entre mi cuerpo y la cama. Con la izquierda atrapó uno de mis senos.

- Terry! – el placer me hacía levantar la voz.

Deslizó hacia abajo la mano derecha y levanté un poco mi cadera para dejarlo llegar a su destino. Entonces empezó a acariciarme ahí, en lo más sensible de mi cuerpo.

Conmigo recostada boca abajo, él sobre mi espalda, besaba mi oreja, mi cuello, mordisqueando y lamiendo, gimiendo en mi oído, mientras con una mano acariciaba mis senos y con la otra mi entrepierna.

Tenía yo las piernas abiertas y él estaba arrodillado entre ellas, a mi espalda. Sentí que estallaría de tanto placer.

Una oleada me recorrió gruesa y caliente desde las rodillas hasta el pecho. Entonces Terry lentamente levantó mis caderas y alcanzó con su cuerpo lo más sensible del mío. El contacto era apenas de un ligero roce por la posición en la que estábamos, pero eso lo hacía todavía más enloquecedor.

Levanté un poco más la cadera para ayudarlo a entrar en mí, y lo hizo muy lentamente, el contacto de su firmeza apenas adentrándose en lo más blando mío al tiempo que me acariciaba de esa forma me hizo experimentar un placer jamás sentido.

Con la mano derecha en mi entrepierna comenzó a hacer círculos y círculos, lentos movimientos llevándome poco a poco hacia arriba, al tiempo que me penetraba, al tiempo que me acariciaba los senos con la otra mano, al tiempo que mordisqueaba mi cuello y mi mejilla, al tiempo que me hablaba al oído con esa voz ronca y sensual. Al tiempo que yo enloquecía de placer.

Empujaba una y otra vez, muy despacio, muy lento, al mismo ritmo que sus manos y labios se movían. Él era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, y no me había equivocado en mi descripción, era un verdadero dios del sexo.

Susurraba en mi oído palabras de amor, de deseo, me enloquecía con su voz, con sus manos, con sus besos, con aquello que introducía en mi cuerpo. Entonces me volvió loca porque empezó a hablarme en francés.

Penetrándome lentamente con esa dureza suya lo más blando mío; y acariciándome al mismo tiempo, susurraba palabras de amor en francés en mi oído; dulces y tiernas y a veces sensuales y atrevidas, mientras gemía ronco en mi cuello.

Entonces este dios del sexo me hizo sentir el orgasmo más intenso, caudaloso y largo que jamás había sentido. Hasta entonces.

Pero él no terminaba aún.

Disfrutando de mi orgasmo, extendí los brazos a mis costados, sintiendo la textura de la cama, con la cara contra las sábanas, mientras temblaba desde los pies a los hombros sin poder evitarlo.

- Que delicia! – grité –. Terry! Qué delicia!

- Te gustó?

- Me encantó! Terry! Soy tuya! Terrence! Mío! Mío! – y entonces salió ronco de mi garganta – Terrence Grandchester!

Muchas palabras salieron de mi boca, pero creo que ninguna tenía mucho sentido, me quedé entonces en silencio un largo momento mientras recuperaba el aliento. Volteé a verlo, estaba recostado desnudo junto a mí, viéndome como extasiado.

Cuando me tranquilicé un poco, fijé mi vista en su rostro y si eso era algo humanamente posible, se veía más atractivo todavía.

- Estás roja – sonrió travieso.

- En este momento – hablé tartamudeando – podrías pedirme lo que quieras!

- Lo que yo quiera?

Acarició mi espalda desnuda y temblé ligeramente, todavía alterada por la profundidad de mi orgasmo.

- Cualquier cosa que quieras – hablé con dificultad –. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras y no te diré que no. Te mereces todo.

- Se me ocurre algo – dijo.

- Adelante. Haz conmigo lo que quieras…

- Qué buena frase!

Arrebatado me hizo girar y se colocó entre mis piernas, jalándome hacia él con las manos en mis muslos. Mordió mis labios gimiendo, me gustó escucharlo gemir, así como yo disfrutaba esto, me excitó verlo temblar de placer.

Si le había gustado mi frase se la diría mil veces, porque era verdad. Podría haberme propuesto la más grande aberración y yo lo hubiera dejado saciarse de mi cuerpo como le diera la gana. Este hombre, mi hombre, me había dado el placer más grande del mundo, se merecía que lo dejara hacer conmigo lo que se le antojara.

- Hazme lo que quieras! – gemí mordiendo su cuello –. Lo peor que se te ocurra. Lo que te dé la gana!

- Agh! – gimió ronco en mi cuello – Dímelo otra vez.

- Hazme lo que quieras!

- Lo haré! – mordió mis senos tan ardoroso que los dos gritamos de placer.

Me penetró rabioso exigiendo aquello que le había prometido, hombre que no se sacia y que es todo mío y de nadie más.

Y verdaderamente hizo conmigo de todo. Arriba, abajo, por un costado, por el otro. Con los dientes, con los labios, con las manos, con las piernas, con la ruda virilidad de su cuerpo; grande, imponente, feroz.

Entró más hondo que nunca antes dejándose ir entero sin contemplaciones; fuerte, recio, enorme; y a mí me encantó, me hizo delirar, temblar de placer, de gozo, de delicia. Enorme y tosco, masculino, mío, muy mío, adentro, muy adentro, todo lo adentro!

No quedó nada de mi cuerpo que no frotara contra el suyo, que no mordiera, que no lamiera, que no estrujara con esas manos enormes y masculinas.

- Por qué no…?

Pregunté eso con la poca cordura que me quedaba mientras hacíamos el amor todavía, de las formas que él quería, porque buscaba nuevas y nuevas formas de hacerme suya en cada rincón. Supo de lo que hablaba.

- Gozo viéndote gozar.

Desnudo y viril, estaba entre mis piernas, arrodillado sobre la cama, y arremetía una y otra vez, penetrándome fiero, tomándome por los muslos, mientras yo tenía las manos contra la pared, arriba de mi cabeza, empujándome contra él, mientras él empujaba hacia adentro. El contacto era brutal.

- Debes gozar mucho – gemí –, porque me pones como loca.

- Me encantas – tomó fuerte mis muslos y los separó, grité de ricura al sentirlo más adentro –. Y así, cuando llega mi momento, es mil veces mejor.

Se veía maravilloso desnudo, entre mis piernas, arrodillado en la cama, quizás la pasión me ciegue, pero no creo que haya hombre más arrebatado, apasionado y masculino; que haya otro hombre más hombre que Terrence Grandchester. Y lo tenía desnudo entre mis piernas, penetrándome incansable, adentro de mí todo él era mío.

Cuando pensé en eso tuve un orgasmo espontáneo, sólo de satisfacción.

- Mi hombre… – balbuceé gimiendo.

Me separé de él, y giré mi cuerpo de lado, sentí sus manos en mis caderas, quise hablar pero necesitaba un minuto, disfrutar la sensación, la oleada de placer que borraba la realidad en mi mente y me desconectaba un momento de la vida, muriendo un poco en la maravillosa cúspide del placer sexual.

Creo que me había escuchado porque mientras temblaba lo vi sonreír de medio lado, un tanto pagado de sí mismo. Pero no podía reprochárselo. Lástima que no sea esto algo que pueda poner en el periódico, porque se merece la publicidad.

Yo estaba kilómetros más allá de la satisfacción en esta sesión, pero él no se rindió, me dejó descansar un minuto, tomar aliento; y tomándome de nuevo, me penetró otra vez, entrando una y otra vez, incansablemente, saboreándome como una fiera hambrienta y sedienta de mi cuerpo. Él me hacía sentir deseable, hermosa, como nadie.

Vi entonces la luz del día entrar por la ventana, y me deleité con su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de los rayos de sol. Recio y fuerte, imponente, masculino, grande, duro.

Seguimos haciendo el amor y amándonos hasta que el día en pleno entraba por la ventana.

- No sé qué comes – susurré bromeando con su cuerpo en el mío, tartamudeando de placer.

- A ti, te como a ti.

Como si eso fuera posible, a partir de ese momento, el encuentro fue más brutal que antes, me absorbía, me besaba, lamía, mordía, no daba momento a que pensara nada, sólo en él.

Estrujaba mi cuerpo con sus enormes manos, bebiendo de mis senos, haciéndome sentir amada y deseada, única.

Hería y sanaba, frotando en mi interior de mil formas diferentes, llevándome alto un par de veces más, hasta que él mismo estalló de placer y me llenó de sus aguas de amor.

Haciéndome su mujer en la cúspide del placer, con total plenitud. Y siendo mío del todo dentro de mí.

Me rodeó con sus brazos, lleno de ternura, susurrando las palabras más hermosas de este mundo en mi oído.

Entonces se desplomó a mi lado, sin dejar de abrazarme, me acomodó sobre su pecho y en menos de un minuto nos quedamos dormidos, sin cerrar la ventana, sin almohadas, ni sábanas en la cama, ni tan solo el forro había quedado en su lugar, totalmente desnudos y absolutamente exhaustos. Pero felices.

Y antes de dormir, abrazados, dijimos _te amo _una vez más.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>POR:<p>

**Fabiola**

Escrito en agradecimiento a todas aquellas que leyeron la primera parte y pidieron una continuación. En agradecimiento a sus mensajes, sus palabras de ánimo, su tiempo y sus espíritus campañezcos.. ..

Promotoras de la Campaña "Endulcemos la Miel Salada":  
>Para todas ustedes!<p>

A las lectoras en FF, gracias por sus reviews, sus palabras, su amistad y su cariño. No tenemos mucho para darles en agradecimiento, pero les damos esta continuación esperando les guste.

Y no se desconecten, después de este fic publicaremos "Escándalo", aquí en FF :D

besos!

Jossie, Fabs.


	12. Chapter 12

Para quienes se preguntaban qué piensa Terry de todo esto... aquí va :)

Por Jossie

* * *

><p><strong><strong>MIEL SALADA II<strong>**

"Cuando el sexo y el amor se encuentran"

**Por **

**Lady Fabiola & Lady Josie**

En exclusiva para el Yahoo Group

Ángeles Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester

ART-G

Terryfic para público adulto y de amplio criterio

**Capítulo I2**

Por Lady Josie

"_Quiero... quiero... quiero..._

_Respirar el resto de mi vida junto a ti..._

_Eres mi aire y mi sangre..._

_Eres mi amor y mi pensamiento..._

_Eres mi vida... y al mismo tiempo mi muerte..._

_Te amo... te amo..._

_Mujer de un solo hombre..._

_Mujer de un solo corazón._

_Dama en vuelta en pétalos de miel y sal..._

_Convertida en viento y tierra,_

_Agua y fuego._

_La única dueña de mi..._

_Y de mi ser._

19:50 hrs.

Con la respiración entrecortada y asustado abrí los ojos. Por un momento no reconocí la habitación. La oscuridad reinaba en ella con excepción de un halo de luz que se colaba a través del pesado cortinaje.

Parpadee varias veces hasta que el iris se acostumbro al ambiente. Comprendí que había dormitado por varios minutos y después traté de moverme un poco, y entonces la sentí... a ella... junto a mí... su calor... el ritmo acompasado de su respiración...

¡No era un sueño! ¡Gracias a Dios que no lo era! El encierro al que nos habíamos sometido en las últimas horas forma parte de la realidad. Una realidad dulce como la miel que nos envolvió como una espiral interminable, envueltos con nuestras mismas piernas, con nuestros alientos. Tocándonos, amándonos, prometiéndonos una verdad, un amor interminable... un sueño...

Permanecí así por varios minutos, envolviéndome en el placer que aquella situación tan sencilla provocaba en mí. Su piel y el aroma que expedía, invadía y dominaba mis sentidos, atontándolos, deseándola de nuevo y causando en consecuencia que el ritmo cardiaco se disparará de forma alarmante.

Tenía miedo de despertarla... temía que viera en mi un ser insaciable... subyugado a su cuerpo... al placer y deseo descontrolado que solo ella sabía calmar.

Con cautela saque el brazo de debajo de ella. Por un momento creí que despertaría, pero no fue así. Con el cabello rubio y revuelto, esparcido en toda la almohada me pareció la visión más hermosa que había apreciado en mi vida.

Me quitó la respiración, y siguiendo el impulso que por instantes dominaba el poco autocontrol que poseía, me di el lujo de tocarla con la yema de un dedo. Acariciarla con la misma intensidad de una pluma y recorrer el mismo camino que mis labios habían besado sobre la piel de sus senos en un tiempo no lejano.

Su piel nívea y blanca, contrastó en sobremanera sobre el bronceado de la mía. Tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo tan unidos... por el más grande de los sentimientos...

El amor...

Candice respondió a la caricia de forma inconsciente, sus dos cumbres rosadas se erizaron ante mi contacto...

-Amada mía – susurré con voz ronca, sin dejar de observarla hambriento. Consciente de que mi propósito de dejarla descansar sería opacado por el deseo de poseerla de nuevo.

Contuve la respiración de nuevo y de forma sigilosa abandone la cama, con plena confianza de mostrar mi cuerpo desnudo.

Tratando de desviar mi atención sobre el cuerpo que yacía apenas cubierto por las blancas sabanas, me dispuse a juntar las ropas que habíamos dejado esparcidas por toda la habitación, prueba fehaciente de la locura que se apodero de nosotros una hora antes. Con cuidado doble sus ropas y las deposité sobre la única silla que formaba parte de la decoración del lugar.

La chaqueta que me había cubierto de la brisa nocturna se encontraba tirada junto a la puerta y hasta ahí me dirigí. Al levantarla del suelo un sonido extraño se dejo escuchar.

Había olvidado el resto de los estuches que el hombre en el parque me había entregado. Metí la mano en el bolsillo y los saqué al tiempo que dejaba la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla.

¡Mi tesoro! El más grande de ellos y cuyo significado no había sabido interpretar Candy... un diamante que significaría una hora de nuestra futura vida juntos. Un diamante que en solitario solo era una simple piedra preciosa, pero que para mi tenía una connotación mayor. Un diamante por cada hora en eterno agradecimiento por haberme dado la oportunidad de estar con ella de nuevo.

Ahogando un suspiro, abrí el que sería el último de mis regalos. Un reloj de oro blanco apareció ante mi mirada. Le faltaban los diamantes que adornaban cada uno de sus eslabones y que si ella lo permitía, los diamantes en solitario pasarían a formar parte del reloj, que para mi significaba una promesa, un futuro, una esperanza y mi palabra de tener en el presente la decisión que en el pasado me había negado. Una vida feliz... acompañado de ella... solo de ella... mi amor... mi único amor...

La mujer que desde un principio estaba destinada a ser mía y solo mía, pero que por tonterías permití que saliera de mi vida. Fallándome a mí mismo y sobre todo a ella... pero hoy reconocía mediante la sabiduría y madurez que había ganado en los últimos años, lo que realmente quiero de mi vida.

Un matrimonio. Un camino juntos... tomados de las manos... yendo a la par... mirando de frente y al futuro que solo es nuestro...

Consternado por el giro de mis pensamientos, tomé una de las sabanas que había caído del lecho y enrolle la cintura en ella y con mis grandes tesoros, me dirigí al ventanal, para abrir las cortinas y permitir así que los rayos del sol invadiera el interior de la habitación. Faltaba poco para que la oscuridad envolviera de nuevo a Paris.

El cielo se encontraba teñido de los colores más extraños posibles, dando paso a la noche ... y por extraño que me pareció, me sentí transportado a aquella playa en Santa Mónica 3 años antes e irremediablemente reviviendo cada instante de aquel momento, donde la realidad de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Candy golpearon mi ser de forma abrasadora, obligándome a ignorarlos porque tenía miedo de la vulnerabilidad que ellos provocarían en mí al reconocerlos.

"_Con una copa en la mano, ella salió del salón por una puerta abierta de la casa de Marcus, para encontrarse en una terraza que se extendía por encima de la arena y a muy poca distancia las olas del mar golpeaban con fuerza la playa, silenciando el rítmico golpetear de mi corazón"_

La sentí a mi espalda cuando ella cruzo la puerta que nos separaba. Mis terminales nerviosas me alertaron, aun así permanecí sin moverme, esperando... ansiando que ella se acercara...

Pero me equivoque.

"_Ella contuvo el aliento ante la belleza del espectáculo. A lo lejos, en mar abierto había una tormenta. Las nubes oscuras en el horizonte así lo indicaban"_

Me sentía igual que ella sobrecogido por el espectáculo.

Seguí aguardando a que viniera a mí, pero ella no llegaba.

"_Estaba anocheciendo. El sol se encontraba oculto por las nubes que la naturaleza había creado. Desde donde se encontraba ella, se alcanzaban a ver varios relámpagos que por segundos hacían brillar a las nubes oscuras"_

De la misma forma como yo los veía.

"_Ella se acercó a la barandilla de la terraza. Hechizada por el escenario que se desplegaba ante su mirada"_

Y sucumbí ante su belleza que nunca había abandonado mi mente.

"_Contuvo el aliento por varios segundos y después lo dejo salir de sus pulmones. Sorbió un poco de su bebida y aprecio el sabor de esta en su paladar._

_- ¿En qué piensas? – me acerque a ella por detrás, al percatarme que ella no daría ese primer paso._

_- En la inmensidad del mundo – me respondió con la voz más tranquila que pudo. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante mí presencia y trato de controlarlo para que no fuera evidente su reacción, pero cada fibra de mi ser se dio cuenta de ello_

_- Sí, es un espectáculo que no se volverá a repetir – contesté, colocándome a su lado e inclinándome sobre la barandilla. Mirando hacia el mar"_

Porque sabía que si fijaba la vista en su rostro... jamás... jamás le habría permitido marcharse.

"_El silencio nos envolvió por varios segundos. Ninguno de nosotros miró a su acompañante en ese lapso. Estábamos apreciando aquella cercanía que al mismo tiempo se antojaba lejana._

_Igual que el mar y su tormenta"_

Igual que nosotros. Como dos extraños hablando por vez primera.

"_- Y en las miles de oportunidades que existen y las que me esperan – cortó el silencio su voz melodiosa, cansada de fingir lo que no éramos"_

E innegablemente solté el aire de mis pulmones.

"_- ¿Cuáles son las oportunidades que te esperan? – formule aquella pregunta sin poder evitarlo a pesar de que sabía a la perfección qué sería la última vez que hablara con ella"_

Vi sus dudas antes de responderme y me sentí dolido. Terrence Grandchester por vez primera se sintió vulnerable.

"_- Terminar por fin mi carrera – no me ocultó la felicidad que le embargaba por pensar en ello – Y después conseguir una beca para un doctorado en Francia._

_- Suena muy importante para ti – señalé en su momento comprendiendo la superficialidad que le había propuesto"_

¿Cómo comparar una relación que se regía solo por el poder carnal, cuando ella tenía mejores aspiraciones que lo que ofrecía mi egoísmo?

"_- Sí... es por lo que he luchado toda mi vida – el orgullo se hizo presente en la chica._

_- Te comprendo y espero de corazón que lo logres"_

¿Qué más podía decir sin derrumbarme ante ella? ¿Quédate? ¿Sacrifica tus sueños por seguirme?

Desafortunadamente no cedí a mis más oscuros deseos y ese, en el presente, fue la decisión menos egoísta que pude haber tomado hasta ese momento.

"_Entonces, en ese instante ambos nos giramos y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Solo nos bastaba estirar los brazos para tocar al otro, pero ninguno lo hizo"_

No teníamos el derecho de hacerlo, cuando nuestras vidas estaban tomando rumbos diferentes.

"_- Gracias por tus buenos deseos – respondió por fin, lanzándome irremediablemente a un punto sin retorno._

_- Te lo mereces – hable, ocultando el caos que mi mente y corazón provocaban al no ponerse de acuerdo._

_- Ya que estamos hablando de sueños ¿Cuáles son los tuyos, Terrence? _

_No tuve más remedio que dibujar una sonrisa antes de responderle. Me costaba concentrarse ante la mirada verde de ella._

_- Ser un productor de televisión... quizá un día decida abandonar el cine y dedicarme a ello._

_- ¿Por qué no lo has hecho aun?_

_- Aun no estoy preparado... – había un trasfondo en mis palabras que la rubia captó enseguida._

_- ¿Y cuándo lo estarás?_

_- No lo sé – contesté, admirando su fortaleza para enfrentarse a situaciones contrarias._

_Y mientras hablábamos nuestros cuerpos se fueron acercando inconscientemente hasta que los hombros se tocaron._

_- ¿Eres feliz? – inquirió con la voz entrecortada, provocando que imaginara como una daga se clavaba en el centro de su pecho"_

¡No...! ¡No...! Te quiero hoy... te quiero ahora... – gritó mi mente, tratando de aferrarse a su única fuente de salvación, pero nada dije. Solo me concentre en desilusionarla más de lo que ya estaba.

"_- No lo sé"_

Ante mi respuesta, Candy permaneció callada sin saber que más decir y una parte de mi murió con ella, incapacitado... invalido... por no lograr descifrar aquello que me carcomía y que intranquilizaba mi ser.

_- Será mejor que me vaya"_

Igual que ella, sentí que necesitaba salir de ahí y alejarme de mí mismo, antes de que el vació que gobernaba mi ser terminará por destruir todo a su paso.

Y el miedo se apodero de mí.

"_- Espera, Candy"_ – ante mis oídos, mi voz se escucho como un grito de ayuda.

Y ella se percato de ello, porque algo en su temple se tambaleó haciéndola ceder y girándose hasta quedar frente a mí, enfrentándose a lo desconocido.

No hable. Desesperado, la atraje hacia mí y en mi intento vano de retenerla la envolví con los brazos, imposibilitándola para huir, en una clara acción desesperada.

"_- ¡Sálvame Candy! ¡Sálvame! – la voz de mi conciencia gritaba"_

Pero no podía actuar de esa manera. No debía hacerlo.

"_- ¡Suéltame, por favor! – respondió la rubia impregnando su voz con la sorpresa generada por aquella situación._

_- No quiero que te marches así – hablé por fin, después de varios segundos de silencio._

_- ¿Así, cómo? – inquirió ella, temiendo que la fuera a besar._

_- Así..._

_Mi mano se poso en su cuello, atrayendo su rostro al mío. Buscando el último aliento..."_

- ¿En qué piensas, amor mío? – la voz de Candy detrás de mí, silencio los recuerdos dolorosos del pasado. Se había despertado.

Sus manos envolvieron mi cintura y su aliento calentó la piel de la espalda. Sabía por su posición que no había visto los estuches de terciopelo que en mi mano llevaba, por lo que decidí depositarlos sobre el marco del ventanal, sin que se diera cuenta.

- En ti – respondí con voz ronca, anhelando que sus manos comenzaran a acariciar mi pecho desnudo.

- ¿En serio? – bromeó al tiempo que susurró a mi oído. Un estremecimiento de placer recorrió cada terminal nerviosa de mi cuerpo, despertando de nuevo al ser que dentro de mi dormía.

- ¿A caso lo dudas? – me apoderé de sus manos juguetonas y me gire, para enfrentarme a su par de esmeraldas que muy abiertas me invitaban a continuar su juego. Ella, por muy contraria a mí se encontraba completamente desnuda

- No lo sé... – se mordió el labio inferior, fingiendo que dudaba de mí – Hay tantas cosas por las que pensar...

Sus ojos brillaban de forma pícara. Era muy mala actriz y algo dentro de mi quiso enseñarle unas cuantas lecciones.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – jalé sus brazos hasta provocar que la piel de sus senos se aprisionara contra mi pecho.

- Cosas... – su boca se curvo tratando de contener una carcajada.

- ¿Cómo esta? – posé los labios en la curvatura de su cuello. La sentí temblar ante el contacto.

- Frio – fue su sencilla respuesta.

- ¿O cosas como esta? – me separé un poco de ella para poder hablar, después mis labios recorrieron de forma descendente su piel hasta detenerse a uno de sus montículos rosados.

Ella jadeó ante la primera exploración de mi boca. Succione con una lentitud pasmosa la pequeña erección del pezón.

- Tibio – respondió con voz entrecortada.

Provocando una loca respuesta en mí, me sentí lo suficiente confiado para seguir explorando su cuerpo y así lo hice.

Mis labios continuaron el camino descendente, obligándome a hincarme ante ella.

- ¿A caso era esto en lo que pensabas? – miré hacia arriba y vi con claridad como ella asentía.

- ¡Caliente! – exclamó al sentir el contacto de mis dedos sobre la piel más delicada de su cuerpo. Se encontraba en extremo húmeda y una sensación de satisfacción por provocarle ese deleite recorrió la espina dorsal de mi espalda.

Su cuerpo se contorsiono y sus manos se perdieron en la negrura de mi cabello, pidiendo un mayor acercamiento a su piel.

Una sonrisa llena de deleite se dibujo en el contorno de mi boca. Tenía la extraña sensación de que ese momento sería de nuevo inolvidable.

- Tu lo has pedido, hermosa dama – fueron mis últimas palabras antes de internarme eufórico entre sus pliegues.

Chupe, succione y acaricie con delicadeza la flor de su femineidad y a cada minuto sabía que ella iba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, obligándola a retorcerse bajo el poder de mis manos que con fuerza sostenían sus caderas para que no se me escapara.

Su miel... su grandiosa miel... era solo mía.

- ¡Basta, Terry! Ya no soporto más – gritó en medio de un estremecimiento incontrolable de su cuerpo, mientras que una de sus manos jalaba de mi cabello hacia atrás y me apartaba de ella.

Volví a mirar hacia arriba y sus ojos entrecerrados y arrebolado por el deseo me miraban llenos de amor.

- Te... estas portando muy mal – comentó en medio de su respiración entrecortada.

- Esto es solo el comienzo, cariño – me levanté y esa acción soltó la sabana que envolvía mi cadera.

Una exclamación llena de deleite salió de su garganta al observar el miembro erecto.

- ¿Qué propones como castigo? – pregunte de forma picara, mientras posaba las manos en la cadera.

Podía sentir el poder de su mirada recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel. Ese gesto provoco que mi miembro se hinchara más de lo que ya estaba.

- Lo que tengo en mente no se puede llamar castigo – hablo tratando de que su voz llegara a mí con claridad.

- ¿En serio? – levanté una ceja, escéptico - ¿Hay alguna forma que yo pueda auto castigarme? – apunto estaba de lanzarme sin ceremonia alguna sobre ella, pero me controlé.

- Solo si logras ponerme una mano encima...

Entonces, Candy salió corriendo de ahí en dirección al cuarto de baño, con el firme propósito de hacerme más largo el castigo.

Corrí tras ella poco después, tratando de darle ventaja le permití que cerrara la puerta frente a mi nariz.

- Hermosa... – mis nudillos llamaron en la madera – Por más que te escondas esta vez, no habrá forma alguna que te escapes de mí – sentencie con la voz impregnada de deseo.

Una risilla se escucho a través de la puerta.

- Candy, mira lo que tengo para ti – en definitiva no pude evitar unirme a su juego.

- ¿Qué es? – su voz tenue llego a mí.

- Una enorme golosina...

- ¿Qué tan grande? – volvió a preguntar.

- Tan grande que nunca te vas a cansar de ella.

- No me lo creo...

Podía imaginármela haciendo un puchero detrás de la puerta.

- Si no la pruebas, nunca sabrás si te he mentido – respondí con suavidad.

El silencio envolvió esa parte de la habitación.

Podía escuchar su risilla nerviosa, después unos ligeros pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Esta se abrió lo suficiente para observar una delgada línea del rostro de Candy.

- Déjame verla – dijo.

- No – me volví de espaldas – O todo o nada y para obtener el todo tendrás que salir de ahí. No me gustan las cosas a medias.

Comencé a caminar hacia la cama, sentándome a la orilla de esta. La mirada estaba fija en la puerta que se había vuelto a cerrar.

- Candy... te estoy esperando... – avisé.

- Será mejor que pongas música, si quieres que salga.

Desesperado, me estiré para alcanzar un botón pegado a la pared para encender la música de ambientación de la habitación.

- ¿Te parece bien está canción? – grité para que me escuchara.

Pero no escuche su voz como respuesta. La puerta se abrió de par en par, estrellándose contra la pared del cuarto de baño.

Entonces vi la pierna de Candy que se movía acompasadamente al ritmo de la música.

- Quiero ver más piel – me apoye en la cama sobre los codos. Mis ojos se entrecerraron.

Candy cruzo el marco de la puerta moviendo acompasadamente la cadera. Mis ojos recorrieron su torneado cuerpo, calvándose en sus montículos rosados.

Lentamente se paro ante mí sin dejar de bailar.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y una promesa nació entre nosotros.

- Definitivamente este es un castigo – anuncie, tratando de alcanzarla con una mano, pero ella fue más rápida que yo. Se alejo un par de pasos hacia atrás.

- No se vale tocar – dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si no te has dado cuenta, no me gusta seguir reglas – me levante y salté sobre ella, aprisionándola en medio de los brazos – Te quiero ahora... en este momento... ya...

La levante en vilo y me dirigí directamente al pequeño tocador que se encontraba recargado sobre una de las paredes. Con una mano, tire al suelo las pocas cosas que ahí se encontraban para darle espacio a la cadera de Candy. Ella quedo dando la espalda al espejo.

- ¡Basta de... castigos... torturas y... bailes! – me adueñe que su boca mientras abría sus piernas y me posicionaba en medio de ella. Mis dedos abrieron primero el camino al adentrase estos en su cuerpo. Con lentitud comenzaron a salir y a entrar, obligando a Candy gemir sobre mis labios.

Cuando sentí que ya era el momento idóneo, mis dedos abandonaron su cueva húmeda y cálida para darle lugar a mi miembro que estaba urgido de ser aprisionado entre su carne.

Lentamente me fui introduciendo a su cuerpo hasta quedar ensamblados de forma perfecta. Nuestras bocas no habían dejado de besarse, al igual que nuestras manos de acariciarse.

- ¡Eres mía! – exclamé cuando inicie el rítmico vaivén de nuestros cuerpos - ¡Eres mía! – volví a gritar, mientras veía el reflejo de mi rostro en el espejo - ¡Eres mía y solo mía! – repetí al tiempo que observaba con detenimiento la espalda de Candy en el cristal, obligándola con mis besos a arquear su cuello para permitirme adueñarme de toda ella.

- Soy tuya... – exclamaba ella en medio de cada envestida – Solo tuya... Terry... Mi único... y más grande amor...

Sus palabras me hacían sentirme eufórico, logrando que perdiera el control de mi, haciéndome estallar dentro de ella y derramando toda la miel que solo le correspondía a Candy, mi único y más grande amor.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>POR:<p>

**Jossie**

Escrito en agradecimiento a todas aquellas que leyeron la primera parte y pidieron una continuación. En agradecimiento a sus mensajes, sus palabras de ánimo, su tiempo y sus espíritus campañezcos. Sus reviews, sus palabras, su amistad y su cariño. No tenemos mucho para darles en agradecimiento, pero les damos esta continuación esperando les guste.

Para todas ustedes, gracias por leernos!

Jossie & Fabiola


	13. Chapter 13

**MIEL SALADA II**

"Cuando el sexo y el amor se encuentran"

**Por **

**Lady Fabiola & Lady Josie**

En exclusiva para el Yahoo Group

Ángeles Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester

ART-G

Terryfic para público adulto y de amplio criterio

**Capítulo XIII**

Por Fabiola

"Canta el corazón en mi pecho, radiante de dulzura; observando tu figura que imponente se presenta; amor que ofreces y regalas sin que nada en mis manos se encuentre para ofrecer en justo pago.

Clama la sangre en mis venas en afán de poseerte, quisiera de ti todo y al mismo tiempo nada.

Porque éste, mi amor, en sí mismo quita y ofrece, no necesita más para sentirse dichoso; pero si has de darme el tuyo, si hubieses de ofrecer tu amor en reciprocidad al mío, hazlo pleno y sin excusas, como yo misma me entrego.

Sé mío y no de nadie, ni tus pensamientos ni palabras, ni tus deseos compartas. Date conmigo como yo misma me entrego, en verdad y en hecho, porque la verdad amor, mucho más que el amor mismo, la verdad es lo que pido, y mi amor de ti sólo eso reclama."

22:00 hrs.

Terry dormía junto a mí.

Desperté lentamente, de momento no sabía bien qué día era. Hice un esfuerzo por enfocar la vista y vi la hora en el reloj del buró, sonreí dándome cuenta que habíamos dormido un par de horas. Me deslicé lentamente fuera de la cama procurando no despertarlo.

Encontré la puerta del baño a tientas entre la casi total oscuridad de la habitación, y cuando abrí la puerta la luz del amplio cuarto de baño cubrió la cama donde él estaba dormido, lo vi un largo momento y se veía totalmente ajeno a todo a su alrededor, desnudo sobre la cama, tan pacífico que daban ganas de tocarlo sólo para ver si era real.

Entré en la regadera, ya me encontraba desnuda, y el agua extremadamente caliente funcionó como un poderoso relajante, lavé mi cuerpo lentamente, casi extasiada siguiendo el camino de sus manos, la huella de sus besos; soñando un poco quizás con la delicia de saber que pronto habría de sentirlo de nuevo.

Porque estaba segura de una cosa, habríamos de repetirlo, él dijo que me amaba, que quería estar conmigo siempre y yo me sentí de pronto como si el corazón creciera en mi pecho; no lo podía creer, pero estaba viviendo mi sueño.

Y recordé al príncipe de mis sueños dormido a unos cuantos pasos, llenándome de felicidad con su sola presencia y soñando con un futuro lleno de él y su cariño.

Habíamos recorrido un largo camino, hundía los dedos en la espuma en mi cabello, masajeando lentamente en círculos, pensando las muchas cosas que habían pasado, la forma como nos conocimos, una de lo más extraña, sonreí pensando que eso no sería algo para contar a los nietos, y luego los tres años de ausencia, de lejanía, de soledad, para venir a encontrarnos a la ciudad más romántica del mundo, les concedía eso a los franceses. Por hoy estuve de acuerdo con ellos.

Salí de la regadera renovada, segura de que esto habría de durar toda la vida, y habría de entregarle a él y a nadie más que él todas mis caricias, mis besos, poner mis sueños en sus manos, compartir lo grande y lo pequeño, lo fuerte de la vida, lo sencillo de una caricia y hasta los más ocultos anhelos.

Me vestí en silencio y salí de la habitación, dirigiéndole una última mirada a mi amor que dormía; no quería despertarlo y tenía el corazón demasiado ansioso para dormir con él.

Bajé por el elevador hasta el lobby, y casi sin darme cuenta me encontré en el bar; era una especie de ritual, sola recorrí el camino hasta el piano, había muy pocas personas, una pareja al fondo y un par de caballeros, pero no me importó, quería llevar a cabo mi ritual.

Me senté en el mismo banco pequeño donde había estado él hace tan sólo algo más de veinticuatro horas, cuando nos encontramos de nuevo.

*** Canción de fondo para esta escena: "Ne me quitte pas" por Richard Clayderman. ***

http : /www . youtube . com /watch?v=3O2vtZIiCYk

*** Eliminar espacios ***

Una melodía vino a mí y con las manos en el piano empecé a tocarla. Era suave y fuerte de la misma forma que su amor lo era en mi corazón. Sencillo, amable, tierno y delicado como pétalos de rosas dulces flotando entre la brisa; y luego recio y decidido como lo más fuerte de su carácter.

Mi melodía era para él, la había tocado para él durante tres años y hoy se la dedicaba de nuevo, a ese ángel que dormido me esperaba arriba.

Incrementaba el ritmo, el paso poco a poco, rotunda y definitiva como una declaración de guerra perpetua, guerra por el amor, contra los obstáculos y los esquemas. Mis dedos se deslizaban sintiendo la textura del marfil que arrancaba las notas que sólo a él dedicaba.

La nuestra no era una historia de amor, al menos no como podría esperarse.

Empezó como no debería empezar en novela del corazón alguna, ni él ni yo éramos los perfectos protagonistas, ni él ni yo tomamos las mejores decisiones, pero como esta melodía que sombría se extendía en un inicio, así también estallaba en luces de colores brillantes y estrellas refulgentes.

Porque ésta, nuestra historia, siendo y sin ser, pareciendo y ocultando, sin ser lo normal, lo esperado, lo correcto o lo deseado era lo mejor que nos había pasado.

No, no era una historia de amor como tal. Pero era la historia de dos que se aman.

Entonces una presencia junto a mi y su aroma me envolvió.

- Te fuiste de mi – susurró sentado junto a mí.

Nunca, nunca me iría de él, nunca jamás, nunca de nuevo.

Subía la melodía en espeso crescendo, sonreí para él junto a mí deleitándome en sus ojos, azules tanto que el mar mismo si pudiera habría de envidiarlos. No amor, no me iré jamás , quise decirle con los ojos y él sonrió, me había entendido.

Colocó sus manos en el piano para acompañarme y entonces los dos tocamos la misma pieza, él sabía lo que significaba, lo supe. Pero antes de terminar, retiró las manos, lo vi de reojo buscando algo en el interior de su saco, sacó una pluma y garabateó algo en una servilleta.

"Hazme el hombre

más feliz de este mundo, cásate conmigo"

Colocó la nota frente a mí y sin dejar de tocar, asentí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Mañana mismo – susurró y asentí otra vez –. Aquí, en Paris – susurró de nuevo y de nuevo asentí.

La melodía entonces llegó a su final, revolotearon en el aire las últimas notas y giré hacia él, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó largamente. Nada podría sentirse más correcto que eso. Era simplemente perfecto.

- Segura? – preguntó.

- Nunca de nada como de esto – respondí.

Sonrió y me besó de nuevo. Me envolví en él y sus caricias y sentí todo ese amor que antes veía sólo en las películas o en las novelas románticas, sintiéndome tan dichosa que muy posiblemente me estallaría el corazón en cualquier momento, de pura felicidad.

Había algo en el ambiente esa noche, era mágica.

Nos levantamos y tomados de la mano nos dirigimos al restaurante.

- Poco glamoroso – sonrió – pero me muero de hambre.

Reí un poco con él y acepté que yo también moría por comer algo.

- Esta no es la propuesta que tenía en mente – dijo mientras comíamos, uno a cada lado de la mesa donde estábamos –, hubiera querido hacer algo más romántico.

- Más romántico me parece imposible – sonreí –. Estamos en Paris por todos los cielos!

- Cuando lleguemos a Los Ángeles prepararemos una recepción, para que asistan todos nuestros amigos, te parece?

- Claro – afirmé –. Annie va a gritar cuando le cuente.

Acarició mi mejilla con el gesto más dulce.

- Estás feliz? – me veía a los ojos.

- Mucho.

- Eso me agrada, eso es lo más importante.

- Y tú?

- Demasiado, nunca pensé sentir todo esto. Quiero hacer tantas cosas, tantos planes.

- Planes cómo cuáles?

- Uff! Muchísimos! Por principio de cuentas tenemos que re-decorar la casa. O quieres que compremos algo en algún suburbio a las afueras? Yo ya no necesito estar en Beverly Hills, además los suburbios serían buenos para los niños.

- Niños? Qué niños?

- Cómo que qué niños? Pues los nuestros.

Sonreí ante su cara de asombro sonriente.

- Ah, tenemos niños? – bromeé.

- Pues no ahora, pero vendrán; no lo has pensado? Porque yo sí.

- Ah si? Y qué más has pensado? A ver cuéntame.

- Bueno – sonrió hermosísimo – pues creo que tendremos un par de varones y una niña.

- Tres?

- O cuatro.

- Cuatro?

- No sé, pero dos no, ni uno tampoco, deben tener hermanos, y un jardín muy grande para que jueguen mucho y nos vuelvan locos con sus gritos.

Reí un poco.

- Serán muy traviesos?

- Serán mis hijos, callados no serán, eso te lo firmo.

Me estremecí de añoranza cuando dijo "mis hijos" porque también serían míos.

- Estás preparada para eso? – sonrió –. Para criar a un trío de Grandchesters tan revoltosos como su padre?

- Creo que podré arreglármelas – sonreí.

- Yo te ayudaré… los enseñaré a montar… ya verás… y tú a pintar… y serán tan bonitos como tú.

- Me parece que ya tienes pensado hasta como han de llamarse.

- Por supuesto.

- A ver dime.

- El mayor de los varones como yo evidentemente.

- Evidentemente – sonreí asintiendo.

- La niña como tú – hice un gesto –, en esto no me puedes decir que no. Se llamará como tú o no hay trato.

- Si no acepto no hay niños?

- Si no aceptas tendré que convencerte.

- Lo has logrado, qué más? Nos falta uno.

- Oh sí, el tercero, ése que vendrá a poner el elemento caótico.

Reí un poco. Se quedó pensativo un segundo.

- No tienes nombre para él, verdad?

- Creo que no – respondió –, pero lo tendremos.

- Cuando nazca él mismo nos dirá su nombre.

- Es un trato.

- Y esta casa en los suburbios cómo es?

- Ah pues tiene caballerías, no vivo sin eso, ya lo sabes.

- Lo sé.

- Y un estudio para pintar, porque tú no vives sin eso.

- Definitivamente que no.

- Árboles y un invernadero. Pero lo más importante no te lo he dicho.

- Qué es?

- Debe estar cerca de tu galería.

Lo miré asombrada.

- Mi galería esta en Malibú.

- No, no; esa es donde conseguiste el trabajo, yo hablo de la tuya.

- Cuál mía?

- La galería que compraremos para ti.

- Compraremos una galería?

- Claro, o que no?

- No lo había pensado… y para qué?

- Pues para que tú la dirijas, como para qué? Nunca has pensado en tener una?

- Claro que sí, pero más adelante, cuando tenga más posibilidades.

- Ah, detalles; de eso se encargará tu marido.

Solté una breve carcajada.

- Mi marido?

- Yo, evidentemente.

- Evidentemente claro, qué cabeza la mía. Entonces me comprarás una galería?

- Lo que tú quieras.

- Me gustan más los museos.

- Un museo será entonces.

- Así nada más?

- Así nada más.

- Vaya, puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

- Eso espero – tomó mi mano –. Puedes ser quien tú quieras ser, tan independiente como siempre, pero ya no estás sola, yo estoy contigo. De acuerdo?

- Totalmente.

- Es un trato.

- Lo es – sonreí –. Qué más has pensado?

- Uy tantas cosas! Tres años es mucho tiempo para hacer planes.

- Eso veo – solté una ligera risa y luego hablé seria viéndolo –. Esto de tu productora es definitivo? De verdad no volverás al cine?

- A ti no te gusta eso.

- Qué cosa?

- Que me dedique al cine.

- Y por eso lo dejarás?

- Ya lo dejé porque dejó de satisfacerme. Pero no volveré porque a ti no te gusta.

- En eso no hay trato.

- Cómo dices?

- Terry, puedes ser quien tú quieras. Eso no cambia lo que yo siento. Hace tres años yo era distinta, he cambiado, así como tú. Ya no me asusta tu mundo.

- Podrías soportar que volviera a ello?

- Por supuesto, por qué no? Yo te amo entero, así como tú eres, siendo productor, actor, escritor o vendedor de coches, no me importa.

- Siempre quise ser jinete profesional – bromeó.

- Estaré en las gradas gritando por ti.

- Gracias.

Me levanté de la silla y reclinándome sobre la mesa alcancé sus labios.

- A ti – susurré besándolo –. Sígueme contando tus planes.

Sentada de nuevo frente a él estuvimos conversando largamente, de todo y de nada, haciendo planes, riendo y pensando en todo lo que estábamos por vivir, juntos.

Mientras él hablaba emocionado, lo veía maravillada por esa alegría interior que posee Terry, tan chispeante y contagiosa, llena de vitalidad y energía.

Su rostro perfecto sonriente, sus manos acomodaban su cabello de vez en cuando mientras hablaba y en sus ojos se reflejaba algo distinto a hace tres años. Creo que se llama esperanza, estuve segura cuando me di cuenta que yo también la albergaba en mi corazón.

Según lo acordado nos casaríamos en el edificio del Ayuntamiento al día siguiente, así que cuando estuvimos en su habitación se dedicó a hacer algunas llamadas para arreglarlo todo.

Arregló incluso que por la mañana me recibieran en una tienda de novias para encontrar el traje. Teníamos en mente algo muy sencillo. En sus palabras, la boda de verdad sería en nuestro país, pero aún así no aceptó mi idea de ir en un vestido cualquiera.

- Has de verte como una novia de verdad – me dijo y no me quedó más que aceptarlo, me hacía ilusión por supuesto.

Él había traído mis cosas desde mi habitación hasta su cuarto, así que mientras se bañaba me senté en el escritorio con mi computadora portátil.

Ni Annie ni Patty respondían en sus teléfonos, así que me decidí a mandarles un correo electrónico, de alguna manera tenía que decirles todo esto, que aquel de quien tanto les hablé, extrañándolo tanto se me había aparecido en Paris y que luego de algo más de un día nos casaríamos en una boda apresurada, pero contradictoriamente demasiado esperada por ambas partes.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta, hice movimiento para abrir, pero él salió de la ducha apresurado.

- Yo abro – dijo –. Continúa con lo tuyo.

Por un momento pensé que sería alguna otra locura de esas muy suyas, una sorpresa o algo especial que había planeado, pero no supe por qué mi corazón latió agitado y no era una buena sensación.

Lamenté mi acto después, mucho tiempo después seguiría arrepintiéndome de haberme levantado de ese escritorio, pero lo hice.

La suite de Terry contaba con un recibidor en la entrada, me paré de forma que él no pudiera verme, ni el visitante, y esperé con el corazón en la boca. Las cosas han cambiado, lo siento susurró estas palabras y luego otras Claro, te llamaré después . Me recorrió un escalofrío.

Empecé a sudar frío, algo no estaba bien.

Hice un esfuerzo por inclinarme todo lo posible para ver al visitante, alcancé a ver por la puerta entreabierta, lo que su cuerpo dejaba ver de aquella persona.

Entonces supe que no debí haber estado espiando de esta forma, lo que vi fueron unos zapatos altos color negro, un par de pantorrillas de mujer enfundadas en medias negras de seda y la parte baja de un abrigo color rojo fresa.

Entonces Terry hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta y rápidamente fui y me senté en el escritorio como si jamás lo hubiera dejado. Lo sentí cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia mí por detrás. Me rodeó con los brazos por los hombros y sentí que me ahogaba.

- Quién era? – alcancé a preguntar con el poco aliento que me quedaba.

- _Room Service_, se equivocaron de habitación – mintió.

Sus palabras cayeron en mí como un balde de agua fría.

- Volveré a la ducha amor, me acompañas? – besó mi cuello.

- Claro, en un momento, sólo mandaré este correo y estoy contigo – mentí yo también.

Se alejó besando mi mejilla, sonreí todo lo mejor que pude y me quedé estática hasta que escuché de nuevo el sonido de la regadera. Entonces me levanté de donde estaba. No me quedaría ahí sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando.

Salí haciendo el menor ruido posible y me dirigí al elevador hecha un manojo de nervios. _Cuidado con lo que buscas, porque lo puedes encontrar_ sonó en mi cabeza. Pero poca cordura tenía en ese momento.

No me quedaría con estas suposiciones toda la vida, debía aclarar mi duda; quién era esa mujer y más importante aún por qué me había mentido él.

Dentro del elevador, con el corazón a mil por hora pensé que seguramente habría una perfecta e inocente explicación para todo esto. Seguramente él había pedido algo y luego se arrepintió, o era un visitante de otro cuarto, o alguien del trabajo, o qué sé yo; todo menos lo que me temía. Todo menos eso. Eso no, no podía ser.

Me sentí avergonzada de mí misma por lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando crucé las puertas abiertas del elevador supe que no podía quedarme con la incertidumbre o reventaría en el peor de los momentos. Necesitaba saber por qué me había mentido.

Por supuesto, no sabía a quién buscaba, ni dónde habría de encontrarla, ni qué habría de preguntarle si de hecho me encontraba frente a frente con ella. Pero la sangre corría acelerada por mis venas y no mucha cordura quedaba en mi mente.

Recorrí con la vista el lobby del hotel y no vi ningún abrigo rojo, me dirigí al restaurante y nada ahí tampoco; empecé a sentirme un poco tonta cuando por último pensé en dar una ojeada en el bar, no vi nada y me decidí a regresar a la habitación; pero entonces por el rabillo del ojo al girar vi algo rojo en el bar. Enfoqué ahí mi vista y la vi, era ella.

Me encaminé hasta ahí sin que nada en mí pudiera evitarlo, miles de voces me decían que no lo hiciera, que me dejara de tonterías, que me estaba portando como una insegura infantil y celosa; pero no escuché a ninguna y me senté en el banco junto a ella.

Sin valor para nada más hice un gesto al cantinero.

- Martini seco, por favor – murmuré cuando tuve su atención.

Entonces me tranquilicé, con la bebida en la mano la bebí de un solo sorbo y volteé a ver a quien estaba junto a mí. La reconocí de inmediato. Isabela Jenkins, famosa actriz de Hollywood, castaña de ojos azules, imposiblemente hermosa como ninguna mujer mortal podría serlo jamás. Tragué saliva y me decidí a hablarle.

- Disculpe señorita – dudé – es usted quien creo que es? – sonreí tontamente.

- Me parece que sí – sonrió ampliamente girando para verme y para mi desgracia he de reconocer que ni las revistas ni la pantalla le hacían justicia, era todavía más bella en persona.

- Vaya… – quise sonar natural y entonces recordé que se le había ligado románticamente al actor Terrence Grandchester mientras rodaba él una película en Bombay, la película, su última.

Según las gacetas de espectáculos, ella iba a visitarlo al plató de filmación hasta aquel lugar y aunque negaban su romance era a todas luces evidente.

En aquel momento cuando supe eso, lo de los rumores de romance entre ellos por las revistas, pensé que había encontrado alguien que sí aceptó su propuesta de viajar sólo para dormir con él un par de horas.

Con eso en mente pedí otra bebida, esta vez un Whisky derecho, negué la opción de hielo, refresco o agua, necesitaba quemarme la garganta con algo antes de ponerme a gritar de rabia como una loca.

- Vaya cosas esto de beber sola, no? – me preguntó ella jalándome al presente –. Quién lo hubiera pensado… dos mujeres hermosas bebiendo solas en un bar cualquiera.

- Los motivos son imaginables – quise sonreír.

- Hombres – dijo secamente, con un gesto pidió ella también Whisky como el mío, se notaba atribulada, lo vi en sus ojos azules, cuando lo tuvo en las manos lo acercó a mí como si brindara –. Por ellos – sonrió.

Asentí sonriendo tan pesadamente como ella y ambas bebimos todo el licor de un solo trago. Empezaba a pegarme el alcohol en la cabeza, pero pidió ella que nos sirvieran de nuevo y no me negué.

- Y a ti qué te pasó? – preguntó de pronto.

- Odio las mentiras – dije con amargura.

- Yo también. Y odio que jueguen conmigo.

- Dudo que alguien pueda jugar con una mujer como usted – respondí sinceramente; con una simple mortal como yo eso era otra cosa.

- Pues lo hacen… ahora mismo… heme aquí… víctima de un juego. Y un juego, sabes algo? – tocó mi brazo – por el mismo hombre que ya había jugado conmigo antes.

- De verdad? – empezaba a preguntarle como si de verdad no supiera de quién me hablaba, definitivamente el alcohol me hacía estragos.

Terminamos la bebida y pedimos otro igual.

- Mírame – se señaló – sabes qué traigo debajo de este abrigo? – por Dios que no quería saberlo.

Desabrochó un par de botones en lo alto y un poco de encaje negro de un muy refinado sostén se dejó ver.

- Eso es todo – dijo.

Vaya, vestía sólo ropa interior debajo del abrigo, qué habría de hacer cuando ya no lo tuviera encima, y quién habría de quitárselo fue algo en lo que deseé no pensar, pero lo hice.

- Primero me llama – empezó a hablar sola, tan a tono como yo – me cita en este lugar por demás nulo, yo que lo he visitado a todas partes donde me lo ha pedido, hasta en las ciudades más tercermundistas de esta tierra – nada amable que decir de Bombay, pero temí preguntarle, quizás se refería a otro sitio, o a otros muchos –. Me llamó y acepté, porque bueno el tipo es un dios en la cama – por Dios que no quería escuchar eso!

Así que lo había visitado en Bombay? Dónde quedó lo de que no había estado con nadie más?

Vi mi copa vacía y pedí un poco más, si en vez de hielo tuviesen arsénico congelado por mi vida que lo hubiera pedido.

- Y entonces vino a verlo… – dije eso con mi vena más masoquista.

- Vine amiga vine – bebió todo de un sorbo y luego otro vaso lleno estuvo en su mano en un minuto – pero me dice el señor que no puede recibirme, qué te parece?

- Hombres – sacudí la cabeza.

- Así es, hombres, seguramente estará con alguien más. No puedo decirte su identidad por obvias razones – sonrió – pero basta con decir que este amigo-diagonal-amante mío no pasa solo demasiadas noches al año.

Cerré los ojos un segundo con mucha fuerza.

- Y no es que yo esté buscando un compromiso, tú me entiendes – guiñó un ojo – ni que espere monogamia ni mucho menos, eso ya no se usa. Pero vaya, querida, un hombre bien parecido y con habilidades – me recorrió un escalofrío – un hombre así es difícil de soltar. Vaya entonces, que lo disfrute la zorrita con la que está – continuó –, vale la pena, no es algo que deba uno guardar para una sola, además es imposible, Terrence es uno de esos que no pesca nadie. Pero mira que es buen amante! Te apuesto que la tipilla esa debe estar arañando las paredes – sequé el sudor de mi frente, demasiada información – que lo disfrute, para lo que le va a durar; que lo disfrute no me importa, no me importa nada.

- A mi tampoco! – dije con inusitado énfasis.

- Eso! Así debe ser, no sufriremos por unos estúpidos que no nos valoran.

- Claro que no, no, no, no – demasiados no´s pero no supe cuándo parar.

Sacó entonces de su cartera una tarjeta y pidiendo su cuenta pagó y se despidió.

- Debo irme ahora, me estoy congelando casi desnuda como estoy. Ha sido un placer, te deseo suerte – iba a necesitarla.

- Lo mismo para usted – alcancé a decir.

Entonces desapareció del bar caminando apresurada, se le dificultó un poco pasar entre las mesas, pues se ocultaba con unas gafas muy oscuras, pero lo logró y salió.

Me levanté para irme, el cantinero me miró y pensé algo. Asintió cuando me escuchó decir.

- Cárguelo a la cuenta de la habitación del Señor Grandchester.

Que-se-joda.

Me dirigí al elevador; cuando entré en él, por entre las puertas abiertas vi en el lobby al actor Terrence Grandchester caminando hacia el mostrador, pensé que me estaba buscando, me escondí en una esquina mientras cerraban las puertas y luego apresuradamente presioné el botón del piso de su habitación.

Corrí saliendo del elevador y deslicé la tarjeta electrónica en la cerradura, abrió de inmediato, me lancé por mi cartera, estaba en la mesa del recibidor, maldije no tener tiempo de recoger mis cosas, mi computadora, mi ropa, sólo pude rescatar el sobre con mi título que estaba junto a mi bolso, cuando lo tomé resbalaron y cayeron en la alfombra las cajas con sus regalos, las vi en el piso y las pisé mientras salía de ahí. Que se joda mil veces.

El elevador tardaba demasiado, pensé en ir por las escaleras pero recordé que él siempre las usaba, así que me agazapé en una esquina mientras se abrían las puertas, cuando vi que estaba vacío entré en él, las puertas se cerraron.

Con el corazón agitado salí de él y luego del hotel, casi corriendo, ya en la calle detuve un coche de alquiler con un movimiento de la mano, creo que no fui muy amable con el conductor pero le grité mi destino.

Me dirigía al aeropuerto; y al alejarme del hotel, no volteé atrás ni por un segundo.

- Por Dios Santo señorita, tiene que pasar! – peleaba con la encargada del mostrador en la aerolínea, se quejaba de que mi tarjeta no tenía línea. Pero claro que tenía, si la tenía vacía y sólo para emergencias, como ésta en la que por andar de soñadora había perdido mi vuelo sin posibilidad de cambio o reembolso, con menos euros en la bolsa de los que traía conmigo al llegar a Paris, así que por todos los cielos la tarjeta tenía que pasar!

- Lo siento tanto Miss White, tendrá otra forma de pago?

- Por favor – intenté sonreír – una vez más, sólo otro intento.

Simuló una sonrisa aunque estaba más hastiada que yo, que ya era mucho decir.

Por favor Dios mío que pase la tarjeta, si pasa te juro que me portaré bien, ya no saldré en documentales porno, o porno-novelas, o como sea que le llamen, no me acostaré con un extraño, no me enamoraré de nadie hasta estar segura que no es un patán mentiroso. Seré buena, te lo juro.

Entonces la bendita tarjeta obtuvo aprobación y pensé en todos mis juramentos, quizás debí retractarme de alguno, pero en fin, de cualquier forma la cosa de ya no enamorarme la cumpliría con o sin promesas divinas.

Estaba volando de Paris a Frankfurt, luego conexión con Londres; vayan ustedes a entender la lógica de las aerolíneas; de ahí Nueva York, Chicago, Atlanta y Los Ángeles; sólo les faltaba El Cairo! O Las Vegas con show de Elvis incluido!

Me saldría en un ojo de la cara todo este mundo de vuelos, en un viaje de locura de más de cuatro días entre conexión y conexión, pero no me importó, ya vería cómo salir de esa. Lo primero era salir de ésta.

Como buena noticia el vuelo salía dentro de unos minutos, y como no tenía equipaje que registrar, pronto estuve en la fila de pasajeros para abordar. Cuando era la siguiente en la línea escuché una voz a lo lejos.

- Candy! – una voz muy familiar gritaba de alguna parte.

Me recorrió un escalofrío, pero ni por asomo me giré para ver. Con todos los nervios alterados apresuré al encargado del papeleo cuando fui la siguiente y le extendí mis documentos.

- Candice White! – sonó más cerca entre la gente.

- Me parece que la llaman – dijo el joven de la aerolínea.

- No es a mí.

Me dirigió una mirada de sospecha al ver mi nombre en mi pasaporte.

- Hay algún problema? – no fui amable, pero no estaba para serlo.

- Ninguno, aquí tiene – me devolvió mis papeles y con mi bolso en mano entré al túnel hacia la aeronave.

Abordé al fin. Al fin estaba lejos de él. Al fin camino a casa, ya jamás volveríamos a vernos; respiré aliviada.

Estando ya en el pasillo del avión, fui a buscar mi asiento, rodeada solamente de pasajeros. Él ya no podría alcanzarme aquí. Me dirigía a mi casa. Supe que no volvería a verlo nunca más e increíblemente se me quitó un peso de encima.

No volteé ni por un segundo atrás y no me arrepentí.

Continuará...

POR:

**Fabiola**

Escrito en agradecimiento a todas aquellas que leyeron la primera parte y pidieron una continuación. En agradecimiento a sus mensajes, sus palabras de ánimo, su tiempo y sus espíritus campañezcos.. ..

Promotoras de la Campaña "Endulcemos la Miel Salada":  
>Para todas ustedes!<p>

A las lectoras en FF, gracias por sus reviews, sus palabras, su amistad y su cariño. No tenemos mucho para darles en agradecimiento, pero les damos esta continuación esperando les guste.

Y no se desconecten, después de este fic publicaremos "Escándalo", aquí en FF :D

besos!

Jossie, Fabs.


	14. Chapter 14

Y este es el capítulo INÉDITO de MS2, para las lectoras de Fanfiction, gracias por su apoyo!

**MIEL SALADA II**

"Cuando el sexo y el amor se encuentran"

**Por **

**Lady Fabiola & Lady Josie**

En exclusiva para el Yahoo Group

Ángeles Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester

ART-G

Terryfic para público adulto y de amplio criterio

**Capítulo XIV**

Por Lady Josie

"_Cuando sientes tocar el cielo, _

_siempre un vendaval te hace recordar _

_que tan solo puede ser una fantasía de tu mente febril; _

_que tus anhelos se encuentran sujetos al amor _

_y cariño que la otra persona dice que te profesa, _

_y en ese momento, _

_solo te queda el confiar _

_y esperar que la realidad _

_no se convierta en sal"._

En cuanto salí del cuarto de baño descubrí que me encontraba solo en la habitación. Candy no se encontraba ahí.

El corazón comenzó a latirme a mil. Un extraño presentimiento surgió dentro de mí ser. ¿Acaso era posible que hubiese escuchado la corta conversación con Isabela?

Trate de recordarla, para darme una idea de qué era lo que exactamente habría escuchado Candy.

¡Maldición! – lance el grito en el cielo al comprender que todo podía haber sido mal interpretado.

¡Qué cabeza tan dura podía tener Candy! Pero lograba comprenderla a la perfección.

¿Cómo podía confiar en mí en tan poco tiempo?

Para ser claro, en el pasado solo le había mostrado la careta más superficial, aquella en el que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar por mis sueños, por nada ni por nadie y era natural que recién acontecido nuestro encuentro, dudara de mis intensiones.

¿Acaso no le había bastado que desnudara mi corazón ante ella, con el temor que se fuera de mi vida… de nuevo? ¿Acaso no le bastaba?

Desesperado revisé que sus cosas siguieran en la habitación.

Su bolso y su pasaporte, además de sus escasas maletas continuaban en el mismo lugar en que las había dejado.

Tomando las primeras ropas que vi, me vestí lo más rápido posible. Una idea rondaba en mi cabeza. Posiblemente había ido a alcanzar a Isabella y eso podía dar como resultado que Candy saliera de mi vida para siempre.

¿Cómo explicarle?

¿Cómo explicarle para que pudiera entender las razones que tuve para citar a Isabella ahí?

Salí como alma que persigue el diablo de la suite. Por primera vez tomé el elevador. Una urgencia apremiante me obligo a hacerlo.

Los segundos que tardo la puerta del elevador en abrirse se me hicieron eternos. En cuanto ingresé a él apreté el botón que me llevaría al lobby. Al volverse a abrir la puerta salte fuera de él y llegué corriendo a la recepción. Quizá el personal que se encontraba ahí podría informarme sí la habían visto.

La señorita que me atendió para mi desgracia me dio una negativa, pero uno de los botones, al escuchar la desesperación de mi voz me indicó el bar.

Completamente desesperado llegué ahí. La poca iluminación del lugar dificultó mi escrutinio.

¡Diablos! No se encontraba ahí.

Regresé al lobby, me dirigí a la puerta del hotel y ya en la acera miré para ambos lados. Nada.

Lleno de impotencia, introduje los dedos en el cabello.

¿Dónde se encontraba?

Posiblemente había decidido regresar a la habitación.

Giré sobre mis talones y me tope frente a frente con Isabella.

La miré con detenimiento antes de abalanzarme contra ella y sujetarla de los hombros.

-¿Dónde está ella? – no oculte la desesperación en mi voz.

La actriz, como pudo se quitó las gafas que le cubrían el rostro. Un par de ojos me observaron con detenimiento.

-¿Quién?

-Candy.

-Suéltame, no sé de qué me hablas.

-Rubia, ojos verdes. Tú tuviste que haberla visto.

-¿La chica rubia que me abordo en el bar?

¡Había hablado con ella! ¡Dios santo!

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-¿Tengo razón? Pobre de ti… creo que no tomó muy bien la noticia de que me habías citado en tu suite.

-¿Cómo te atreviste hacerlo?

-No sabía quién era. Y además, es la verdad. Tuve que cruzar medio mundo solo para que me cerraras la puerta en mis narices.

Isabella vio la respuesta en mis ojos.

-¡Por Dios, Terry! Estas perdidamente enamorado de ella…

Percibí la rabia en su mirada. No respondí. Después de todo, tenía razón en sentirse ofendida.

-Y ahora déjame, he perdido demasiado tiempo contigo. Citarme aquí mientras tienes a otra mujer… Que te aproveche… si es que aun quiere volver a verte.

Y se alejó de ahí, perdiéndose entre la multitud que caminaba en la acera.

¡No! ¡No! Candy no podía salir de mi vida de nuevo. No lo permitiría.

Volví a ingresar al hotel para dirigirme directamente al elevador. Si tenía suerte la encontraría haciendo sus maletas y…

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron… alcance a verla cruzar frente al elevador. La cabellera rubia se movía sobre sus hombros, llevaba prisa… mucha prisa…

Se alejaba de mí. Se iba para siempre de mí.

Sentí como el aire se alejaba de mis pulmones. Como el corazón se me detenía.

¿Qué iba ser de mi vida sin ella? ¿Qué iba ser de mi vida sin escuchar de nuevo su voz? ¿Qué iba ser de mí, sin tener el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío?

Y la desesperanza invadió cada célula de mi cuerpo, petrificándome ante el futuro que se velaba en mi mente.

No podría soportarlo… no podría hacerlo…

Cuando por fin reaccioné fue demasiado tarde. Las puertas del elevador se habían abierto en el piso donde tenía la habitación.

El destino me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Volví a apretar el botón del elevador. En cuanto las puertas volvieron a abrirse en el lobby, salí corriendo del lugar.

Debía alcanzarla a como diera lugar.

Vi como subía a uno de los taxis que en ese momento se encontraba estacionado junto a la acera.

-¡Candy! – grité su nombre con toda la fuerza que me fue posible, pero no me escuchó. Nunca giró su cabeza sobre sus hombros.

Dejaba el pasado atrás. Igual como lo hizo hace tres años. Se iba de mi…

Tenía la seguridad de que se dirigía al aeropuerto. Sin importarme nada más que solo detenerla, aborde otro taxi.

-¡Sígala! – demandé al pobre chofer.

Por un momento me sentí en una de las tantas películas de acción que había filmado… pero esta vez no era el héroe del filme… para nada lo era.

Con el corazón en un puño y lleno de desesperanza, comencé a pedirle a Dios que no la alejara de mi lado. Por primera vez, le pedía al Todopoderoso algo y mi desesperación era tan grande que no sabía que más hacer.

El tráfico pesado de esa hora del día comenzaba a crisparme los nervios. Por momentos veía la parte trasera del taxi que abordará Candy, por otros se perdía en el tráfico. Otras veces lo confundía con otros vehículos de alquiler.

Hasta que nos fue imposible alcanzarla.

Una luz roja de semáforo detuvo el trayecto.

Sentía gritar en mi interior.

En cuanto el automotor inicio la marcha de nuevo, volvió a surgir la esperanza en mi corazón.

Poco a poco, el taxi fue recorriendo los kilómetros de la ruta que nos llevaría al Aeropuerto. Sí tenía suerte la alcanzaría antes de abordar el avión.

Volví a pedirle a Dios que no le permitiera abordarlo.

En cuanto se detuvo el vehículo, le entregue un puño de billetes al chofer, no tenía idea de la dinero que era, porque en realidad lo único que me importaba era alcanzarla. Después brinque fuera del vehículo. Corrí a través de las salas, mirando constantemente los tableros de los vuelos de llegada y de partida. Buscándola entre la gente que se aglomeraba.

Entonces la vi, iba entrando a la sala de espera de los vuelos internacionales. Como idiota corrí tras ella, solo para ser detenido por uno de los guardias de seguridad.

-Me montrer votre billet.

Mi cerebro no lograba traducir lo que el hombre me solicitaba.

-Me montrer votre billet.

Solo tenía en mi mente que ella escapaba de mi vida.

-Me montrer votre billet.

Lo miraba sin comprender.

-Muestreme su boleto, señor – recalcó en un marcado acento.

Comprendí que no lograría llegar hasta ella.

Invadido por la desesperación me vi en la necesidad de aceptar que no contaba con él.

-Será mejor que compre uno, de otra forma no lograra ingresar.

Sin creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, entendí que no habría otra forma de llegar a donde ella se encontraba.

Gire sobre mis talones y me dirigí al mostrador más cercano. Por desgracia no era la aerolínea correcta.

Perdí minutos valiosos buscando quién podría venderme el boleto correcto.

En cuanto lo tuve en mis manos, corrí hacia la sala de espera. Esta vez el guardia me permitió ingresar después de una revisión exhaustiva. El contenido de los bolsillos del pantalón fueron vaciados al sonar la máquina detectora de metales y en cuanto recogí las escasas pertenecías corrí… corrí… como loco… mi vida valía de ello, buscándola de nuevo entre las personas.

Nada…

Nada…

Ella no se encontraba ahí.

Miré al tablero de vuelos y me percate que los pasajeros con destino a Frankfurt ya estaban abordando el vuelo… ¡Malditas conexiones! En lugar de viajar directamente a los Estados Unidos, siembre tenían que hacer escalas en mil lugares diferentes. Por suerte, llevaba mi maldito pasaporte conmigo.

Me dirigí a la puerta de abordaje y fue cuando vi la melena rubia que sobresalía entre los individuos formados en la fila.

Me detuve, llevando las manos a las piernas en intento por controlar la respiración y volver a llenar los pulmones de aire.

-¡Candy! – mi vida entera se fue en ese grito.

Decenas de cabezas se giraron y clavaron sus ojos en mí. Pero ella no lo hizo, en cambio apresuró la entrega de sus papeles.

-¡Candice White! – volví a gritar y en mi mente se repitieron estas palabras "Ten piedad de mí y no te vayas" pero no me atreví a decirlas en voz alta.

Observé como el hombre frente a ella le decía algo y ella como lo negaba con vehemencia. Después entro al pasillo que la conduciría al avión.

Y corrí, y corrí, entre la gente, sin importarme nada, solo alcanzarla, solo me importaba llegar a ella, detenerla.

Pedirle que no se fuera, que no se apartara de mi lado, porque no podría vivir sin verla el resto de los días de mi vida.

Decirle que yo le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

Convencerla de que era mi único y más grande amor.

Volver a repetirle todos días que la amaba con infinita locura.

Sencillamente decirle… TE AMO.

Pero ella subió al avión y desapareció de mi vista.

POR:

**JOSSIE**

Escrito en agradecimiento a todas aquellas que leyeron la primera parte y pidieron una continuación. En agradecimiento a sus mensajes, sus palabras de ánimo, su tiempo y sus espíritus campañezcos.. ..

Promotoras de la Campaña "Endulcemos la Miel Salada":  
>Para todas ustedes!<p>

A las lectoras en FF, gracias por sus reviews, sus palabras, su amistad y su cariño. No tenemos mucho para darles en agradecimiento, pero les damos esta continuación esperando les guste.

Y no se desconecten, después de este fic publicaremos "Escándalo", aquí en FF :D

besos!

Jossie, Fabs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Miel Salada II**

**"Cuando el sexo y el amor se encuentran"**

**Capítulo XV**

**Por Fabiola**

Apresurada, encontré mi asiento, el de en medio en una fila de tres; maldije mi suerte pero tampoco estaba para remilgos, me senté como pude y recé para que pronto todos se sentaran y despegáramos de una vez.

Pero antes de hacerlo, al frente, por la puerta entró él como un loco entre los pasajeros.

- Candy! Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No respondí nada. Entre las personas en el pasillo que buscaban sus lugares vi que se acercaban unos oficiales del aeropuerto, se lo llevarían, excelente.

- Señor, acompáñenos, no puede estar aquí.

- Candy, respóndeme! Qué rayos haces aquí?

Estaba muda.

- Señor, acompáñenos en este momento.

- No los acompaño a ninguna parte! – rugió –. Candy! Baja de este avión!

No hubo respuesta de mi parte, miraba al frente.

- Candy te estoy hablando! Baja de este avión! Te lo exijo!

Maldición!

- Tú a mi no me exiges nada! – grité tan alto como él.

Lo sorprendió mi reacción.

- Tú eres el que debe salir, déjame en paz. Vete de una vez.

- Señor, por favor.

- NO! Candy! Dame una explicación!

- Que te la de tu amiga!

- Cuál amiga?

- La que te visitó hoy en el hotel! – me miró atónito –. No esperabas que me enterara verdad? Mentiroso! Falso! Lárgate con ella y déjame en paz!

- Candy, te lo puedo explicar…

- Pero yo no quiero.

Entonces los oficiales hicieron señas entre ellos, lo tomaron por los brazos, Terrence forcejeó pero pronto lo tuvieron en el suelo esposado.

Contra mí misma sentí pena; y ¿cómo explico sentir pena por él cuando es un patán mentiroso? Fácil, el amor nos vuelve estúpidos.

- Candy por favor – suplicaba con la cara contra el suelo a un costado de mi asiento.

- Déjalo Terrence, estás haciendo el ridículo.

- Pues no me importa!

- Pero a mí sí!

- Entonces baja del avión!

- No me voy a bajar!

Los oficiales empezaron a leerle sus derechos, lo estaban arrestando por asalto en territorio internacional. Pasaría la noche en la cárcel. Que se joda un millón de veces!

Terry no es demasiado corpulento, pero es muy alto y recio, así que tuvieron que levantarlo del suelo entre cuatro oficiales.

Esposado en la espalda, me miró de pie junto a mí y habló muy bajo.

- Por favor… por favor… te lo puedo explicar.

- Muy poco, muy tarde Terrence.

- Yo no tengo nada con ella!

Perdió los estribos gritando y yo también.

- Ella pensaba diferente!

- No sé qué te estás imaginando, pero no es así!

- No me imagino nada, está clarísimo.

- No me acosté con ella, Candy – susurró.

- Vieras que no te creo.

- Pues tienes que creerme! Es la verdad!

- Tu concepto de verdad evidentemente no es el mismo que el mío. La citaste sí o no?

- Sí.

Lo aceptó el desgraciado.

- Y la has visto antes, sí o no?

- Sí – seguía aceptando el cínico.

- Entonces no sé qué es lo que no estoy entendiendo, Terrence. "Nadie después de ti" – lo cité susurrando –. Eso dijiste, no?

- Sí, y es la verdad.

- Maldita sea Terrence, no te entiendo.

- Yo – quiso susurrar – yo… no hice nada…

- Qué?

- No pasó nada. Sí la vi, pero no pasó nada.

Hice un ruido con los labios.

- Claro y yo me chupo el dedo.

- Te lo estoy diciendo mujer!

- Pues yo no te lo creo remedo de hombre!

- Candy… yo no pude…

Se veía avergonzado.

- Cómo dices?

- Que no pude…

- Cómo que no pudiste? De qué estás hablando?

- Que no pude – hizo un gesto hablando en susurros –. Mi psiquiatra lo denomina como… – bajó más la voz – dice que es hipo-romanticismo.

- Qué? – hice una mueca.

- Que no pude estar con ella ni con nadie…

- Cómo que no pudiste?

- Que no pude! Te hago un dibujo?

- No me grites, Terrence!

- Lo siento… yo no pude… entiendes? – alzó las cejas.

Lo vi con sospecha.

- No te lo creo.

- Quieres hablarlo con mi médico?

- Y para qué fuiste con un doctor?

- Porque me quería curar!

- Claro, para dormir con medio mundo!

- NO! Para entender por qué me pasaba!

- Ah sí? Y por qué es eso a ver?

- Porque yo… pues yo… yo te quiero…

- Esa sí me la creí – dije con sarcasmo.

- Es la verdad! Crees que te diría aquí delante de todo el mundo que soy un impotente si no fuera cierto?

- Impotente? – susurré.

- No puedo estar con nadie, porque yo te quiero a ti…

- Imposible.

- Pero cierto!

- Falso!

- ¡Es la verdad! – todos nos miraban y haciendo un rápido barrido con el rabillo del ojo vi a multitud de pasajeros con sus celulares en mano, seguramente tomando video al actor Terrence Grandchester, ¡tremenda confesión! Youtube va a arder –. Y te lo digo aquí frente a todo el mundo, ¡en lo más bajo de mi humillación! ¡No puedo hacer el amor con nadie que no seas tú! ¡Tengo impotencia sexual selectiva! ¿Lo oyes? ¡¿Lo oyen todos? ¡SOY IMPOTENTE! ¡Impotente! ¡No me funciona!

Reí, no lo pude evitar, solté una carcajada.

- Ríete lo que quieras, es la verdad!

Sacudí la cabeza riendo todavía.

- Señor nos vamos, tiene derecho a un abogado.

Los oficiales armados casi lo arrastraron pasillo arriba hacia la salida.

- Candy por favor! – gritó dándome la espalda –. No te vayas! Necesito que le hables a mi abogado, por favor!

Sucio tramposo, sabía que no iba a dejarlo ahí solo con ese problema. Fruncí los labios y cerré los ojos un instante. Luego me levanté y bajé del avión yo también.

Definitivamente, el amor nos vuelve estúpidos.

Una vez afuera de la aeronave caminé al lado de la comitiva de policías que lo rodeaban.

- Gracias – dijo al verme, pero no respondí nada, ni tan solo lo miré.

Llevaron a Terry a un cuarto en la parte administrativa del aeropuerto y esperé afuera en una sala de espera pequeña. Uno de los oficiales me facilitó su cartera.

- Dice que tiene los datos de su abogado entre sus tarjetas.

- Gracias.

Tomé la cartera y busqué la tarjeta que señalaba, utilicé mi teléfono celular para llamarle. Le expliqué al abogado la situación y en un par de horas ya estaba ahí un enviado suyo. Lo vi entenderse con los oficiales, entrar a ver a Terry y luego de un rato salieron los dos juntos.

- No te fuiste – dijo al verme, quiso abrazarme pero lo rehusé.

- No me toques.

Se alejó de mi asombrado. Lo que a mi me asombraba es que pensara que por su numerito ya todo estaba olvidado.

Salimos del lugar y subí con ellos al coche de alquiler, iría a recoger mis cosas al hotel, si ya había sobregirado mi tarjeta y obviamente no tenía ni un dólar en la bolsa, al menos recogería mis cosas. Con éste ya había perdido demasiado.

Subí en silencio hasta la habitación, él se quedó hablando con el abogado, pero no esperé nada. Al entrar empecé a recoger todo lo mío.

Entró luego de un momento.

- Candy… – susurró.

- No estoy aquí para hablar, sólo quiero mis cosas – estaba empacando mi computadora portátil.

- Espera por favor… hablemos…

No respondí nada. Fui al baño por mis pertenencias personales. Me siguió.

- Tienes que escucharme.

- No estoy aquí para hablar Terrence.

- Pues tendrás que oírme!

- Que no me grites!

- Lo siento… Espera, detente un momento.

Hice como me pidió, me quedé de pie observándolo. Alcé las cejas, esperando que dijera algo.

- Sí cité aquí a Isabel.

Eso yo ya lo sabía.

- Supe que estaría en Paris estos días y la cité porque quería verla…

Y dormir con ella… completé su frase en mi mente.

- Sí, la llamé, la cité porque quería intentarlo…

Cerré los ojos respirando pesadamente. Luego los abrí y mordí mis labios. Se me ocurrían mil cosas que decirle y ninguna amable.

- Yo no esperaba encontrarte nunca más.

- Y te pediste una amante.

- No, no es así, yo… no me siento orgulloso de ello, me equivoqué.

En eso estábamos de acuerdo.

- Me mentiste – dije.

- Es que no importaba, no tenía motivos para decírtelo, además no quería que te molestaras.

- Misión cumplida, veme brincando de felicidad.

Hundió las manos en su cabello, desesperado.

- Candy por favor… tienes que creerme, yo no he estado con nadie, créeme por favor.

- Y si te creyera qué?

- Cómo?

- Sí, si te creyera eso que dices que no has estado con nadie, eso qué cambiaría el hecho de que me mentiste? Ella vino aquí, a este mismo cuarto, tú le abriste la puerta, saliendo apresurado del baño debo recalcar; y luego me dijiste que era personal del hotel, me mentiste y en mi cara, cierto o no?

- Cierto.

- Además la citaste porque – respiré hondo – porque en tus palabras… querías intentarlo… es decir, dormir con ella. Cierto o no?

- Cierto.

- De no habernos encontrado habrías dormido con ella, cierto o no?

- Eso no lo sé, no puedo estar con nadie.

Sacudí las manos en el aire.

- Suponiendo que eso sea cierto, aún así, ella venía lista para ti, sabes que estaba desnuda debajo del abrigo? Sólo con su ropa interior?

- En serio?

- Es esa una sonrisa? Estás sonriendo? – me enfurecí.

- No! No! Es sólo que… bueno… no importa, no habría pasado nada.

- Me voy, he terminado.

- No te vayas por favor. Nuestros planes, Candy, piensa en eso.

- Pensaste tú en eso antes de mentirme?

- Sí!

- Qué? Te mataré Terrence te lo juro! No seas cínico!

- No es cinismo Candy, sí pensé en nuestros planes y por eso mismo no te lo dije, no quería que te molestaras, que nada empañara nuestra felicidad.

- De nuevo te digo, misión cumplida, henos aquí una pareja tan _bien avenida_ y dichosa.

- Te estás portando como una niña Candy.

Esa frase fácilmente pudo hacerme sacar espuma por la boca de tanta rabia que sentí.

- Aja sí, claro, la que está mal soy yo, ve y cuéntale a tu doctor cómo no te comprendo. Supongo que lo maduro para hacer en este caso es aplaudirte por tu facilidad para solicitar zorras a domicilio, no?

Me sentí mal por ella, no se merecía que le dijera así.

- Retiro mi comentario – dije –, ella no tiene la culpa, tú eres el que jugó con las dos y con quién sabe cuántas más. A cuántas más citaste para ver si podías intentarlo…?

- A nadie – negó con la cabeza – tienes que entenderme Candy, inténtalo un momento por favor. Soy un hombre, los hombres somos diferentes.

- Qué excusa tan patética!

Me molesté tanto que estuve a punto de lanzarle el jarrón de la mesa directo a la cabeza.

- Te suena a excusa, pero es la verdad. Para un hombre no es fácil que pues no… tú sabes… yo no soy un niño. No soy perfecto y nunca he pretendido serlo.

- Ni yo te lo he pedido.

- Y sucede que al ver que no podía estar con nadie entré en pánico, eso un hombre no puede soportarlo, no funcionar como es debido…

Rodé los ojos.

- Claro que busqué ayuda profesional y la respuesta era siempre la misma, algo en mi mente bloqueaba toda respuesta y por eso no podía… entiendes?

- Me estoy cansando de tus excusas…

- Y la culpable eres tú!

- Yo?

- Tú! Sí tú! Tú me descompusiste!

- Púdrete Terrence!

- Sí, así he estado por tres años! Pudriéndome solo porque tú no estabas en ninguna parte.

- No que me hubieras buscado…

- No que tú hubieras deseado que te buscara.

- Ay ya no digas estupideces!

- No lo son, estos tres años he pensado que de verdad estaba mal, que algo mal pasaba conmigo, pero siempre supe que era por ti, y apareces y ves ya funciono de nuevo – sonrió.

- Qué alegría por ti eh! Te felicito! Estás curado!

- Eres muy mala conmigo.

- Ay pobrecito.

- Intenta entenderme Candy, ponte en el lugar de un hombre, un hombre sin eso… ya sé que está mal, pero los hombres así somos, si no funcionamos ahí es como si toda tu vida no sirviera, somos unos fracasados, pregúntale a cualquiera.

- Haré una encuesta.

- No me estás entendiendo.

- No.

- Y no quieres entenderme.

Suspiré ya más tranquila, me senté en el sofá en el recibidor.

- Lo único que sé es que me mentiste. Citaste a una mujer aquí para tener sexo con ella, luego ella viene y me mientes. Ibas a dormir con ella, a besarla, a… por favor no me hagas continuar que me atormenta.

- Me equivoqué.

- Sí.

- Puedes perdonarme? Por favor.

Pensé un momento en eso, en su pregunta, podía perdonarlo? Lo supe entonces.

- No, no puedo.

- Entonces?

- Entonces nada.

- Nada de planes?

Negué con la cabeza, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Nada de boda?

Negué de nuevo ahora con los ojos húmedos.

- Casa en los suburbios y niños corriendo?

Se me salieron las lágrimas.

- Creo que no – se me quebró la voz.

No podía evitar pensar que de no ser por esta extraña situación suya habría dormido con tantas mujeres como le hubiera sido posible. Cuando antes me había dicho que no había estado con nadie, yo había pensado que era porque no quería, no porque no podía.

- No podía estar con nadie porque no quería, no lo ves?

Me sobresalté al verlo casi leerme el pensamiento.

- Cómo dices?

Se arrodilló frente a mí, con sus manos en mis piernas.

- Estás pensando que no pude estar con nadie aún deseándolo y que por eso estoy aquí contigo.

Cerré los ojos un momento, y limpié mis lágrimas.

- Pero no es así, amor, no es así. Mírame.

Lo hice.

- No podía estar con nadie porque en el fondo no quería, me bloqueaba porque no deseaba estar con nadie, y mi cuerpo reaccionaba a eso.

- Pero bien que lo intentabas.

- Por estúpido. Acaso tú no saliste con nadie en este tiempo?

Lo vi con sospecha, había dado en un buen punto.

- Sí, lo hice – respondí.

- Y no pasó nada verdad?

- No.

- Pero querías.

- No me iba a quedar sola toda la vida.

- Lo ves? Es lo mismo. Ninguno pudo estar con nadie porque nos amamos Candy, no lo ves? Nos pasó diferente porque somos diferentes, pero el principio es el mismo.

Le concedí que ahí tenía algo de razón.

- Qué habrías hecho tú? – pregunté –. No te habría dolido que un hombre llegara a buscarme luego de que yo lo citara para dormir con él?

Cerró los puños y apretó la mandíbula.

- Me habría muerto de celos y rabia – aceptó.

- Ahí está.

- Pero no me habría ido, amor, no te hubiera dejado. No me dejes, te lo estoy suplicando, no me dejes. Yo te amo.

- Yo también – acepté.

Quiso acercarse a besarme, pero lo rehusé, se quedó en cuclillas frente a mí.

- Me mentiste – dije.

Se quedó en silencio.

- Me mentiste a la cara, Terrence.

- Sí, lo hice.

No quedaba demasiado por decir. Entendí que él tampoco diría ya cosa alguna. Ya nada tenía sentido.

Se sentó en la mesita de café frente a mí, tan cerca que podía tocarme, viéndome, pero ninguno decía nada. Nos quedamos en silencio un largo momento.

- Dijiste que era del _Room Service_ – hablé luego de un rato –. Además le dijiste a ella que después le llamarías, te escuché.

- No iba a explicarle todo aquí, pero sí deseo disculparme como es debido. Le llamaría para decirle que me había casado, que ya no podía haber nada entre nosotros, aunque nunca lo hubo Candy, nunca fuimos pareja, era sólo… hace mucho… antes de conocerte hubo algo sí, es verdad, y luego en Bombay volvimos a vernos, ella viajó allá algunas veces y salimos es cierto, pero no pasó nada… y nunca hubo nada de verdad.

- Me mentiste.

- Sí. Y te estoy pidiendo perdón. Perdóname – tomó mi cara entre sus manos, me veía con ojos tan líquidos como los míos –, te estoy suplicando que me perdones, que no me dejes, te amo mi amor, de verdad que sí – se veía angustiado –. Te amo, cómo quieres que te lo diga? Cómo te pido perdón? Dímelo y lo haré. No me hables si no quieres en días o meses. Castígame, cumpliré mi condena, me la merezco, pero no me dejes, por favor, te lo estoy suplicando, mi amor, yo te adoro Candy.

Empecé a llorar muy quedamente y me moví para que soltara mi rostro, cuando lo hizo fijó la vista en la alfombra a nuestros pies.

- Me mentiste – repetí.

Volteó a verme y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

- Por todas las formas en que te he fallado – hablaba con voz firme viéndome fijamente –, por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, por todo lo que te he decepcionado o herido o hecho sentir mal, por todo eso, cumpliré mi condena, resarciré el daño, haré lo que sea, pero me niego a perderte por esto. No puedo y no voy perderte por esto, me niego.

Estuvimos en silencio un largo momento, no sabía qué decirle. No sabía qué hacer.

- Es demasiado difícil Terry – me levanté y me siguió camino a la puerta.

- No, no, amor no por favor, no te vayas.

Hundí las manos en mi cabello cerrando los ojos, estaba muy confundida.

- Candy por favor, no te vayas – en un rápido ademán limpió su mejilla.

- Me mentiste, es lo único que sé.

- No soy perfecto, Candy.

- Yo tampoco.

Entonces abrí la puerta y salí de su habitación con mi maleta en mano. Entré al elevador con la cabeza revuelta y el corazón doliendo tanto que no podía ni llorar.

Salí del hotel y vi que no me seguía, se lo agradecí, era mejor así.

Subí a un coche de alquiler, en el camino llamé de nuevo a Patty, pero seguía sin responder, Annie tampoco estaba en ninguna parte.

Decidí esperar en el aeropuerto. No sabía cómo pero volvería a mi país a rehacer mi vida, me atendría al plan que había desarrollado antes de toparme con él esa noche. Y allá ya vería la forma de olvidarme de todo esto.

Dentro del coche de alquiler reconocía que de nuevo me alejaba y de nuevo tenía el corazón en pedazos, peor que antes. Pero no veía la forma de salvar algo esta vez. Éramos demasiado distintos.

No podía dejar de pensarlo citándose con ella para dormir con ella o intentarlo o lo que sea. Y esa imagen, así como el dolor de su mentira, esto era imposible de borrar, habría de seguirme siempre, yo me conocía, no era algo que pudiera sanar. Lo más fácil y lo mejor era dejar las cosas tal cual.

Nunca pasó nada.

No podía decirse que estuviera enojada o molesta. Extrañamente me sentía liberada. De él. Por fin.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Próximo capítulo, FINAL.<p>

Gracias a todas por leer!

Jossie, Fabs


	16. Chapter 16

Mayo 07 de 2012, este es el final+epílogo de Miel Salada 2; esperamos les guste!

**Miel Salada II**

**Capítulo 16**

**FINAL**

**Por Fabiola**

Estaba sentada en una de las salas de espera del aeropuerto, pero no en las sillas; estaba sentada en la alfombra, en el piso, recargada en una pared en una de las esquinas de la sala, con las piernas flexionadas y mis manos apoyadas en las rodillas, con la mirada perdida.

Sólo tenía cabeza para sostener en la mano mi celular, marcaba una y otra vez a Patty o a Annie, una vez y otra y luego otra y otra más. Mil veces pero no respondían. Necesitaba ayuda para mi pasaje a Los Ángeles, no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si no respondían sus teléfonos o si no podían hacerme un préstamo.

Mi única tarjeta de crédito saturada al límite, habiendo perdido dos vuelos ya pagados, los euros que tenía conmigo ya se me habían ido en coches de alquiler tan sólo este día, y no tenía nada más. Absolutamente nada más. Me sentí tan sola. Tan pequeña, tan insignificante en este mundo tan grande.

Esta misma sala de espera parecía gigantesca y mis manos tan inútiles. Estaba tan lejos de casa. Tan sola.

Sacudí la cabeza, no me pondría a pensar en eso. Presioné de nuevo las teclas de mi celular, había perdido toda esperanza pero esta vez, afortunadamente, Patty al fin me respondió.

- Gracias al cielo, Patty – se me volcó el corazón.

- Candy amiga, cómo estás?

- Bien, estoy bien, que tal ustedes?

- Annie y yo acabamos de llegar, salimos a hacer algunas diligencias. No te escuchas bien linda, qué pasa?

- Tú sí que me conoces… - se me llenaron los ojos de agua.

- Qué pasa Candy, dímelo – sonaba preocupada.

- Escucha Patty, te llamo de Paris, no estoy bien, la verdad que no, de hecho estoy muy mal – aclaré la garganta – pero no puedo extenderme en la llamada, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Así que iré directo al punto.

- Por supuesto, dime.

- Necesito un préstamo. Perdí mi boleto de avión y mi tarjeta de crédito se saturó. Este último par de meses sabes que ya no recibí lo de la beca y me mantuve con mis ahorros por lo que estoy quebrada y no tengo para el boleto de regreso a Los Ángeles.

- Dios mío, dónde estás?

- En el aeropuerto de Paris.

- Dios mío, Candy, y tú solita…

- Estoy bien, estas cosas son así, no te preocupes demasiado.

- Cuánto es lo que necesitas?

Le dije la cantidad, por supuesto era una fuerte suma para personas como nosotros, profesionales jóvenes que apenas nos estamos abriendo paso.

- Ni Annie ni yo tenemos esa cantidad en este momento. Pero no te preocupes, Archie y Stear se han ido de viaje de trabajo a Sudán, por lo que será difícil localizarlos, pero por favor no te preocupes, nos encargaremos de localizarlos y reunir la cantidad, dame tu número de cuenta para hacerte una transferencia, y el nombre de tu banco.

Hice como me dijo. Luego de un momento entendí que no sería fácil para ellos reunir ese dinero en un solo día.

- Patty, no te presiones, tengo unos días pagados en el hotel – mentí – así que no es tan urgente.

- OH Gracias al cielo, porque estábamos pensando que Archie y Stear de verdad han estado sin posibilidad de ser localizados, ya tenemos dos semanas sin saber de ellos, así que sí será tardado encontrarlos, pero si tenemos unos días entonces será más fácil.

- Claro, no te presiones demasiado – quise tranquilizar a mi amiga –. Tengo una semana pagada así que puedo esperar.

- Bien, te llamaré tan pronto tengamos listo todo para avisarte.

- Gracias Patty.

- Te quiero mucho, linda, ya sabes, me duele tanto que estés triste. Pero no quiero que te preocupes demasiado, esta bien? Nosotros te vamos a ayudar.

- Gracias – se me salieron las lágrimas.

- Cuando llegues aquí haremos una fiesta de bienvenida.

Quise sonreír entre mis lágrimas.

- Pronto estarás en casa Candy, y aquí todo estará bien – solté un sollozo –. No llores por favor que me rompes el corazón – se le quebró la voz.

- No, no lloro – sollocé de nuevo.

- Ay Candy, sólo unos días y haremos todo esto, no te preocupes de nada, nosotros nos encargamos.

- Gracias, entonces te dejo, espero tu llamada o te llamo yo de nuevo en unos días.

- De acuerdísimo, así quedamos. Te mando un beso muñeca, y un abrazo muy fuerte. Ya pronto nos veremos.

- Sí, gracias.

Nos despedimos, colgué el teléfono, lo guardé en mi bolso y entonces apoyé la frente en mis rodillas flexionadas. Empecé a llorar, escuchar a mi amiga había sido demasiado, extrañaba tanto mi casa, mis amigos, ellos eran los únicos que había tenido en la vida, y siendo huérfana eran ellos lo más parecido a una familia.

Me sentí tan sola, lloré y lloré mucho, porque estaba sola, porque no tenía dinero, porque estaba en un país lejano al mío, sin posibilidades de salir de él, porque no tenía a nadie a quién recurrir ni a quién le importara mi suerte.

Lloré porque le había mentido a Patty diciéndole que tenía pagado el hotel, pero en realidad hasta que ella pudiera hacerme ese préstamo pasaría los días ahí en ese mismo aeropuerto; saqué cuentas en mi mente y supe que no tenía tampoco dinero para las comidas.

Cómo era posible que hubiera llegado a este extremo? Estuve haciendo confianza en que podía gastar mis ahorros este último par de meses, porque si algo ocurría tendría la tarjeta, pero ahora ya no la tenía disponible.

Ni siquiera me molestaba en limpiarme el rostro, ni en ocultar mis sollozos, de cualquier forma a nadie le importaba que yo llorara, a nadie en esta tierra le importaban mis lágrimas, nadie me consolaría, ni vendría a mi alcance, a rescatarme o a ayudarme con mis problemas.

Estaba sola, tan sola que dolía.

Lloré porque odiaba sentirme tan desvalida, tan vulnerable, tan mínima; lloraba porque sentía todas las puertas cerradas, sola en un aeropuerto, increíblemente sin ni tan sólo para las comidas.

Lloraba por estar en bancarrota, por estar abandonada, porque nadie me quería y porque la semana próxima sería mi cumpleaños y cumplía treinta! Para mayor de mis males! Todo me tenía que pasar a mí!

Nadie lo hubiera pensado, nadie que me hubiera visto, yo era una mujer independiente, preparada, autosuficiente, parecía que podía comerme el mundo, cualquiera me vería dueña de mí y muy segura, pero no sabían que por dentro era una niña indefensa en un mundo que no comprendía. Uno lleno de cosas que no podía controlar, alguien que a veces sólo quiere llorar y que alguien la abrace.

Dios mío, cuánto deseaba que me abrazara alguien!

Yo no deseaba alguien que me diera lujos o cosas materiales, viajes o joyas, ninguna extravagancia, yo sólo deseaba compañía, seguridad, cariño. Yo sólo deseaba un abrazo. Alguien que aunque no lo necesite cuide de mí, alguien que quiera estar conmigo.

No soy una mujer desvalida, ni una damisela en peligro, ni necesito alguien para reafirmar mi autoestima, nunca lo he hecho, pero es demasiado pedir alguien que esté ahí para mí?

Que aunque yo pueda defenderme sola, él me ayude, que aunque yo no lo necesite él me proteja. Cuanto deseaba alguien que me protegiera; porque siempre lo he hecho yo y puedo seguir haciéndolo, no me moriré por ello, me las he arreglado bastante bien.

Puedo seguir sola por la vida y no me va a pasar nada, estaré bien; pero debí admitir entre mis lágrimas que no estar sola sería bonito. Sería muy bonito.

Solté un lastimero sollozo deseando todo esto. Alguien que me dijera que todo estaría bien, que no me preocupara, que esto también pasaría.

Pensé en mis amigas y le di gracias a Dios por ellas, porque ellas eran mi apoyo incondicional. Y cuando la idea de mis amigas me hizo sentirme mejor, y hasta sonreír un poco entre mi llanto recordando que pronto las vería; entonces mi mente me hizo la mala pasada de recordarme los motivos por los que estaba en ese lugar.

Entonces tomé mis rodillas con ambas manos y me recliné de nuevo llorando tanto que me dolía la garganta.

Me había enamorado, estaba enamorada, por mi vida que adoraba a ese hombre. Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas? Por qué amarlo tenía que ser tan terriblemente difícil? Por qué tenía que haber escuchado esa conversación? Por qué tuve que bajar al bar? Supe que la verdad era mejor que la mentira, pero deseé por un momento ser diferente.

Y quise entenderlo, me rompí la cabeza pensando entre mis lágrimas los motivos por los que él había actuado así, pero me dolía demasiado. Había citado a una mujer para intentar dormir con ella, él quería hacer el amor con otra, eso me atormentaba.

Lo imaginé con ella procurando sanar de esa supuesta condición suya y quise morirme de rabia y celos, mis lágrimas se fueron amargas y furiosas, como fuego que quemaba mis mejillas.

Maldije una y mil veces a Terrence Grandchester, el actor, porque antes de él yo no había llorado por nadie, ni tampoco extrañado o necesitado a nadie. Ni tampoco había llorado por estar sola, yo nunca había añorado tener a alguien en mi vida hasta que él apareció.

Antes era feliz, tenía un plan, me había apegado a él toda la vida. Yo siempre seguía mis planes. Pero entonces él llegó y todo se puso de cabeza, rompí mis esquemas, hice lo que nunca pensé, y peor aún me enamoré cuando no debía. Mi plan estaba fastidiado. Así que ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Yo siempre he sido una mujer independiente por todos los cielos! Debía encontrar una salida.

Limpié mis lágrimas y pensé un poco en mi situación. De acuerdo, el préstamo de Patty casi lo descartaba, veía muy difícil que localizaran a los chicos e incluso haciéndolo no estaba segura de que pudieran ayudarme de esa forma. Todos nosotros apenas empezamos con nuestra vida profesional y ninguno tiene familia de fortuna, trabajamos para pagar la renta, así que muy posiblemente por ahí no iba a ser.

Entrecerré los ojos, ya sin llorar, viendo al frente, movía el pie rítmicamente sobre la alfombra, debía encontrar una salida. No tenía amigos en la ciudad, conocidos por supuesto, pero amigos de confianza ninguno, siempre me he dedicado a mi carrera así que muy poco tiempo tengo para socializar. De acuerdo, por ahí tampoco era.

Respiré profundamente, relajándome, moviendo los pies rítmicamente sobre la alfombra, ambos arriba y abajo una y otra vez; entrecerré más los ojos y mordí mis labios.

Había una persona a la que podría pedirle ayuda. Sí, la había. Seguramente seguía en el hotel. Por supuesto que yo tenía dignidad, sería un préstamo solamente, se lo pagaría tan pronto estuviera en casa.

Vaya, vaya, cómo sería eso? Cómo reaccionaría él? Me haría eso ver como una interesada? Sacudí la cabeza, por favor era un préstamo! Es sólo un préstamo Candice White, no intercambiarás tus favores, sólo vas le explicas la situación, hablan como adultos, nada de los asuntos personales, sólo negocios, eso es todo. Es un préstamo.

Qué? Acaso no le puedo pedir prestado sólo porque dormí con él? Fruncí los labios, eso sonaba mal.

Bueno, pudiera decirse que éramos amigos de cierta forma. Por favor despierta! Hace unas horas le estaban poniendo nombre a sus futuros hijos. Sí, esa voz tenía razón, esto no podía ser, no estaba bien. Había demasiados intereses mezclados en todo ello, muchos sentimientos; bueno, creo que puedo verlo y hablar civilizadamente sin ponerme a llorar, creo.

Sí, sí podría; yo creo que sí; pero no, no, no, no sonaba bien. Definitivamente que no. Debería haber otra solución.

A veces las tarjetas se sobregiran, sigue uno haciendo cargos, rebasas el límite y no pasa nada, excepto una multa, más deuda, pero eso es lo de menos. Podría utilizarla para comprar de nuevo el vuelo y qué importa, allá veré cómo lo pago.

Sonreí. Eso es, ya lo ves? Tú siempre has podido salir de las dificultades sola Candice White, bien por ti, así se hace.

Luego de un segundo se me borró la sonrisa, calculé la cantidad que ya había pagado con la tarjeta y de hecho ya la sobregiraba, lo que quería decir que no pasaría de nuevo, pero ni de broma.

Hice una mueca frunciendo los labios y arrugando la nariz, me pasaba cuando no encontraba salida a un dilema. De acuerdo, por ahí no sería tampoco.

Queda… queda… qué queda? Qué opción me queda? Pensé y pensé y no se me ocurría nada. Maldita sea debí haber tomado al menos uno de sus regalos, fácilmente lo vendo y regreso a mi patria.

Pero qué estás diciendo Candice White? Me arrepentí de mi pensamiento de inmediato. Eso no era algo que debía hacerse, no estaba bien. Bien, pero lo pensé, lo acepto, por un momento lo pensé, no soy perfecta. Pero no iba a hacerlo, a quién engaño? De hacer eso un día no podría dormir por meses, maldita conciencia traicionera.

Seguí pensando con la vista al frente, entre la gente, caminaban muchas personas de lado a lado, con equipajes, abrigos, cajas de regalos, se despedían y saludaban, iban y llegaban. Vi un rostro familiar entre la mancha de gente, pero tenía la mente ocupada en otra cosa así que no presté atención, además seguramente mis deseos me traicionaban.

De acuerdo, qué hacer? Qué hacer? Había visto en las películas que a veces la embajada podía ayudar a los ciudadanos en problemas, pero descarté eso de inmediato, proclamarme como casi refugiada de guerra lo dejaría para la última opción.

Bien, allá vamos, hay que pensar, pensar en una solución. No es la primera vez que me encuentro así, bueno de hecho sí, nunca había estado sin un dólar en un país extranjero; pero no me refiero a eso, me refiero a estar en problemas, ésta no era la primera vez y yo bien sabía que tampoco sería la última.

El destino quería enseñarme algo, de eso no cabía duda. Qué será?

Miré hacia arriba como si de verdad esperara una voz proveniente de las alturas o tal vez que un cheque en blanco y al portador cayera en mi regazo. Bah, a quién engaño, si me pasara iría a los oficiales del aeropuerto, seguramente alguien lo había perdido y lo necesitaría más que yo. Maldita y mil veces traicionera conciencia.

A veces me daban ganas de ser mala, muy mala, fría y calculadora, lo disfrutaría yo sé; sonreí soñando con eso. Sí, lo hice, fantaseé con ser así, ya lo he dicho antes, no soy perfecta.

Bueno, tampoco sería tan grave si le pidiera un préstamo, ni siquiera tendría que ir a verlo al hotel, puedo marcar, hablo con él, le explico, hace una transferencia y listo. Llego yo a Estados Unidos, con mi primer o primeros muchos sueldos le pago y listo, punto final.

Aunque reconocí que al menos debería darle la cara si intentara hacer semejante cosa, eso de hacerlo por teléfono era demasiado rudo. Suspiré y fantaseé un poco más con ser mala, muy mala. Fría y calculadora.

Entrecerré los ojos mirando al frente, como si fuera un felino e hice un gesto con los labios, gruñendo bajo; me dio un ataque de risa. Estaba perdiendo el juicio, no cabía duda.

Empecé a reír con todo gusto, me estaba riendo de mí misma. A mí me pasaba de todo, no cabía duda. Me pasaban las cosas más patéticas, tanto que casi rayaban en lo ridículo, y ante el ridículo, la risa. Mejor reírme que llorar, eso seguro.

Si mi vida fuese una historia en una librería, en qué estante estaría? Creo que en el de humor negro. Humor involuntario… no, no, ya sé. Sería una tragicomedia!

Me carcajeé tanto que seguramente voltearon las personas a mi alrededor a verme.

Bah! Ya me vieron llorar hace un rato, ahora que me vean reír, qué mas da? Eh ya ven? Qué decía yo? Tragicomedia!

Solté una carcajada, mi teoría había vuelto a comprobarse.

Respirando muy hondo me recosté en la alfombra. Coloqué mi abrigo bajo mi cabeza y me quedé observando el techo. Suspiré profundamente relajada, si iba a estar en ese aeropuerto hasta resolver mi situación, mejor me iba acostumbrando a él.

Observaba las figuras geométricas de las molduras en el techo, no eran muy simétricas que digamos, de hecho no lo eran en absoluto, pero me tenían como hipnotizada, se me quedó la mente en blanco. Largos momentos pasaron.

Seguía las líneas con la vista, arriba, abajo, se unían, componían una danza extraña entre líneas rectas gruesas y delgadas; arriba, abajo; con sombras en cada unión; arriba, abajo; arriba, abajo.

Entonces algo apareció en mi campo de visión, una cara. Parpadeé confundida y sacudí la cabeza. No reconocí quién era, estaba de cabeza, giré la mía sobre el suelo, haciendo una mueca y forzando los ojos a enfocar, el rostro estuvo en mis ojos de cabeza y luego de lado, y luego enfoqué un poco más, y luego doblé el cuello un poco más, y luego ya supe quién era. Era él.

Moví una mano en el aire en un gesto automático, un medio círculo que intentaba ser un saludo, creo que sonrió pero estaba todavía algo confundida.

- Cómo estás? – preguntó.

- Quién? Yo?

- Claro, tú.

Extendió una mano hacia mí y entonces me senté y luego me levanté dificultosamente, sacudí mis jeans como pude y acomodé mi cabello. Seguía todavía un poco en shock.

- Cómo estás? – preguntó de nuevo cuando ya estuve de pie junto a él.

- Yo? Genial – me encogí de hombros, a decir verdad seguía un poco volada, medio reaccioné y pregunté –. Qué haces aquí?

- Supuse que estarías aquí y vine a verte.

- Ahh…

- Ahh… – repitió.

Sacudía mis jeans y me recargué en el muro. Había salido por completo de mi ensoñación, él de verdad estaba ahí, viéndome, como esperando que hablara.

Alcé las cejas en un gesto interrogante y lleno de duda.

- Y viniste porque… – musité.

- No quiero molestarte, sólo quería estar seguro que volvías salva a Estados Unidos.

- Ahh – asentí –, gracias. Sí, aquí estoy, todo bien.

- Encontraste ya un vuelo?

- De hecho sí, sale en unas horas – mentí.

- Te importa si te invito un café?

- No tomo café, ya lo sabes.

- Té? Algo de comer? – alzó las manos en el aire –. No intento nada, es sólo para hacerte compañía un momento y que no estés sola.

- No me importa estar sola.

- Lo sé.

- Y no tengo hambre.

- De acuerdo, entonces… – dudó –. No te molesto más, sólo quería saber que estabas bien.

Tragué saliva, estaba girando sobre sus talones para irse y lo detuve, el impulso fue más fuerte que yo.

- Espera – quise tocarlo pero retraje la mano.

- Sí? – me miró.

- Siéntate un rato conmigo, quieres? – señalé el piso.

- Claro.

Nos sentamos en la alfombra, con la espalda recargada en la pared, yo tenía las piernas flexionadas y él estiradas cuan largo era, ambos veíamos al frente y ambos estábamos callados.

Pasé la mano por mi nariz, luego mi oreja, la barbilla, fruncí los labios, moví la cabeza como si asintiera, miraba a todas partes, pero no se me ocurría nada que decir. Estuvimos demasiado tiempo en un incómodo silencio.

- Vaya clima eh! – solté de pronto –. Cómo llueve!

Soltó una risa ligera y yo también.

Sequé el sudor de mi frente riendo como él, volteamos a vernos y sacudimos la cabeza los dos.

- Sí, esta imposible – dijo riendo todavía –. Llueve demasiado.

- Y eso que en el canal del clima dijeron soleado. Imagínate!

- Qué tal que hubieran pronosticado lluvia!

- Uff! Nos cae el diluvio!

Soltamos una carcajada, era la plática más tonta de este mundo dadas las circunstancias, pero de alguna forma la risa nos ayudó a relajarnos, al menos a mirarnos a los ojos, cosa que yo había evitado y creo que él también.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, pero ya no era tan incómodo como antes. Se le notaba más sereno a él también.

- Candy… – aclaró la garganta – a qué hora sale tu vuelo?

- A qué hora…? Uy no me acuerdo. En un rato, todavía falta, no te preocupes.

- Y en qué aerolínea es?

- Aerolínea…? Ah pues la de siempre. La que tenía hace rato.

- Espero no tengas de nuevo el asiento de en medio, es un vuelo muy largo.

- Ah no, no, no tengo ese.

- Qué número te tocó?

Froté mi nariz.

- El quince creo… o dieciséis no me acuerdo.

- En tu boleto debe decir, dónde lo tienes?

- Para qué quieres saber mi número de asiento?

- Nada, simple curiosidad.

- Tengo el boleto en el bolso, y está lleno de cosas, tú sabes mujeres – rodé los ojos – pero ahí debe estar, claro que sí, bien seguro, listo para cuando tenga que subir a ese avión, ahí lo tengo, resguardado, feliz, un boleto feliz, sí, sí.

- No lo has comprado, verdad?

- No – acepté seria.

- Ven acá – se levantó y extendió la mano –, ven, anda, me acompañas?

Me ayudé de él para levantarme, y luego lo solté, caminamos lado a lado entre las personas, miraba yo al piso, mis zapatos debajo de los jeans, una pierna y luego la otra, sujetando con ambas manos las correas de mi _backpack_ donde guardaba mi computadora y con mi bolso balanceándose en mi hombro.

Llegamos a un mostrador, me paré junto a él, hizo todos los arreglos, tomó mi equipaje y lo entregó para que lo registraran, sacó su cartera, de ahí su tarjeta, miraba yo a todas partes en silencio, intentando que este nudo en la garganta no me asfixiara.

Cuando terminó con la encargada nos alejamos un poco del mostrador, se paró frente a mí, veía yo al suelo a un costado de mis pies. Vi en mi campo de visión un boleto y lo tomé.

- Sale en dos horas – dijo.

Asentí mordiendo mis labios, sin verlo todavía.

No supe por qué se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y no podía hablar.

- Es ventana, para que puedas dormir un poco.

Alcé una mano y limpié una lágrima que rodaba por mi mejilla izquierda, asentí viendo hacia el piso, sin voltear a verlo.

Tenía una emoción atorada en la garganta, y temía mucho que me pondría a llorar muy fuerte delante de él, por eso mejor no hablaba.

- Harás sólo una conexión en Londres, llegarás mañana mismo a Los Ángeles.

- Ajap… – mordí mis labios.

Mis mejillas estaban por completo mojadas y pensé que tendría la nariz enrojecida y la cara completa, porque estaba sollozando.

- Creo que ya debes ir a seguridad para que te registres.

Asentí llorando. Frotando las manos en mi rostro, intentando controlar los sollozos aunque sin nada de éxito.

- Me iré ahora, Candy. Ya no quiero perturbarte. Creo que… – dudó – yo ya te he causado demasiado dolor; ya no quiero hacerte sufrir más – levantó una mano y rozó mi mejilla un segundo, dolió tanto cuando su piel se alejó de la mía.

- Yo… – hablé casi sin aliento.

Ya estaba alejándose cuando logré hablar, pero de nuevo se quedó de pie frente a mí, a un par de pasos de distancia.

Tomé aire y alcé la vista, no podía hacer nada por el llanto, ya estaba ahí a todas luces, pero quería dejar de sollozar para decirle algo.

- Terry – lo miré entre el agua de mis ojos –. Por el boleto… gracias.

Dije eso y sollocé muy fuerte, pero no dejé de verlo.

- No es nada comparado con lo que te salgo debiendo. Pero… de nada – intentó sonreír pero tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

- Te lo pagaré, lo sabes – limpié las lágrimas de mi cara con la mano, eran demasiadas.

Me vio con esos ojos azules tan profundos que él tiene y sonrió un poco para mí, aunque se veía increíblemente triste.

- Claro que sí – asintió pesadamente, sonriendo con pesar –. Yo sé que me lo pagarás, aunque no haga falta, tú lo harás.

Estaba decididamente llorando y quise moverme de mi lugar hacia él, pero estaba como clavada al suelo.

- Gracias – repetí viéndolo –. De verdad te lo agradezco – sollocé.

Asintió, sin dejar de verme con sus ojos tan tristes, sacudió la cabeza y habló.

- Yo lo siento tanto, amor.

- Yo también.

Entonces se acercó a mí y me abrazó, me rodeó con los brazos y solté todo el llanto de mi interior mojando su camisa.

- De verdad lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

- Ya lo sé.

- Yo no quiero que te vayas de mí, amor.

- Yo tampoco quiero irme.

Rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos, incapaz de dejarlo ir, me escondí en el hueco de su cuello y sentí sus manos en mi espalda, cubriéndome entera.

Fue la sensación más maravillosa de toda mi vida, él tocando mi espalda completa, sentí que podría desmayarme, o perder el sentido, y no pasaría nada, nunca tocaría el piso, él iba a sostenerme.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y habló muy cerca de mí.

- No quiero perderte, no puedo perderte.

- No, no.

- Tienes que perdonarme, tienes que hacerlo Candy.

- Ya no digas nada, Terry – besé sus labios brevemente, pero él balbuceaba –, bésame amor, anda te lo ruego.

Con ambas manos en mi espalda me jaló hacia él tanto que ya lo sentía como parte de mi cuerpo, y me besó. Tomó mis labios con los suyos, arqueando mi cuerpo, saboreándome completa. Acomodé las manos en su nuca y todo desapareció. El mundo dejó de girar. Detuvo su camino.

Sus manos recorrieron el camino hasta mi cintura y me jaló todavía más hacia él, besándome sin descanso, besos y besos, caricias y más caricias; y así, el vaivén de la ternura de su amor borró todo lo que antes dolía. El mundo estaba bien otra vez. Ahora todo volvía a tener sentido.

- Tienes que creerme amor – musitó en mis labios –, no ha habido nadie más después de ti.

- Sí, te creo, te creo – era verdad, le creía.

- No quiero dejarte ir Candy.

- No lo hagas, no me dejes ir Terry, te lo ruego.

Me besó de nuevo y entonces recordé algo, saqué del bolsillo de mi saco una servilleta, y me separé de él para entregársela.

Era la misma en la que él había escrito su propuesta horas atrás. Y cuando estuve sentada esperando en el aeropuerto yo le había escrito algo. La extendí hacia él y la leyó.

"Hazme el hombre la mujer

más feliz de este mundo, cásate conmigo"

Sonrió y me abrazó de nuevo. Lloré un poco más en sus labios mientras él susurraba todas las cosas más bonitas de este mundo, y que él guardaba sólo para mí.

- Es un sí? – sonreí entre mis lágrimas.

- Es un gracias.

Me rodeó más fuerte con sus brazos y siguió besándome largo rato más, ahí en un aeropuerto atestado de personas, pero nadie existía para nosotros dos, sólo nosotros y lo que sentíamos.

Tuve que entender, aunque me costó trabajo, he de reconocerlo, pero tuve que comprender que el hecho de que Terry hubiera salido con otras mujeres en esos tres años, no consistía propiamente una infidelidad en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, puesto que no estábamos juntos y tampoco había esperanza de estarlo un día.

Y, después de todo, yo también había salido y hasta intentado enamorarme de nuevo, claro que lo hice y no le veía nada de malo, así que no podía jugar este juego con un doble estándar.

Además estaba el hecho de que él realmente nunca había podido estar, en el significado más íntimo de la frase, con nadie, así como tal, como pareja.

Así que eso, a decir verdad, venía a borrar cualquier mínima importancia que pudiera yo darle a cualquier persona en su vida; qué decir de lo que el hecho hacía por mi autoestima; estaba en sus más altos niveles, he de aceptarlo.

Llámenme estereotipada, pero he aquí un hombre imposibilitado para hacerle el amor a nadie que no fuera yo, estaba como de que te sacaste la lotería, hablemos honestamente.

Soy muy básica, lo acepto, de impulsos muy primitivos, y tontamente _territorialistas_, lo acepto también; en fin que ya lo he dicho antes, no soy perfecta.

Esa noche en el taxi Terry me contó que le llamó a Isabel para disculparse con ella, se lo agradecí en silencio, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Yo no consideraba a Isabel como una rival, de hecho nunca la consideré así, ella no venía a ser la típica contrincante, o la tercera en discordia, no era una arpía venenosa, ni una mujer malintencionada; ella no había hecho nada malo; si acaso, representaba en esta historia un papel que no coincidía con lo leído en las novelas románticas tradicionales.

Pero nada como eso para encajar con una historia de amor como la nuestra, tan alarmantemente poco tradicional.

Además, aunque yo aún no lo sabía, tiempo después Isabel habría de casarse con un amigo de Terry, y pasaríamos de hecho muchas divertidas veladas juntos. Hablando de cosas poco tradicionales.

Luego de ese día del aeropuerto, Terry y yo nos casamos en el Ayuntamiento de Paris, las dos secretarias del juez fueron nuestros testigos.

Porté un vestido blanco de gasa, un poco debajo de la rodilla, con unas flores muy bonitas bordadas en el escote, que era muy sencillo y discreto.

Él, de traje negro y camisa blanca impecable, parecía sacado de una revista, pero eso no era novedad. Yo ya no sabía si se veía mejor con ropa o sin ella, porque con o sin me dejaba helada y con el corazón a mil por hora.

Nuestros votos fueron muy sencillos. Ambos pedimos verdad, amor, y nunca después de un pleito subir a un autobús o a un avión. Todo tipo de transporte aéreo o terrestre en las siguientes horas luego de una dificultad de pareja, estaba terminantemente prohibido.

Ambos cumpliríamos esto toda la vida.

**Epílogo**

Era el día de nuestro primer aniversario, si es que así se le llama a cuando una pareja cumple un mes de casados.

Estábamos en la casa que Terry compró para nosotros y los que se agregaran a nuestra familia, que esperábamos fuera pronto, para lo cual nos manteníamos trabajando.

Por alguna extraña razón por la tarde él quiso que nos diéramos una ducha juntos pero no en nuestra habitación, sino en la de enseguida. El baño de nuestro cuarto acababa de ser remodelado y yo esperaba estrenarlo, pero él al parecer tenía otros planes.

- Qué estás tramando? – le dije cuando salimos de la regadera y no me permitió ir a nuestra recámara a vestirme.

- Te ves mejor así – sonrió.

- Gracias, muy amable, pero no puedo ni tan solo ir a nuestro cuarto?

- Claro, sí, sólo espérame aquí.

Me senté en la cama, de edredones en color blanco, y él salió enfundado en una bata de baño igual a la mía, ambos teníamos el pelo húmedo todavía.

Regresó luego de un largo rato.

- Ahora sí? – pregunté alzando las cejas.

- Ahora sí.

Me levantó en vilo para mi sorpresa y me llevó hasta allá rápidamente.

Cuando entramos vi el motivo de su secreto, en una de las mesitas había una botella de champagne enfriándose y un tazón de fresas a su lado. Él sabía que yo adoraba la combinación.

Me bajó lentamente para quedar ambos junto a la mesa aquella, tomó la botella, la descorchó, sonreímos ante la abundante espuma, sirvió dos copas y quiso hacer un brindis.

- Es un brindis muy sencillo – dijo.

- Adelante – sonreí.

- Por ti, porque existes – levantó su copa.

Sonreí y levanté la mía.

- Porque existes tú – respondí – y porque nos encontramos.

- Dos veces – sonrió alzando las cejas.

- Dos veces – sonreí.

Bebimos un poco y luego tomé una de las fresas en el tazón. La coloqué en la alta copa de champagne y muy suavemente dejé que se deslizara por el cristal hasta que se sumergió en el licor. Una suave espuma blanca y delicada, de miles de pequeñas burbujas aromáticas la envolvió en un segundo, como si hiciera efervescencia.

La dejé reposar un momento, flotando en el champagne, luego acerqué la copa a mi rostro y aspiré profundamente.

- Adoro este aroma – dije –. Fresas y champagne, qué delicia.

Y el sabor era mejor todavía. Di un sorbo y la ligeramente ácida dulzura de la fresa realzaba el sabor del licor como un elixir efervescente y voluptuoso.

La había bebido así por primera vez en una galería mientras estudiaba y era un gusto que desde entonces a veces me agradaba darme. Un poco de hedonismo de mi parte, pero muy satisfactorio. Desde que Terry lo supo siempre procuraba servirla de esa forma.

- Qué tal? – preguntó al verme beber lentamente.

- Me fascina, gracias – besé sus labios y sentí el sabor de la bebida en ellos, era fresco y delicioso.

- Entonces es buena noticia, espero te agrade también lo que tengo preparado.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó rumbo al cuarto de baño. Cuando abrió la puerta adentro habían velas en tonos claros iluminando cada espacio tenuemente; y la tina, una enorme que había él pedido y acababan de instalar, estaba llena. No la habíamos usado todavía.

- No te lo creo – dije sorprendida caminando hacia la tina.

Entendí la escena y me sentí anonadada.

- No es posible – susurré.

- Lo es.

Se acercó a mí por detrás y escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello, desató mi bata y ésta se deslizó hasta el suelo dejándome desnuda, recogió mi cabello húmedo en lo alto de mi cabeza y abrazándome con una mano se despojó él también de la bata y nos quedamos desnudos los dos en el baño.

Yo aún no salía de mi asombro.

- No te lo creo Terry – dije viendo incrédula la tina llena.

- Acércate, compruébalo.

Caminé sin que él dejara de abrazarme y me incliné sobre la tina, extendí la mano con la más grande sorpresa. Era verdad, era totalmente cierto. La tina estaba llena, pero no de agua, sino de champagne.

Sumergí dos dedos y estaba fresca y burbujeante. Abrí la boca incapaz de comprender.

- Terry… – alcancé a decir – la llenaste de champagne.

- Así es… ahora la llenaré de usted, Sra. Grandchester.

Cuando hubo dicho eso, sin que yo atinara a reaccionar me levantó del suelo, sumergió mis piernas hasta las rodillas en la tina y entonces él entró también. Se sentó y me acomodó en su regazo, abrazándome por la espalda.

Parpadeé asombrada sonriendo, era increíble.

- Eres todo un suceso – dije girando el rostro para besar sus labios.

- No – dijo él en mi boca – tú eres todo un suceso. Un suceso de belleza.

Giré el rostro al frente y sentí sus labios en mi cuello, y sus manos acariciando mis senos, empezó a hablar sin dejar de tocarme.

- Un suceso de belleza… de hermosura… de perfección… inmortal como una diosa.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el aroma del licor y el calor que me recorría cada vez que me tocaba.

Deslizó las manos hasta mi cintura y entonces en la amplitud de la tina me hizo girar con la misma facilidad con la que yo movería a un niño pequeño. Quedé con ambas piernas a los costados de su cuerpo. Me levantó un poco y sus labios alcanzaron mis senos mojados.

- Tú dices que las fresas mejoran su sabor – susurró atrapando lo más sensible de mi seno con la boca –, pero yo digo que tu piel le convierte en un elixir prohibido. Nada mejora su sabor más que tu piel.

Sumergió ambas manos en el líquido y luego mojó mi escote, bebió de nuevo de mis senos; tenía yo los ojos cerrados, totalmente extasiada.

- Hagamos una prueba – dijo de pronto.

Abrí los ojos porque lo sentí extender un brazo hacia afuera de la tina. Alcanzó el tazón de fresas, que al parecer había traído con nosotros, y tomando una con la mano volvió a mí.

Me levantó un poco, flexionando las rodillas para que apoyara en ellas la espalda. Luego sumergió la fresa, la vi hacer efervescencia y entonces la deslizó por mis senos. Primero despacio, lentamente, tortuosamente; y después presionó un poco más contra la piel de mi seno izquierdo.

La fruta perdió consistencia, quedando rastros de ella en mí; Terry con la mano bañó el lugar con champagne y entonces acercó sus labios a limpiar aquello con la boca.

Fue la locura.

Con los ojos entreabiertos lo vi lamer y succionar de aquel lugar la mezcla de fresa y champagne, y entonces, sin dejar de hacerlo encontró mis ojos con los suyos. La visión no se me olvidará jamás.

Lo vi sonreír un poco, viéndome extasiado él también, y el movimiento de su lengua y sus labios me tenían como hipnotizada. Seguía comiendo y bebiendo de mí, aquella mezcla deliciosa de fruta y licor. Sentí que iba a desmayarme de delicia.

Me bajó a la altura de su rostro y me besó largamente. Así como a mí me gusta que lo haga, largo y hondo, sedoso, profundo; consumiendo el aliento en un vaivén de labios plenos lento y reposado, pero fuerte y decidido.

Nos sumergimos juntos en el líquido y saliendo a la superficie bebimos de los labios del otro. Fruta, licor y saliva probé de su boca, en una mezcla aromática y fragante; erótica y sensual; fresca y sabrosa. Mucho, muy sabrosa.

Era una locura, algo que jamás se me habría ocurrido y que de haberlo pensado no sé si me hubiera atrevido, pero por todos los cielos, era tan erótico que me robaba el sentido.

En la tenue luz de las velas, en aquel cuarto de baño, bebiendo uno del otro, embriagándonos con el elixir del amor y la entrega, nos unimos entre frescuras y burbujas, aromas y dulzuras.

Envueltos en besos, en caricias, en susurros, bajo la complicidad perfecta que sólo existe entre aquellos que se aman.

Terry me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a nuestro lecho. Hicimos el amor como siempre y como nunca. Igual de apasionado y lleno de amor; y nuevo y diferente, como cada nuevo día que pasamos juntos.

Bebió cada gota de licor de mi piel, dejándola seca al rastro de sus besos. No hubo un solo rincón de mi cuerpo que no recorriera con su boca, ni uno solo. Me probó completa.

Entró en mí y lo abracé muy fuerte, dejándome llevar por sus movimientos sobre mí, llevándome lentamente hacia arriba, besándolo y dejándome besar, acariciándolo y dejándome acariciar. Haciéndolo mío y siendo por completo suya, en la unión más perfecta que puede haber entre un hombre y una mujer que se aman.

Terry en mi interior, frotando, hiriendo y sanando, entregándose y tomando, se sentía como fuego tibio que en oleadas lentas crece y dispersa. Lentas llamaradas tenues de ternura, de cariño, de amores. Raudal de sensaciones que sólo él me provoca.

En ese momento, como en cada segundo a su lado; poco importaban las circunstancias de nuestro primer encuentro, lo sucedido después, las despedidas, las soledades; en ese momento poco importaba que esta no fuera la historia de amor más típica, o la mejor contada.

No importaba nada, sólo importaba que nos amábamos.

Porque aunque ésta no es la típica historia de amor; es la historia de dos que se aman.

Terry susurró Estamos haciendo el amor, me estremecí besando sus labios. Dilo otra vez pedí con los ojos entrecerrados, besándolo. Lo hizo, lo repitió Estamos haciendo el amor. OH! Escucharlo era tan delicioso! Frotaba dentro de mí, rítmica y lentamente, siendo tan mío y haciéndome tan suya, hondo y profundo, muy adentro, tanto y tanto, todo, todo, todo lo adentro. Es como miel salada en un río revuelto; un ardoroso río de él, un tortuoso río de él, un cariñoso río de él. Miel salada que dulcifica en los besos y consume en la piel, que acaricia y que quema, que endulza y que sella.

Atemperada miel espesa, espumante y serena, que fresca fluye de sus labios, como brebaje divino.

Que me queme esta miel en todo el cuerpo, y que marque mi piel con la huella de sus besos. Que su sabor dulce y salino, ate mi amor a su cuerpo, y que entre y penetre hasta el corazón y lo envuelva en una oleada de llamas dulces y espesas.

Que me haga suya para siempre, y mis brazos fije alrededor de su cuerpo, que consuma en mi interior su destino, que salada y dulce nos ate, nos una, nos funda, nos consuma. Nos haga el mismo.

Que nos mate poco a poco en los labios del otro, y que renazca victorioso este amor que nos llena. Que refulja cual estrella, cual lucero; que brille en el firmamento y que al final de la noche, en el cansancio del ocaso, venga y vuele a mis brazos y que se aloje en mis manos.

En mis manos emocionadas de él, llenas de él, que lo aman a él.

Cómo habría de describir el amor… no podría. Hunde y eleva, despoja y entrega, es rufián ladrón del sentido y al mismo tiempo salvador valiente y cariñoso, guardián del corazón que ama.

Cómo habría de describir este amor… no podría. Contradictorio como tormenta en el desierto, rotundo y fiero como la misma muerte, insolente y atrevido, falto de razonamiento, de cordura, de juicio.

Esta no es una historia de amor, porque este amor no cumplió con los requisitos que la historia promulga. Este amor avasalló con su fuerza, imponiendo sus propias reglas, envuelto en fuego y dulzuras. Pétalos incandescentes de llamas dulces y fieras.

Este amor rompió con lo esperado hasta por nosotros mismos. Llegó de pronto cuando nadie lo esperaba, y aunque se le negó en un inicio, conjuró con el destino para verse vencedor, aún contra nosotros mismos.

Este amor es insolente, atrevido, barbaján; es irrespetuoso, falto de cordura, empezó como quiso sin esperar permiso o hacer petición alguna.

Pero al mismo tiempo es tierno y suave, sereno, gracioso; como girasoles sonrientes que extendiéndose al firmamento saludan al sol cada mañana. Como una sonrisa, como la ternura, como un niño.

Es entregado, dulce, romántico; es como una caricia matutina, como una brisa que refresca.

Como plumas serenas flotando en la bruma en un campo de violetas.

Al amanecer, con el azul del cielo en espeso morado, naranja y rosado.

Se envolvió en un brebaje tierno y rotundo, contradictorio, paradójico, absurdo; revuelto en elixires de delicia, de mieles de esperanza, del corazón, de compañía, de amor. De mucho amor.

Miel que acompaña; que eleva, que reduce; que entrega y reclama; que es tormenta y es calma. Que es miel dulce; y al mismo tiempo, es miel salada.

**FIN**

CAPÍTULO POR:

**Fabiola**

Escrito exclusivamente para lectura y disfrute de las Ángeles Rebeldes de Terry. Sólo para ustedes!

En agradecimiento a todas aquellas que leyeron la primera parte de Miel Salada; y pidieron una continuación. En agradecimiento a sus mensajes, sus palabras de ánimo, su tiempo y sus espíritus campañezcos…

Para las que deseaban una continuación de esta historia, que terminó en una triste despedida en la primera parte; para las promotoras y seguidoras de la campaña que ellas mismas nombraron:

"Endulcemos la Miel Salada"

La cual esta registrada en los mensajes y en las bases de datos en nuestro grupo ART-G (Ángeles Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester).

Para todas quienes también leyeron esta historia en FanFiction, 2012, y nos siguieron en cada capítulo; quienes dejaron sus comentarios y participaron con nosotras para empujar esta historia; quienes también aquí en FF pidieron por la 2da parte. Muchas gracias, lectoras de FF, por abrirnos las puertas de su corazón. El próximo Lunes 14 de Mayo empezaremos aquí mismo a publicar **Escándalo**, terryfic para adultos también en conjunto entre Jossie y yo; esperamos nos acompañen en esta nueva aventura.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, sus lindas palabras y su ánimo, el día que ya nadie nos comente ya no habrá motivo para publicar; así que gracias por siempre tomar un momento para dirigirnos una frase, todos los leemos, y todos los guardamos en el corazón, gracias!

Para todas ustedes, gracias por leernos!

Fabiola & Jossie

Los nombres de los personajes en Miel Salada pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, autoras de la serie Candy Candy; pero la historia está registrada a nuestro nombre y protegida por los derechos de autor. No se autoriza su publicación pública o privada, con o sin fines de lucro, por ninguna persona, a menos que exista autorización previa de nuestra parte.

**Octubre 04, 2012. Mensaje de Fabiola:**

Si te gustó mi manera de escribir, quizás te interese la novela que recién publiqué: "Marónea". Está disponible en Amazon.

www(PUNTO)amazon(PUNTO)com/Marónea-Spanish-Edition-Fabiola-Valenzuela/dp/1479339911

Y en mi blog la podemos comentar: www(PUNTO)fabsxion(PUNTO)wordpress(PUNTO)com

*Remover paréntesis.


End file.
